


The night sky is crystal.

by Xbertyx



Series: Eclipse baby series. [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cranky William, Drunken pregnancy, Eventual Suicide, M/M, Minor Character Death, Miscarriage, Mpreg, New children, Realm skipping, Suicide Attempt, Terminal Illnesses, demon attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 38,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xbertyx/pseuds/Xbertyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second instalment of eclipse baby. Starts three years after the first half of the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I wish for another child - with a twist.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackButlerFan13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackButlerFan13/gifts).



 Eric charged up the stairs, pushing the door open to his daughter’s room. “Princess, ge’ outta’ bed already. Ya’ gonna’ be late for ya’ first day of nursery.”

 “Sleep … good.”

 Eric shifted over to the bed, scooping Erica up into his arms. “Ya’ can sleep after nursery.”

 The three year old snuggled up to her father. “Daddy … so warm.”

\-----

 Thick fingers buttoned up Erica’s school shirt, hands turning shaky. “D … daddy, why … cry?”

 The blonde’s hand shifted to wipe his eyes. “I … want Mommy ta’ see ya’ today. He’d be so proud.” Erica resembled Alan most of all, with her brown hair and cute little nose. Freckles covered the bridge of her nose, similar to the ones that adorned Alan’s when his skin captured harsh summer sun.

 The only resemblance to Eric was the speckles of blue in her hazel eyes, a reminder of Eric’s time as a human, as well as her height. She was the height of an average six year old and towered over Jack, who had seemingly taken his height from Ronald. Still, Eric would always see her as his little princess.

 “Daddy … Mommy is coming … back. You … said that he … just needed a holiday.”

 “Yeah, he’s not so well right now but he’ll be back once he’s all better.”

 “Yay! I … want to see Mommy so much!”

 “I know, Princess. I do too.”

 “Can I see his picture again?”

 “Yeah, sure ya’ can.” Eric hadn’t any photographs of Alan out in the open. It was just too painful to see Alan’s face and it made his heart ache more than he could bear. Three years had passed and he’d not even received a letter or phone call from his ex-partner. Not that he was expecting one, but it hurt, it burned so intensely.

 A picture was taken from a drawer in the living room, Eric handing it to his daughter. “M … Mommy was really pretty!”

 “Yeah, he is, jus’ like his lil’ girl.” Erica giggled as she handed the photograph back to Eric. It was quickly put away, Eric deciding against glancing at it. Oh, how he missed that adorable face. A hairbrush was grabbed and Eric sat down behind Erica, brushing carefully through the locks that reached to her mid back. Her hair grew at an extremely fast pace, just like Eric’s.

 “Mommy … coming home soon.”

 “Y … yeah, he is. We jus’ gotta’ wait for him ta’ take tha’ rest he needs.”

\------

 “I don’t wanna’ go ta’ fuckin’ school!” Jack kicked his school shoes away. He’d picked up speech as quickly as his older brother had, though he’d also picked up Ronald’s vile language.

 “Jack, I will not stand for this.” William pushed his glasses up his nose. “Ronald, will you please help me to control our child.”

 Ronald fiddled to push up his tie. “Eh, I can’t. I gotta’ ge’ ready for work.” It was Ronald’s first day back at the association.

 “Oh … for the love -.” His sentence was cut off by a punch to his leg. “Jack!”

 “Not goin’ ta’ fuckin’ school. Take me for ice cream!”

 “If you think you are even going to get supper tonight, you are mistaken.”

 “Cunt!”

 “Ah, that’s cruel, Boss.” Ronald chuckled.

 William’s eyebrow twitched. Just where had this devil child come from?

\-----

 That night, William retired to bed with his partner. “Ronald, we need to talk.”

 “Eh? But I put Jack in tha’ naughty corner and he’s been fine all night." Ronald stated.

 “It is not about Jack. I know that he will grow out of this naughty spell.”

 “Hah, he’s been naughty since he was a baby.”

 “And I do wonder who he gets that from.”

 “Hey, don’t be mean, Boss. So … wha’ do y’ wanna’ talk ‘bout anyway?”

 “I wish to have another child.”

 “Wha’?”

 “It seems like the right time to try for our next child. We do not have to take care of Erica now that she is in school.”

 Ronald scratched his chin. “Y’ still pissed off ‘bout tha’?”

 “No.” William stated bluntly.

 “Y’ know tha’ Eric didn’t ‘ave a choice. If he hadn’t of gone back ta’ work, he’d ‘ave had no money ta’ look after Erica and givin’ her up for adoption would ‘ave killed him.”

 “I am aware of that.”

 “Then are y’ pissed off wi’ Al for leavin’?”

 “No. Alan was struggling immensely. Though I think his decision to be rather rash, it may have been for the best.”

 “Then why bring Erica up ta’ begin wi’?”

 “Because we pretty much raised Eric’s child for him. Now that she is in school, we have more time and I’d like to spend that time taking care of a child of our own.”

 “But wha’ ‘bout Jack? He’s a right handful.”

 “Like I said, he will calm down with time. If anything, taking care of Erica and Jack together has shown me that we will be able to cope.”

 “Man … a new baby.”

 “You wish to wait a while longer?”

 “Na, y’ know how much I like bein’ pregnant and a new baby would be awesome. I do miss takin’ care of Jack as much as I used ta’.”

 “Then I would like to try for one now.”

 “Brill – eh, wait. Y’ should ‘ave told me before I had my injection. We gotta’ wait ten months now.”

 “I think that you are misunderstanding what I am trying to say.”

 “Eh?”

 “I … I would like to carry this child.”

 “Ehhh ….” Ronald burst into laughter, rolling around on the bed.

 “Ronald?”

 “Dang, that’s fuckin’ funny!”

 “How exactly is it humorous?”

 “Because – shit, y’ bein’ serious?”

 “Indeed I am.”

 “Ah … Boss.” Ronald laughed again. “Y’ know wha’ tha’ means.” William glanced at him. “Y’ gonna’ ave ta’ take it up tha’ ass!”

 “It is a necessary evil.”

 “Hmm.”

 “What is it?” William asked.

 “Why do y’ wanna’ be tha’ guy ta’ be knocked up?”

 “Must you say it in such a disgusting manner?”

 “Yep. So why?”

 “I want to experience giving birth once in my life.”

 “Pahahah! Boss, y’ not gonna’ like it. It’s messy and painful and -.”

 “Ronald -.”

 “And it does a number on y’ ass.”

 “That is something that I have taken into account but I still want to experience it. You always seem so overjoyed when you bring a new child into this world.”

 “Y’ … y’ really sure ‘bout this?”

 “I am. I have been thinking on this for the past two years.”

 “Then I’m on board too.”

 “You are?”

 Ronald grinned. “Yep. If it’s somethin’ y’ really wanna’ do, I got y’ back.”

 “You … are not even going to think it over for a few days?”

 “Hey, who was tha’ one who said tha' they wanted ta’ start tryin’ right now?”

 “You are really going to support me in this?”

 “Yep! Plus, I finally ge’ ta’ top y’.” Ronald shuffled across the bed, straddling William’s waist. “Wanna’ try now?”

 “Yes but for the love of God, do be gentle.”

\-----

 “Ronald, that is not gentle!” William gasped as a lubed digit slipped inside of him.

 “It is but y’ gotta’ relax.” Ronald stated.

 “It is a bit hard with such an intrusion.”

 “Then take some deep breaths or somethin’.”

 “V … very well.”

 “Or we can stop for tonight?”

 “No, this is just a part of the process. It will be worth it.”

 “Yeah, I jus’ gotta’ find y’ spot.” Ronald slid his finger in and out of the tight heat. As William began to relax, he bent his digit up. “Jus’ gimme’ a minute, I’ll find it.”

 “That is not req – ah!”

 “There feel good?”

 “Y … yes.”

 “Sweet.” The second finger joined the first.

 “Hnnn ….”

\-----

 “Right, let’s start makin’ babies.” Ronald grinned, grabbing the bottle of lube and coating himself. He pushed William’s leg back and pressed his tip to his entrance.

 “I do hope that I fall pregnant quickly. This position really does not suit me.”

 “Y’ will. Reapers are normally pretty fertile.”

 “Yes, thank heavens for small mercies.” Ronald pushed inside of him. “O … oh.”

 “Good oh or bad oh?”

 “I am not certain. This … is a strange sensation.”

 “It’ll feel good in a bit.”

 “Yes, because if it hurts, you will be the one put in the … naughty corner.”

 “Hah, charmin’.” Ronald began to thrust slowly into him, waiting to hear any sounds from William.

 “A … ah.” William groaned after a little while.

 “F … feel good?” Ronald grunted at the end of his sentence, the tightness around him driving him crazy.

 “It … is not … nnhh … unbearable.”

 “Sweet!” His thrusts picked up speed.

 “Ah … Ronald!” As much as William hated to think it, he was actually enjoying this odd changeover of roles.

\----

 Two days later, in a forest not far from the capital city of Germany, a shriek rang out through the air. Sascha raced towards the thin brunette on the floor. “Alan, are you okay?!” He stooped down at Alan’s side, eyeing the mass of broken flesh through a hole in Alan’s suit.

 “I … I’m okay.”

 “What happened to you?!”

 “D … demon attack. Alan had been out on patrol with Sascha, waiting to collect the souls of people dying in a forest fire caused by arson. They had split up half way through and that was when the demon had attacked him.

 “We should get you to the hospital.”

 “N … no, it’ll heal.” Alan looked up at the smoke that was clouding the air. “I … I miss my family.”

 Sascha grinned. “Then go home, silly billy!”


	2. Will Jr. , please learn to knock.

***Two days later***

 William found himself with his palms pressed to the floor, knees slightly bent and bottom sticking up in the air. “Ronald … is doing this … in this position really necessary?”

 Ronald let out a groan from behind him before saying “yeah … ge’ tha’ sperm flowin’ in tha’ right direction.”

 “And I was under the impression that you just enjoyed bending me over.”

 “Eh … yeah, tha’ too.” Ronald thrust into him deeply.

 “Ahh ….”

 “Y’ really startin’ ta’ like this, aren’t y’?”

 “Ronald, be silent.”

 “Well, that’s a yes.”

 “No it – ohhh … Ronald.”

\----

 Deed done, Ronald said “lie on y’ back.”

 “We … are going again?”

 “Na, jus’ lie down.”

 William lay on the bed and Ronald followed him, grabbing his ankles and raising his legs up high. “Ronald, what are you -.”

 “Told y’, spunk’s gotta’ flow in tha’ right direction.”

 “F … fine. For how long do I have to be in such an embarrassing position?”

 “An hour should do it.”

 “I beg your -.”

 William’s words were cut off by the bedroom door opening. “Jack is getting on my last nerve, will -.” Will stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his parents on the bed. “I dread to ask. Honestly, it is too much to ask for you to keep your clothes on for one night?”

 Ronald looked around at him, lifting William’s ankles up further. “We’re makin’ babies, Kiddo.”

 “Well, for father’s sake, I hope that you accomplish your goal quickly. That position looks rather uncomfortable.”

 If only Ronald had been looking at his partner, he would have creased at the expression on his face.

\------

 Will, now seven years old, sat down for breakfast with his mother and brother the following morning. “So … father is going to be the one to carry my next sibling?”

 “That’s right.” Ronald grinned.

 “I pray to the lord above that this child does not end up being the devil that Jack turned out to be.” A spoonful of cereal loops and milk spattered against the side of Will’s face and he sighed. “Precisely what I was getting at.”

 Jack grunted at him. “Shut up, y’ cunt!”

\-----

 Three weeks later, Eric barged into William’s office. “Eh … I heard tha’ news!”

 “Slingby, would it kill you to at least knock first?”

 “Oooh … someone’s moody this mornin’. Guess ya’ already knocked up, eh?”

 “No, I am not!” William adjusted his glasses. “What an earth was Ronald thinking, telling you about this? Does he mean to make me into a laughing stock?”

 “Well, I laughed so hard tha’ I nearly pissed myself when I heard. Never thought tha’ ya’ would ever take it up tha’ arse.”

 “I beg your pardon! How dare -.” William’s words were caught dead in their tracks.

 “William?”

 “I … I feel nauseous.” He bent over the side of his desk, heaving up his last meal onto the floor.

 Eric looked at the mess now on the carpet. “Eeee … wha’ tha’ hell did ya’ ‘ave for breakfast?”

 William out of a groan. “Slingby, please do be … quiet.” He gagged again and Eric moved to rub his back as he was sick for a second time.

\-----

 Some poor new recruit had been given the job of cleaning up the carpet in William’s office while the two reapers sat in the canteen downstairs. It was deserted as not a soul was on lunch at present. William was handed a glass of water. “Thank you.”

 “Ya’ pregnant, aren’t ya’?” Eric asked.

 “I … have no idea. Who else knows about this?”

 “Tha’ bottomin’ thing? Tha’ whole buildin’.”

 “Including Grell?”

 “Yep.” William’s eyebrow twitched. “Want me ta’ go and ge’ ya’ a pregnancy test?”

 “Do not be ridiculous, I am not taking such an important test at work.”

 “Didn’t say ya’ had ta’. Jus’ thought tha’ it’d save ya’ a trip, wi’ not feelin’ so good and all tha’.”

 “I … I would appreciate that.”

\----

 That night, Grell swayed into the main bedroom of her house, hips swinging from side to side. She was dressed in a silky red gown, lace adoring the edges of it.

 Undertaker looked up at her from his position sitting in bed. “Oh … my, my, what do you have here?”

 “I’m feeling rather frisky, darling.” She flipped her hair over her shoulder.

 “Does this have something to do with hearing about William’s misfortune?” Undertaker giggled.

 “Hmm … just hearing about what those naughty boys have been up to makes me all hot under the collar.”

 “Ooh … how naughty.”

 Grell sauntered over to the bed and climbed onto it, looping a slim leg over her partner’s thighs. “A lady’s urges much be taken care of, darling.”

 A hand was slid up Grell’s thigh. “It has been a while since we did this.”

 “I know. Four years is far, far too long.” His hand dipped into her panties. “Hmm … Undie.”

\----

 The next morning, William and Ronald were up early waiting for the pregnancy test to wield a result. “I think y’ are, wi’ all tha’ mood swings and stuff y’ been havin’.” Ronald stated.

 “We cannot know that for certain until the test registers the result.” William replied. “Though I hope that I am. We can then go back to the way things were.”

 “Ehh … y’ liked it up tha’ ass and y’ know it.”

 “Ronald, be quiet.” William checked his watch. “Time is up.”

 Ronald snatched the pregnancy test off of the sink, eyes fixing on the reading. “Fuck yeah!”

 “What … is it?”

 Ronald dropped the item back into the sink and moved forward, hand placing on William’s stomach. “Congrats, y’ got a bun in the oven.”

 William smiled slightly, fingers sliding between Ronald’s. “I could not be happier.”


	3. Throwing staplers and wetting bedsheets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter: 
> 
> If only Ronald had been looking at his partner, he would have creased at the expression on his face.
> 
>  
> 
> Creased is a British expression meaning to burst into laughter. 
> 
> If only Ronald had been looking at his partner, he would have burst out laughing at the expression on his face.

 William had taken another pregnancy test half an hour later, which had also come back being positive. The couple woke their children up and then headed downstairs to make breakfast. “Ronald, can we not have bacon this morning? The smell is making me rather queasy.” William stated.

 Will’s head shot up. “Father is pregnant?”

 “Yup.” Ronald said.

 “Oh … when did you find out?”

 “Jus’ this mornin’.”

 Will nodded slowly. “Then congratulations to the both of you.”

 “Pregnant?” Jack asked, tilting his head to the side. He was almost the spitting image of Ronald, with his slight build and messy blonde hair, eyes the brightest shade of blue his parents had ever seen. His mother had stated that they even outshone his own when he’d been a human.

 “Father is having a baby.” Will explained.

 “Oh … sweet!”

 Will smiled slightly. “At least Father will not have to have his arse sticking up in the air any longer.”

 “Eh?”

 “Will -.” William began.

 “Sex.”

 The tilt of Jack’s head increased. “S … sex?”

 “Indeed. It is how Mom and Father made a baby. I will explain all the details after school.”

 A mug was slammed down onto the kitchen counter, William glaring at his son. “Will, you will do no such thing!”

 “Is someone not a bundle of joys today.” His father stormed from the kitchen and he turned to look at his mother. “Mom, is he going to be like this throughout the entire pregnancy?”

 “Eh, fuck knows.” Ronald stated. “Hormones really do a number on a reaper’s mood.” He moved closer to the table and scooped Jack into his arms. The small blonde cuddled against him. He was such a Mommy’s boy and would do as Ronald said most of the time, when Ronald actually bothered to tell him off for his behaviour. Half of the time though, Ronald would leave the discipline to William. That didn’t end well – ever. “So, Cheeky Monkey, y’ gotta’ be a good boy, okay?”

 “W … why?”

 “Because Daddy will be gettin’ upset easily.”

 “I don’t want Daddy to be sad.” Jack pouted.

 “I know, so y’ gotta’ stop swearin’ at him and hittin’ people, okay?”

 Jack nodded slowly. “For … Daddy.”

 “Yup. Can y’ do tha’ for me?”

 “But I ge’ angry at people sometimes.”

 “I know -.”

 “But I will try my hardest, promise!”

 “Good boy.”

 “Do I ge’ ice cream if … I’m good?”

 “Y’ do tha’.”

\-----

 Ronald left his sons in the kitchen and went to find William, locating him in the living room. “Y’ alright, Boss?”

 “I am fine.” William stated bluntly.

 “Y’ won’t be so moody in a few weeks. Jus’ gotta’ wait for y’ hormones ta’ settle down a bit.”

 “I am aware of that.”

 Ronald sat at his side on the sofa. “Do y’ think Grell will ever ‘ave another kid?”

 “What brought up that question?”

 “Jus’ wonderin’. She was really happy when she was takin’ care of Jack and Erica on tha’ weekends.”

 “She will never have another child.”

 “Eh? Wha’ make y’ so sure?”

 “Because she wanted to experience motherhood, that was all. Be able to call herself a mother of a child was all she had wanted for centuries. A child, Ronald. Singular.”

 “Doesn’t mean tha’ she won’t want another one later on.”

 “She still blames herself for what became of Monica. I do not think that she will ever be ready to have another child of her own, being too fearful of what may happen should she make a mistake this time.”

 “Ah … tha’ kinda’ makes sense.”

 “Plus, I am not stopping her from babysitting this baby when they are born.”

 “So y’ finally trust her again?”

 “She took good care of Jack. I have no right to stop her cooing over this child.”

 “Y’ turnin’ soft, Boss.”

 “And pigs are flying through the sky, Ronald.”

\-----

 Later that day, Eric barged into William’s office and saw that Grell was already draped all over him. “Sutcliff, will you – Slingby, get back to work!”

 “Nope, heard tha’ news. Congrats mate.”

 “Oh, isn’t it just wonderful? Will dear is going to be a mother! I thought that I’d never see the day!” She ran a hand over William’s gelled back locks and received a sharp shove in return.

 “Sutcliff, would you leave me be?! I am trying to work!” William seethed.

 “Oh … darling, aren’t you a moody boy.”

 “I -.” William stopped talking, shocked by the sudden strong arms wrapping around his neck. “Slingby, unhand me!”

 “Fat chance mate, we need ta’ celebrate!”

 “Over my dead body!”

 “Oh.” Grell cooed. “Isn’t he just precious?”

 “Yep, a really cutie.” Eric teased.

 William wished that he had his death scythe in his office right now. Though unacceptable, he wanted to run them both through with a sharp edge at this present moment. Throwing a stapler would have to do.

\------

 “Y’ really didn’t wanna’ ge’ outta’ bed this mornin’, did y’?” Ronald asked as the couple ported to the hospital. It was time for William’s four month scan. During that time, Ronald had had to deal with countless mood swings from his partner. On the plus side, Jack was keeping his promise of behaving and was even being nice to his brother. Miracles do happen.

 “Can you really blame me? This blasted morning sickness will still not leave me be.” William replied.

 “It will eventually.”

 “That is of little comfort.”

 “Hey, at least I know how y’ feel. Mornin' sickness is a real bummer.”

 “It is indeed.”

\-----

 An image popped up on the monitor in the scanning room, William unhappy with how cold the gel seemed to be. “Boss, look!” Ronald grinned.

 William turned his head. “How wonderful. Is everything progressing as it should?”

 The midwife peered at the screen, moving the transducer around William’s stomach. “Everything looks absolutely fine. A nice, strong heartbeat.”

 “That’s great!” Ronald beamed.

 William let a small smile cross his lips. “It is indeed.”

\-----

 Two days later, William was about to get changed into his night clothes when he looked down at himself. “Ronald, I seem to be showing.”

 The blonde jumped out of bed. “Really?!” He was soon over to his partner, eyeing his stomach. “Ah … yeah. That’s fuckin’ awesome, Boss!”

 “Indeed, our little bundle is finally beginning to blossom.”

 “Yep.” Ronald placed a hand on William’s stomach, moving closer to peck him on the cheek. “Wanna’ celebrate?”

 “Yes, that would be marvellous.”

 “Who’s toppin’ tonight?”

 “That would be me.”

 “Eh … no fair!”

 “It is more than fair.” William grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the bed. The extra pregnancy hormone was wreaking havoc on his sex drive – in a very pleasing manner.

\-----

 Almost two months passed and William’s morning sickness had now ended, being replaced with a dull ache in the base of his back. Will and Jack were currently at Grell’s house with Erica, the couple relaxing in the living room. “Oh.”

 “Wha’ is it?” Ronald asked.

 “I … thought for a moment that I felt a small flicker of movement.”

 “Ah, sweet!” Ronald lifted William’s maternity top up and bent over on the sofa to kiss the small bump his partner now had. “How big do y’ think they're gonna’ be?”

 “I have no idea.”

 “We should ge’ Eric and Grell ta’ take bets on it. Good way ta’ earn a bit of extra money.” He sat back up straight on the sofa and William rested his head on his shoulder.

 “That is immoral.”

 “Na, it – Boss, y’ really are turnin’ into a big softie.”

 “Nonsense, Ronald, complete and utter nonsense.”

\-----

 “Please let it be another boy!” Ronald pleaded as William’s six month scan took place.

 “You are having a little girl.” The midwife stated.

 The blonde let out a chuckle. “Looks like y’ win this one, Boss.”

 “Are … you certain? We are really going to have a girl?” William asked.

 “Yes, you really are.”

 “Oh … how glorious. I have … always … wanted a … girl.”

 “Ah … Boss, don’t start blubberin’ on me.”

 “I … I cannot help it!”

\----

 As Will and Jack came home from school that afternoon, Will asked “which gender did our new addition turn out to be?”

 “A girly.” Ronald stated.

 “Oh … that is lovely. Can I be the one to name her?”

 William nodded. “I do not see why not.”

 “Then I choose Rosalee.”

 “Oh … what caused that decision?”

 “I and Jack have such plain names. I did not want to same fate to befall my little sister.”

 “Then Rosalee it will be.”

 “Wha’ ‘bout if it was a boy?” Ronald asked.

 Will chuckled. “I had a sneaking suspicion that it would be a girl all along.”

 “Ah Boss, we got a lil’ psychic over here.”

 “It would appear so.” William agreed.

 Will thought for a moment. “I do not think that I will ever get used to Father having a baby bump, though I could not be more overjoyed by this news. I wished that Jack would turn out to be a girl also.”

 Jack, having not long turned four, huffed. “Tits? No thanks. They giggle too much.”

 Ronald snorted. “Baaad mental images, Cheeky Monkey.”

 Will feigned shock. “Oh … I am scarred for life.”

\-----

 A week later, Ronald and William flopped down in bed after a long love making session. “I … feel extremely uncomfortable.” The supervisor admitted.

 “In wha’ way?” Ronald asked.

 “My back is being a pain.”

 “Ah … yeah, pregnancy aches suck.”

 “Yes and if it doesn’t clear up soon, I will have no choice but to go to the doctor’s surgery.”

 “Yeah but y’ should probs jus’ ge’ some rest now. Y’ looked proper knackered.”

 “Ah … yes, sleep does sound marvellous.” William pulled off his glasses and switched off the lamp on the nightstand.

 He awoke five hours later, intense pain burning in his abdomen. “R … Ronald.” The blonde didn’t awaken. “Ronald!”

 “Ehh … mornin’ already?”

 “No, of course not. Help me to the bathroom, would you -.” He paused, becoming aware of the dampness against the bedsheets under him. “What is ….” He turned over slowly in bed and flicked the light on.

 As Ronald pulled the sheets back to get out of bed, he froze. “S … shit Boss, ya’ bleedin’, bleedin’ a lot ….”


	4. Rosalee.

 “W … what?” William grabbed his glasses, putting them on. He then reached a hand down, pulling it back up and seeing bright red blood coating his palm.

 “We need to ge’ y’ ta’ tha’ hospital.” Ronald scrambled out of bed. “I’ll ask Grell ta’ look after tha’ kids for tonight.” William continued to stare at his palm and Ronald moved to his side of the bed, reaching out a hand. “Come on, y’ gonna’ be fine but tha’ sooner we ge’ ta’ tha’ hospital, tha’ better.”

 As William was helped into a standing position, he doubled over in pain. “Boss, what’s tha’ matter?”

 The supervisor braced his clean hand against the nightstand. “I … I think I am … going into labour.”

 “S … shit.” Ronald rushed to grab a dressing gown from the wardrobe. “Here, put this on and we can go.” As William struggled back into an upright standing position, his eyes went wide. “Boss?”

 “M … my waters have just … broken.” He let out a gasp, a sudden contraction hitting him and causing him to bend over again. The robe was pulled around William’s back, Ronald porting them both to the hospital.

\-----

 A ringing alerted Grell to the phone call coming from her cell. She reached out a hand, groping around for the item, before it was pulled to her ear. “Oh Ronnie darling – hmm Undie, don’t nibble there when I’m trying to take a call!” She giggled.

 “Grell, I need a favour.” Came Ronald’s shaking voice.

 “Hmm? Whatever is the matter?”

 “Tha’ Boss has gone inta’ labour and there’s no one home ta’ care of Will and Jack.”

 “Labour?! Can’t they do something to stop it?!”

 “It’s too late.”

 “Oh darling, I’m so sorry.”

 “I gotta’ go anyway, tha’ Boss needs me.”

 “What should I tell the little dears?”

 “Tha’ truth. Will’s gonna’ know somethin’ is up anyway.” The call was ended there, Ronald rushing back into the hospital room and taking the seat next to William’s bedside. The supervisor was pale and sweaty, body shaking with pain.

 “Hnnn … I … I need to push.”

\------

 The umbilical cord was cut, the midwife wrapping the tiny baby up in a small blanket. “She’s not gonna’ make it, is she?” Ronald asked. He already knew the answer but couldn’t quite believe the harsh reality. Rosalee’s heartbeat had still been strong during the scan William was given soon after entering the hospital.

 “No, I’m so sorry. She won’t be alive for much longer.”

 “C … can I hold her?”

 “Of course.” Rosalee was handed to Ronald.

 “Boss, y’ wanna -.”

 “No.” William covered his face with his hands. “Take her outside. I … I do not want to see this.”

 Ronald nodded and the midwife led him into another hospital room. He sat down in the nearest chair, letting the floods of tears overtake him. A fingertip reached out to touch Rosalee’s cheek. And then it hit him like a brick to the chest; he’d never see his little girl grow up.

\-----

 Ronald came back into William’s room, arms empty and eyes red. William looked up at him. “She … has passed?”

 “Yeah.” Ronald stated, sitting down on the edge of the bed. “Boss, she … was so tiny. Could have … fitted in the … palm of my hand.”

 “I see.”

 “Tha’ midwife says tha’ we can take pictures and -.”

 “No.”

 “W … why not?”

 The supervisor glanced away. “I wish not to see a dead child. The ultrasound image will be enough.”

 The room fell silent for a while, before Ronald said “wha’ ‘bout a foot cast?”

 “No.”

 “Fuck sake Boss, she’s still our fuckin’ kid! I want somethin’ ta’ remember her by!”

 “I would appreciate it if you did not raise your voice to me at a time like this.”

 “Then show some fuckin’ emotion!”

 William ignored him. “I suppose that a cast will do no harm. Both Jack and Will had a cast done when they were a week old.”

 “Y … yeah. Y’ still in pain, babe?”

 “A little. I am guessing that the placenta will be coming away soon.”

 “Y … yeah, probably.”

 “I have been told to alert the medical staff when I think that it is about to happen. They must be short staffed tonight.” Ronald shifted to sit at William’s side on the bed. “Ronald, you are not supposed to do that and the bedsheets are filthy.”

 “Boss, let me be there for y’, please.”

 “V … very well.” William rested his head against Ronald’s shoulder. “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Six months in reapers is around 19 weeks for human pregnancy.


	5. A family so loving it could make my heart melt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah ... this chapter is heartwrenching and sweet at the same time.

 William and Ronald returned home sometime later, William having been told that his miscarriage was complete, though some bleeding not was to be unexpected. As soon as they arrived in the bedroom, William checked his watch and walked off into the couple’s en suite.

 “Boss?”

 “I am already rather late for work and must take a shower.” William stated.

 “Y’ gotta’ be fuckin’ kiddin’ me!”

 “Excuse me?” He appeared back in the doorframe.

 “Y’ can’t seriously be thinkin’ of goin’ ta’ work after what’s jus’ happened.”

 “My role leaves me with a great responsibility. One which will not be taken away by a personal tragedy.”

 “Y’ need fuckin’ rest. Y’ave jus’ gone through labour!”

 “Two quick pushes is hardly an exhausting task.”

 “Ge’ in bed!”

“Do not be ridiculous. I have work that must be completed.”

 Any further argument from Ronald was drowned out by the shower button being turned on.

\----

 That afternoon, Ronald picked his children up from school. “Mommy, wha’ happened ta’ Rosalee?” Jack asked. “What’s a miscarriage?”

 Will answered for him. “She is up in heaven now and will not be coming home.”

 “So she’s dead.”

 Ronald cringed internally at Jack’s bluntness but scooped the small boy into his arms. “Yeah but you’ll see her again someday, I promise.”

 “Did dying her hurt?”

 The reaper swallowed down the lump in his throat. “Na kiddo, she wasn’t in any pain.”

 “Then why did she not survive?” Will asked. “She must have experienced a little pain.”

 “Na, she seemed pretty peaceful. Her lungs jus’ weren’t formed properly and that’s why she didn’t make it.”

 “I see. How is father?”

 “He’s alright.”

 Jack tugged on his mother’s shirt. “But I’ll still be a good boy. Not … upset Daddy more.”

 “Tha’ would be great, Buddy.”

\----

 Two days later, Ronald lay on the bed in the couple’s bedroom, tears streaming down his face. William was downstairs, making dinner for him, Jack and Will. Hearing his phone ring, he pulled it from his pocket and answered it. “H … hey.”

 “Hey Ronnie, how ya’ holdin’ up?” Eric asked. Eric had been the first person that Ronald had broken the news to after Grell.

 “I’m … alright.”

 “Ya’ don’t sound fine. Want me ta’ come over?”

 “N … na, I jus’ need ta’ grieve is all. I’ll be alright soon.”

 “Yeah … alright. How’s William doin’?” Ronald clutched at Rosalee’s cast with his one hand but didn’t answer. “Ronnie?”

 “He … he’s great.”

 “Great?”

 Ronald let out a bitter laugh. “Yeah, it’s like he doesn’t … even fuckin’ care. Went straight back ta’ work after wha’ had happened.”

 “Yeah … I know. Maybe that’s his way of grievin’?”

 “Well it’s … fuckin’ doin’ my head in. Every time I try ta’ ask him if he’s alright, he jus’ blanks me.”

 “Then he’s not doin’ great. Listen, I don’t know William as well as ya’ do but I’m guessin’ it jus’ hasn’t sunk in yet. Or he’s jus’ tryin’ ta’ block it out.”

 “Well doin’ tha’ isn’t gonna’ help him. He needs ta’ grieve too.”

 “Yeah and he will but ya’ need ta’ give him some time.”

 “Yeah … I guess but -.” The door to the bedroom was pushed open. “Eh … Rik, I gotta’ go. Talk ta’ y’ later.”

 “Oh … okay. Take care, mate.”

 “Yeah, y’ too.” The phone call was ended and the item placed on the nightstand, Ronald sitting up in bed and seeing William drawing closer to him.

 The supervisor was the first to speak. “Will is upset about some -.”

 “Yeah, ‘bout Rosalee! He wanted a lil’ sister a hell of a lot!”

 William frowned at him. “Why are you becoming irate with -.”

 “Because y’ pissin’ me off!” Ronald scrambled out of bed. “How do y’ do it, Boss?”

 “Do what?”

 “Be fine! How ‘ave y’ jus’ gotten over losin’ our baby!?”

 “Gotten over it?”

 “Y’ actin’ like y’ don’t even give a shit! How is it so fuckin’ easy for y’?”

 “It is not.”

 “Then show some fuckin’ emotion!”

 “I see no need to.”

 “Wha’ tha’ hell does tha’ mean? Y’ not bothered, are y’?!”

 “Ronald -.”

 “Y’ jus’ don’t care! It’s rippin’ me apart and y’ jus’ … y’ jus’ stand there wi’ tha’ stupid … fuckin’ expression on y’ face.” Ronald’s free hand clenched at his side.

 “Do not care? I care very much.”

 “Then act like it!”

 “I will not! What do you wish me to say?” William bit back, “That it hurts? That it tears me up inside knowing that I had to give birth to a child that had no chance of survival?”

 “Boss, I -.”

 “Because it does haunt me more than any other memory from my life.” The last few words turned to a whisper. “I do not talk about it with you because you would never understand.”

 “Of course I under -.”

 “You do not!” William’s shoulders began to shake, no matter how much he tried to keep them still. “How could you possibly … understand? You … were not the one to fail … her.”

 Ronald’s hand unclenched. “Boss -.”

 “You have no idea how I felt that morning. I … felt her as … she left my body and I knew, I knew … Ronald, that I … had just sentenced her to death. How … can you stand … there and tell … me that I do … not care?

 “I’m -.”

 “It … is my choice … whether I cry over this … or not. I ….” A tear slipped from his eye. “I … will not … break … down … over this ….” Ronald was instantly in front of him, pulling him into a tight hug. “Ronald … unhand me. I … do not -.”

 “Let it all out, babe.” Ronald moved a hand to rub William’s back. “Come on, jus’ let it out.”

 “No … I … I ….” William began to sob harshly. “We need … to go and check … on Will.”

 “And we will in a bit, but right now, y’ tha’ person I’m holdin’.” William clung to him tightly, brain unable to form anymore words. “Come lie down wi’ me for a bit.” The supervisor nodded and they slowly moved over to the bed, getting under the covers. Ronald pulled William close again, letting him sob his heart out against his chest. “Y’ ever feel like this again, y’ come and talk ta’ me, okay?”

 “I … I will … try.”

 “I’m always gonna’ be here for y’.”

 “Y … yes, I know.”

\-----

 A while later, William’s weeps had turned to small sniffs. “Boss?”

 “Y … yes?” The supervisor pulled away and sat up.

 “Don’t blame y’self for this.”

 “H … how can I not? She was perfectly healthy …. It was my … body that was not up … to the task. I … I failed her.”

 “They said tha’ it was a problem wi’ tha’ placenta tha’ caused it.”

 “Which is a part of me!” William glanced away. “I … I do wonder … if I had eaten a little healthier or taken it easier a work -.”

 “Y’ can’t go thinkin’ like tha’.”

 “I … cannot help it.”

 Ronald paused for a moment. “Well … next time -.”

 “Next time?” A sharp intake of breath was heard. “I … I am not ready for that.”

 “I didn’t mean now. But … maybe it’d be better for tha’ both of y’ if y’ didn’t race around at work. A Mommy needs her rest.”

 “What if there is … something wrong with me? So wrong, in fact, that I will never be able to carry a child to full term.”

 “There’s nothin’ wrong wi’ y’. Twenty percent of pregnancies end like this.”

 “S … so next time will be different? No … more anguish?”

 “Yeah.”

 “T … then at some point in time, I will … have to try again and hope for the best.”

 “That’s tha’ spirit, Boss.”

 “We really should go … and comfort Will now. He was a sobbing mess earlier.”

 “I’ll do it. Y’ ge’ some rest.”

 “A … are you sure?”

 “Yep. Want me ta’ bring y’ anythin’ back up?”

 “A small portion of dinner, if you would.”

 “Yep.” Ronald shifted out of bed and then bent down to kiss William on the cheek. “We’ll ge’ through this, I promise.”

 “Yes, though only with you by my side.”

 “Good, ‘cause I’m not goin’ anywhere.”

\-----

 A week passed and after dinner, Will and Jack found their parents on the sofa. “Mom, father, we would like to ask you something.” Will stated.

 “And what would that be?” William asked.

 “Well … things have been a little rough as of late and we wanted to think of happier times.”

 “Alright, ask away.” Ronald grinned.

 “How did you first get together?”

 Ronald laughed loudly. “Oh … man, tha’ was so fuckin’ funny.”

 “Please do tell.”

 “Well, almost forty years back, I had tha’ hots for y’ dad and wanted him ta’ take me out on a date.”

 “Yes.” William agreed. “So he decided to kidnap my scythe -.”

 “And I wouldn’t give it back until y’ dad took me out on a date.”

 “Feeling as if I had no choice and certain that I would destroy Ronald once my death scythe was retrieved, I agreed. We accompanied each other to the cinema -.”

 “And I tripped up and spilt soda all over tha’ Boss.”

 “Oh … that does not sound like a loving situation.” Will stated.

 William adjusted his glasses. “And yet, I found myself unable to become enraged with him outside of work.”

 “Y’ dad fell in love wi’ me because I got his pants wet.” Ronald winked.

 “Ronald!”

 “Wha’? It’s true.”

 “I did realise my love for your mother that night, yes.”

 “And then we ended up gettin’ drunk and well … bangin’ happened. Y’ dad must ‘ave thought tha’ I was good in bed because he asked me ta’ be his boyfriend tha’ next day after work.”

 “That is not exactly how it happened but yes, that is the story.”

 “That is rather beautiful.” Will smiled.

 Jack waved his hand in the air. “Question! Will you and Mommy ever get married?”

 Ronald said “eh … I dunnno’, Kid -.”

 “We will.” William stated.

 “B … Boss, is tha’ a proposal?”

 “Holy fuck! Ask him already!” Jack cheered.

 William let out a sigh. Not one of irritation but more of … acceptance? “I was planning to surprise you after Rosalee was born -.”

 “Ah! I will, I’ll marry y’!”

 “Ronald please, at least give me a chance to retrieve the ring from up -.”

 “Hell no! Kiss me now!” Ronald jumped onto his lap.

 “Not with children present.”

 “Killjoy.”

\------

 “Holy fuck … I can’t believe this.” Ronald stated, eyeing the new ring on his finger.

 “Mommy!” Jack raced into the room, Will and Porker following behind. A slip of paper was shoved into Ronald’s hand. “I drew a picture of you and Daddy at the cinemas.”

 The couple eyed the scribble and William smiled slightly. “That is very sweet of you, Jack.”

 “Put it up already!”

 “Of course.”

\-----

 Five weeks passed and William had given Jack’s drawing pride of place on the fridge. He moved into Will’s room, intent on getting him off to bed. His brow furrowed as he entered at seeing a large metal device sitting on the floor, wires and bolts attached to it. “Will, what is all this?”

 “Realm skipping device.” Was Will’s simple reply.

 “Excuse me?”

 “It is about to be tested for the first time.” Will lay a metal ruler in the middle of the device and turned it out. A horrendous screeching noise echoed through the room, a ray beam hitting the ruler and causing it to glow. The device was quickly switched off and Will picked up the ruler. “Ouch … hot … hot.”

 “What exactly are you trying to accomplish by risking setting fire to the house?”

 The ruler was swiped across thin air, a rip in dimensions being created. Will smiled widely. “If you would please follow me.” He hopped through the tear.

 “Will!” His father raced after him and stopped dead in his tracks when he found himself in a deserted public toilet. “Where … are we exactly?”

 “Run down and disused toilet in Whitechapel.”

 “T … the human world?”

 “Indeed. Mom helped me to find a location that would be safe to port to without being seen by any humans. He also found me all the parts for the device. I have been working on my theory for quite some time but only started building the skipping machine a week ago.”

 “H … how exactly does this work?” William turned around to find the portal had vanished.

 “I simply discovered a new wave on the electromagnetic spectrum. It is somewhere between infrared and ultraviolet. Quite harmless really but just right to split dimensions if concentrated enough.”

 “That is … impossible. No ray of light could -.”

 “And yet here we stand, in London, in the human realm.”

 “But … how did you manage to aim for such a precise location?”

 “Now that, Father, is a secret.”

 “H … how? You are eight years old! You are an absolute genius!”

 “I do try. If it is okay with you, I would like to call this ray the Rosalee Ray?”

 “That would be wonderful of you.”

 Will smiled and nodded, before asking tentatively “how are you feeling now about everything that has happened?”

 “With your sister?”

 “Yes.”

 “I am beginning to feel better, thanks to you and Jack.”

 “That’s rather sappy, Father.” Will stepped closer, wrapping his arms around the top of William’s legs.

 “Will, what -.”

 “But I am glad to hear that you are feeling better. It hurt me to see you looking so sad.”

 “T … thank you. And you? How are you feeling?”

 “My mood is much improved.”

 “That is wonderful to hear and son, Monica would be so very proud of you.”

 “That is all I wanted. I did this for her, after all.” Will pulled away just as William was contemplating hugging him back. “Time to go back home, would you not say?”

 “This will take us back to your bedroom?”

 “It will indeed.” The ruler was given a whipping motion and Will stepped back through the portal.

 William followed him, the bedroom greeting him. “Absolutely outstanding.”

\-----

 Nine weeks after the loss of Rosalee, William and Ronald were in bed. “Ronald, may I talk to you about something?”

 “Yep, anythin’.”

 “I wish to one day try again for another child but I feel that it will not be for months to come, maybe years.”

 Ronald’s hand moved to rest on his thigh. “Take all tha’ time y’ need Boss, I got y’ back.”

 “Thank you.”

 “I’ll always ‘ave y’ back and that’s a fuckin’ promise.”

 The supervisor nodded. “Words like those are what keep me going. Really Ronald, what would I ever do without you?” Ronald gave no answer, the room falling into a comfortable silence.

_How would I ever survive without a family as loving as this?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alan will be coming back into this story again after the next, rather short chapter.


	6. Well, UT wasn't expecting that.

 Three years had passed, Will now eleven, Erica and Jack seven. During that time, Will had tweaked and tested his skipping device, which had been eventually named as ‘The Monny’. He’d figured out how to open portals to any location, both in the human world and the reaper realm. The device had been modified and sized down to a tiny box, about the size of a wedding ring box.

 He’d never expected for it to be such a success but 90% of over 16’s in the reaper realm (all continents) had one now. Some used it to port back and forth from their apartments in the human world, where as some just used it to port around easily in the reaper realm. At £60 a device, he’d made hundreds of thousands and the money left over after the cost of the parts had been split. Half was kept in savings for him, while the other half was used for a charity scheme.

 The main focus of the charity was to recruit humans to become therapists and the like, as well as to raise awareness for mental illness. He hoped that doing this would prevent any more cases similar to Monica’s taking place.

 He’d been porting around the different countries in the reaper realm to recruit new member. His father wasn’t too happy about him going places on his own, but he could hardly stop him. One flick of the ruler and Will would be off, forms and leaflets in hand.

 And it wasn’t only rulers that were being used. Anything metal could be charged with The Monny for up to 40 hours. Keys were a favourite, as were spoons. One human in reaper America had been creative and used a metal medal from WW1, which their father had been in before he’d become a reaper.

 As well as this, Will was about to start college when the term started. Nope, not high school, college. He’d gone into high school at nine but had flown through it, completing five years in a mere year and a half. Not that he’d look too different from the shorter college kids. He was already up to Ronald’s shoulder. Damn William and his lanky frame genes.

\-----

 William rushed to his toilet, bending down over it and being sick. Ronald was quickly at his side. “Wow, tha’ was quick. We’ve only been tryin’ for two weeks.”

 William wiped his mouth. “Let me at least … take a test first.”

 “Gotcha.” Ronald ported away, coming back a few minutes later with a twin pregnancy test. He handed it to William.

 “Thank you.”

\-----

 Both tests had come back positive, telling William that he was two weeks pregnant. Ronald grinned. “Wonder if we conceived on tha’ first night.”

 “We … may have.”

 Ronald moved to pull him into a hug. “I got a great feelin’ ‘bout this, Babe.”

 “I glad one of us does.”

 “Nothin’ is gonna’ happen. Jus’ make sure tha’ y’ take it easy.”

 “How can I?! Our wedding is set for three months’ time.”

 “Then we’ll push it back ta’ next year.”

 “That is fine with you?”

 Ronald beamed. “Yep. Don’t want y’ stressin’.”

 “Then we shall do that.”

 “Awesome.”

 “And Ronald, please do not tell a soul about this until I have at least had my first scan. Just in case ….”

 “My lips are sealed.”

\------

 Two days later, a Friday, Grell swayed into William’s office. “Ohh darling – oh ….”

 “Can I help you, Sutcliff?”

 “You’re pregnant!”

 “No … I am -.”

 “It is obvious.”

 William’s eyebrow twitched. “In what way?”

 “A lady knows these things.” She rubbed her back lightly. “Nnn.”

 “Stop groaning and get out of my office.”

 “Hmm … I have awful backache. I and Undie must have overstretched in that new position this morning.”

 “What could I possibly gain by being given that information? Get out, now.”

 “It better heal up by tonight. I have a club to attend with the girlies.”

 “Sutcliff, I really do not care. Would you just leave?”

 “Awwhh … someone’s hormones are flaring up already. How precious!”

\-----

 That night, while Undertaker was at work, Grell stripped off her clothes, going to look in her wardrobe for a party dress. She hissed slightly, her back ache getting worse. Really, she should have healed by now, though she wouldn’t admit that she thought it was because she was getting old.

 A hand reached to stroke against a silky garment and then the pain hit her. “Ooooh ….” She moved over to the bed and realised quite suddenly – this was labour pain, and the labour was progressing quickly, another contraction hitting her as soon as the previous one ended.

 Moving to lie on her side, she waited for the pain to pass. It didn’t, the urge to push coming within minutes. Her hand reached down and she let out a groan as she began to bear down.

 Soon, she turned back over and sat up, lifting the baby up between her legs and in front of her. “Ohh … hello, little darling.” The baby was held in one arm, Grell scrambling on the nightstand for her phone with a blood stained hand. Undertaker’s contact icon was clicked on and it began to ring. The baby let out a cry as it was answered.

 “What are you wailing about, tehehehe?” UT’s voice came through the phone.

 “It’s not me crying, you dipstick! Get home, now!”

\----

 Saturday morning was now here and the door to William’s home was knocked on. The supervisor answered it and let out a sign of distain at seeing Grell. “You have kidnapped a new born, brilliant.”

 Grell giggled softly. “Oh no, she’s all mine.”

 “Please, if you were pregnant, everyone in branch would have known within a day.”

 “Except that I hadn’t a clue I was pregnant. It was quite a shock really.”

 “Excuse me?”

 Ronald appeared at William’s side. “Oh man, babynappin’ is naughty, Grell.”

 “She says that it is her child.” William stated.

 “Eh?”

 “That is correct, darlings.”

 “How could you not have known?” Asked William.

 “I had no symptoms. The little dear just popped right out last night.” Grell had a tilted uterus also, meaning that she hadn’t felt her daughter kicking or moving.

 “But what about weight gain?”

 “Well if I had gained a little, I certainly didn’t notice.”

 Ronald snorted. “So y’ knew straight away tha’ tha’ Boss was pregnant but never knew that y’ were?”

 “Yes, it is rather embarrassing. A Mother should know these things.”

 “But how, aren’t you on the injection?” William asked.

 “She must have slipped through the net during my last injection. Maybe I left it a few days late or something.”

 “And the child is healthy?”

 “Yes, you know that the injection does no harm to a child that is already present. She was a few weeks premature but the hospital says she couldn’t be healthier. A little five pound bundle. When Undie found out, he had a giggle fit.”

 “And you are alright?”

 “Well … I certainly wasn’t planning to have another baby but I couldn’t be happier.”

 “Y’ lookin’ good.” Ronald stated. “Sayin’ y’ been in labour.”

 “You boys just cannot handle the strain. I have more energy than ever.”

 Ronald nodded. “Need any baby clothes? We still got some of Rosalee’s upstairs.”

 “Oh no, Undie brought plenty this morning. Plus, those are precious items.”

 “They are indeed.” William stated.

 “But … you never know, you may be having a little girl.” Grell smiled.

 “Yeah, tha’ Boss hopes so. Come in anyway.” Ronald moved aside for Grell and her baby to pass.

 She took her seat in the living room and her child began to cry. “Oh dear, whatever is the matter? Is that meanie in the corner upsetting you?” She referred to William. The baby was rocked gently back to silence. “See? You’re safe, sweetie.”

 “Wha’ y’ gonna’ call her?” Ronald asked.

 “Isn’t it obvious? Her name is Crimson.”

 William adjusted his glasses. “Of course.”

 -----

 Almost three months into William’s pregnancy, William eyed himself in the mirror. “I am already beginning to show.”

 Ronald looked over at him. “Sweet! We’re gonna’ ‘ave a big baby.”

 “Indeed we are.”

 “I feel sorry for y’ asshole.”

 “Ronald, that isn’t helpful!”

\----

 “Man, y’ really gettin’ big.” Ronald stated as William lay on the hospital trolley for his four month scan.

 “I am aware of that.”

 The midwife ran the transducer over William’s stomach and let out a gasp.

 “W … what is it? Is there something wrong?”

 She shook her head. “No, I just haven’t seen this for myself before. Congratulations Mr Spears, Mr Knox, you’re having triplets.”

 Ronald laughed loudly while William’s face fell. “Y … you have got to be kidding me.”


	7. Time is little and hearts grow weak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note for the previous chapter. 1 in 600 women do not know they are pregnant until they they are go into labour or are in the last stages of pregnancy.

 Three weeks later, Eric and Erica were helping the Spears family to move house. “Ya’ really gettin’ big William, got twins in there?” Eric asked when he ported into the new house, packed box in hand. The house had six bedrooms and was situated twenty minutes’ walk from the association headquarters, ten from Eric’s house. Not that walking was much of an issue for reapers. Why use your feet when you could port?

 “Na, triplets.” Ronald stated.

 Eric dropped the box on his foot, yelping and cussing in pain while Erica jumped up and down on the spot. “Three babies?! Oooh … that’s amazing!”

 “You really think that we would be uprooting our family if we were only expecting one child?” William asked. He was sitting on a chair in the living room, fanning himself with a piece of paper, the summer heat getting the best of him.

 “True – ah, tha’ fuckin’ hurts!” Eric shook his foot slightly.

 Erica pouted at him. “Daddy, stop swearing!”

 “Ah … sorry, Princess.” He turned back to Ronald. “Ya’ gonna’ ‘ave ya’ work cut out wi’ three little ones.”

 “I think that he is quite looking forward to the challenge.” William stated, shifting from the chair. “I am in need of a glass of water.”

 “Boss, y’ sit back down.” I’ll ge’ it for y’.”

 “Thank you.”

\-----

 Eric and Ronald worked tirelessly to unpack all of the items, Erica helping with the smaller belongings. Once the house was set up, Grell was told to bring Jack and Will over. Their parents had wanted to surprise them with a finished house.

 She ported them and Crimson into the living room. “Woah, this house looks fuckin’ massive!” Jack cheered, before racing off to search the house.

 Will smiled slightly. “A very nice choice, Father.”

 “Your mother was the one to pick this home.”

 “Hey Grell.” Eric said. “Did ya’ know tha’ William’s havin’ triplets?”

 “I did indeed.”

 “H … how?” Asked a gobsmacked William.

 “I have a sixth sense for this sort of thing, darling.”

 “Hah, that’s funny.” Ronald chuckled. “Sayin’ y’ was carryin’ a kid for fifty weeks and had no clue.”

 “Yeah.” Eric agreed. “baby-dar must ‘ave been broken.”

\-----

 Almost six months passed and William was now ten months pregnant. He’d found out that he was carrying three boys, meaning this was unlikely to be the last time he got pregnant.

 Today, it was Erica’s eighth birthday and of the night, she was going over to Ronald’s house for a party to celebrate both her and Jack’s turn of the year. At present, Eric was braiding her hair, which was now down to hip level. They would be attending the cinema in London for the first few hours of the afternoon.

 Erica heard a sniff coming from behind her. “Daddy … are you crying?”

 “N … na.”

 “Yep, you are. You … wouldn’t be making that sound if you weren’t crying.”

 Eric pulled away from her hair to wipe his eyes. “Ya’ know tha’ bdays are jus’ a bit hard for me.”

 “Because Mommy … isn’t here.” Erica stated.

 “Y … yeah.”

 “He needs to come back. I wish that … he was better already. It’s sad to … see you upset.”

 “Yeah … sorry.”

 “But Mommy will come back! I just know that he will.”

 “Yeah, of course he’s gonna’.”

 “And when he does, I … want to know where he’s been.”

 “Ya’ angry at him?”

 “Nope. I just want him to be okay and … I want to see where he’s been. Maybe America or Germany … or oooh … Paris!”

 “Ya’ can ask him when he gets here, don’t worry.”

 “Yep … soon I hope.”

 Eric sniffed again. “Yeah … ya’ and me both.”

\-----

 In a small park in Germany, Sascha sat at Alan’s side, Rudgar behind the park bench. A terrorist attack was about to take place nearby and they were waiting for souls to collect. “Al, you look so sad.” Sascha stated.

 “Y … yeah.”

 “What are you moping over now?” Rudgar asked impatiently.

 “Do you miss Eric and Erica?” Sascha asked.

 “Y … yes. It’s Erica’s birthday today. She’s turning … eight.”

 Rudgar let out an irritated sigh. “For the love of God, if you miss them so much, go back home. I’m certainly sick of seeing you sulk like a spoilt brat.”

 “Rudgar, that is very rude! It is not that easy for Al.”

 “I can’t … go home. Eric … wouldn’t want to see me. He … probably hates me.”

 “I do not think so.” Sascha patted his back lightly. “He did not want you to leave to begin with, did he? He will be so very happy to see you again.”

 “I … I don’t think that I’m ready.”

 “Well you are running out of time.” Rudgar referred to the demon venom that had been slowly taking hold over Alan’s body ever since the attack four years ago. “The doctors have told you this. You only have a few days left.”

 “B … but I feel okay. I’m not … in too much pain or anything.” _I_ _only got attacked because ... I was too busy thinking of Eric and ... Erica. And Eric ... wasn't there to save me the second ... time around._

 “But it will stop your heart suddenly and that will be the end.” Sascha stated. “You don’t know when it will finally infect that organ. You need to go now.”

 “I … I don’t know if I’m ready. Please don’t tell … anyone in London where I am.”

 “We will not. Mr Spears is really scary and will kick my butt if he sees me again. Especially when he knows I have kept this a secret for seven years.”

 “He’s a … nice person, really, he is.”

 “We are not going to disclose classified information.” Rudgar said. “But you have been going back and forth for years over this matter. You even went as far as to travel to London and then you came back. If you do not go, you will die before you ever see your family.”

 “If … I’m not ready, I’m not ready. I’m not … going to go back now just because I’m about to die. That’s a selfish reason.”

 “And leaving a child Motherless is not selfish? You complete idiot.”

 “Rudgar, you know how much Al was struggling. At least try to be a bit more understanding and stop being a giant dick!”

 “The only dick here is the man sitting next to you.”

 “Rudgar!” A large bomb blast to the east ended that conversation for today, the reapers porting away.

\-----

 “Ronald, what the heck are you doing?!” William shouted as Ronald and Jack came inside from the back garden. They were both completely covered in mud.

 “Comin’ ta’ ‘ave a wash?”

 “No, I mean, what an earth were you doing outside?”

 “Playin’ in tha’ mud?”

 William glared at him. “Would you please act your age?”

 “Eh, if I acted my age, I’d be dead.”

 “You -,” William looked at the tiled kitchen floor, “The floor is filthy! I … I must go and retrieve the mop.”

 “Hell no, y’ go rest. I’ll do tha’.”

 “You have never cleaned in your life!”

 “Babe, y’ too big ta’ be movin’ around so much.”

 “Excuse me -.”

 “Y’ tha’ size of a house right now.”

 Jack laughed loudly. “Daddy is really fat!”

 William’s eyebrow twitched. “Oh … how lovely of the both of you. Thank you very much!”

\-----

 Eric and Erica had been home from the cinema for around an hour, Eric washing the dishes and Erica upstairs playing in her room. They had about three hours left before the party started. The doorbell rang and Eric grunted, wiping his hands on the tea towel. He didn’t want visitors right now, not when he was about to get Erica ready for the party. No doubt she’d want her hair style changed and her nails painted.

 As he opened the door, he began to speak “Sorry, can ya’ come back -?” In front of him stood Alan, the brunette eyeing the ground. “Al ….”

 “H … hi.” Alan stammered, eyes not shifting from the ground.

 “Al ….” A lump rose in Eric's throat.

 “Y … yeah. I’m … sorry, I … I s … should g … go. Sorry … f … for bother -.” Alan was grabbed by his coat and pulled into a massive hug.

 “Al … ya’ … ya’ … really back.”

 “Y … yeah.”

 Eric let out a sob, knees buckling and bringing both reapers crashing to the ground. “M … Mommy’s … home.” He pulled Alan into his lap and began to rock them both back and forth, sobs only growing in force as he held Alan as tightly as possible. “M … M … Mommy’s home! Mommy’s … finally … h … home! Mommy’s … home ….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm rather curious. I have not really explained the appearences of the children in much detail and would like to know how everyone reading the story sees them? Comment below.


	8. Because I need you right now.

 On Erica’s first birthday, Eric had asked William and Ronald to become her godparents. They had agreed, as if anything were to happen to Eric on the field, his daughter would need guardians to take care of her, as well as a place to call home.

 The agreement made more sense as she began to grow up, as once she began to talk, she would call Ronald her Aunty and William her Uncle due to all the time she had spent at their house. Will and Jack were also known as her cousins.

 The eight year old came charging down the stairs and into the hallway. “Daddy, hurry up and paint -.” She caught a glimpse of the man held tightly in Eric’s arm. “M … Mommy!” Darting forwards, she jumped on both of her parents, sending them the two males sprawling into a heap on their backs. Before Alan had a chance to move, thin arms wrapped as best they could around him. “M … Mommy! Oh … wow, you’re so pretty!”

 “T … thank you.”

 Eric felt Alan tense against his side. “Princess, give ya’ Mommy some space. He’s probably tried from … his trip.”

 “But ….” She pulled away. “Can I paint your … nails, Mommy?”

 “Umm ….” Alan began.

 “Princess, ya’ can paint mine. Mommy needs ta’ rest.”

 “No … it’s okay.” Alan stated. “I … I don’t mind.”

 “Yay!” Erica stood up and grabbed Alan’s arm, pulling him easily to his feet. She had definitely gained Eric’s strength. With a giggle, she pulled him towards the stairs.

 “Hey Princess, wait, I’m comin’ wi’ ya-.” Eric called after them.

 “Nope, you … need to finish the dishes, right? Plus, I want Mommy … all to myself for a bit.”

 “But -.”

 “I … I’ll be okay, Eric.” Alan stated.

 As they disappeared up the stairs, Eric wiped away his tears. “Damn … he’s … really home.”

\-----

 Erica rooted around in her nail polish case. “Hmmm … lilac would really suit you, Mommy.”

 “O … okay.”

 “Do … you not like purple?”

 “No … I do.” Alan stated. “It’s … my favourite colour.”

 “Me too!” Erica giggled as she took in Alan’s appearance properly. “You’re … so tiny. No wonder … Daddy loves you so much. So cute!” She giggled again. “Aww … Mommy, I made you blush!”

 As she sat down in front of him on the floor and grabbed his wrist, Alan noticed how long her fingers were. She definitely had Eric’s height, though she didn’t have a broad frame and she closely resembled Alan in his facial features.

 “You’re … quiet Mommy, are … you shy?”

 “A … a little.”

 “Me … too sometimes but … I don’t feel shy around you.”

 “That’s … good.”

 “So … where have you been for the past seven and a half years?” Alan gulped and turned his face away from her. “I’m … not mad, Mommy. I just want to … know where you’ve been.”

 “Umm … Germany.”

 “Aww … is it pretty there?”

 “It … was nice.”

 Erica smiled. “Daddy … always said that you’d be back at some point. I knew that you would be too … and I was right.”

 “He … did?”

 “Yep.” Erica grabbed his other wrist. “You should get lilac streaks in your hair. It … would be so cute!”

_I … I won’t be here long … enough for that._

_\----_

 Alan came into the kitchen, finding Eric putting away the dishes. “E … Eric?”

 The blonde turned around. “Everythin’ alright?”

 He nodded. “Erica … told me that … I needed to spend some time with you too. She’s … going to pick out a dress and stuff for … the party herself.”

 “Alright.” Eric shut the cabinet.

 “T … this is really … awkward, isn’t it?”

 “Not really. Erica seems ta’ be warmin’ ta’ ya’ already.”

 “O … okay.”

 “But ya’ still havin’ trouble bein’ around her?”

 Alan nodded. “I’m … not used to seeing her and … I feel bad for missing … eight years of her life.”

 “Yeah … it’ll take time.”

 “Are … you mad at me?”

 “I missed ya’.”

 “I didn’t ask -.”

 “I missed ya’ too much ta’ be mad. It fuckin’ hurt but it wasn’t jus’ ya’ fault, it was mine too, for not bein’ more patient wi’ ya’ at tha’ start.”

 “O … okay.”

 “Ya’ know tha’ first word tha’ Erica said?”

 “Princess maybe?”

 “Mommy.”

 “O … oh.”

 “Probs’ ‘cause I mentioned ya’ so much.”

 “O … okay. Y … you told Erica that … I’d come back, didn’t you?”

 Eric almost dropped the fork he’d just picked up. “Yeah, ‘cause I knew tha’ ya’ would. Told her tha’ ya’ were poorly and needed ta’ ge’ better. I knew tha’ ya’ wouldn’t jus’ abandon use like tha’.”

 “I … am feeling better … than before.”

 Eric smiled warmly. “That’s great ta’ hear, babe.”

 “How is everyone? Have … I missed much?”

 “Yeah, a hell of a lot.”

 “Will … you tell me about it?”

 Eric let out a small chuckle. “Was jus’ ‘bout ta’.”

\-----

 Eric had just finished explaining about Grell and her surprise baby, as well as William being pregnant with triplets. Alan stared at him in shock. “I … never thought that William would get pregnant.”

 “Me either. He’s goin’ in for a c section in like two weeks or somethin’.”

 “But … you just said that he’s only ten months … pregnant?”

 “Yeah and he’s fuckin’ massive. Poor guy is waddlin’ around like a wounded hippo.”

 Alan giggled softly. “That’s mean … Eric.”

 “Hah, it’s true. But tha’ c section, it’s ‘cause triplets never make it ta’ full term usually in tha’ human world. It’s probably tha’ same here.”

 “And … he’s okay with not … giving birth naturally?”

 “Yeah. Ronnie said tha’ he was a bit bummed out ‘cause he wanted ta’ ‘ave a kid naturally but after wha’ happened last time, he’d rather them ge’ here safe.”

 “L … last time?”

 “Yeah … ‘bout three or four years ago he miscarriage when he was six months gone.”

 “Oh … that’s awful.”

 “I know. Ya’ should ge’ ta’ see him – ya’ transferrin’ back, right?”

 “I … am.” _If … I make it that far._ “Umm … Eric, there’s -.”

 “Daddy … how do I look?” Erica appeared in the kitchen, doing a little twirl in a long, sparkly lilac dress.”

 “As beautiful as ever, Princess.” Eric smiled.

 “Yay! Will you … come and do my hair?”

 “Yeah, wha’ style ya’ thinkin’ of?”

 “Braids.”

 “But ya’ hair’s already braded.”

 “N … no, I want the back part loose. Can … you braid, Mommy?”

 “N … no.”

 Eric chuckled at a sudden memory. “Remember tha’ mess ya’ left my hair in when ya’ tried ta’ braid it?”

 “Y … yeah, it was awful.” Alan smiled softly.

 “It was tha’. Come on Princess, I’ll race ya’ upstairs.”

 “Daddy, that’ not fair. Your legs are longer than mine!”

\------

 “Al, wanna’ come ta’ tha’ party?” Eric asked as he grabbed Erica’s shoes for her.

 “Umm … no, I’m not … ready for that.” Alan replied.

 “Daddy, you’re not coming … either.” Erica smiled.

 “Eh, why?”

 “You need to stay with Mommy … and make sure that he doesn’t run off again.”

 “He’s not gonna’.”

 “Then … use it for some time to get to know each other again. I’ll be … fine with Uncle William and Aunty Ronnie.”

 “Ya’ sure?”

 “Yep.”

 “Well ... alright then.”

\-----

 Eric ported back into the living room, thankful to see Alan still standing there. “Ya’ can sit down, ya’ know. It’s still ya’ house too.”

 Alan moved closer to him. “C … can I have a hug?”

 “Ya’ don’t ‘ave ta’ ask babe, come here.”

 Alan rushed forward, burying his face in Eric’s shoulder as he slipped his arms around him. “D … do … they know that … I’m back?”

 “Ronnie and William? Yeah, they do but they’re gonna’ give ya’ all tha’ time alone tha’ ya’ need.”

 “G … good.”

 “Do I ge’ a kiss now then?”

 “If … you want one.” Alan lifted his head and looked at Eric.

 “I wouldn’t be askin’ if I didn’t.” The blonde smiled.

 “T … true.” Alan pecked him shyly on the mouth, blushing intensely when he felt Eric’s mouth open, tongue probing against his lips. He allowed access, both of them letting out a sound of pleasure. They both tasted just as the other remembered. Eric of fresh mint and Alan of nothing but sweetness.

 Soon, deep kisses turned to small touches and then to gropes, both men needing to burn the feel of each other back into memory. Eric’s mouth moved to suck lightly on Alan’s neck, palm sliding down to cup Alan’s bottom.

 “Ah … Eric, I … need you … to ….”

 Eric’s other hand moved down to rub against Alan’s growing erection through his clothing, words breathed softly against pale skin. “This?”

 “Not … just that ….”

 The hand on Alan’s bottom slid between clothed cheeks. “Here too?”

 “Y … yes, I … need you.”

 “I need ya’ too. I’ve really missed ya’.”

 “D … do you … still love me?”

 “Ya’ know tha’ I do.”

 “G ... good. Hmm … s … sofa.”

 “Kinky sod.” Eric moved away, grabbing Alan’s hand. The brunette was pushed down against the seats, head resting on the arm of the sofa. His hand reached up, tugging slightly on Eric’s shirt.

 Eric reached down, unbuttoning Alan’s trousers and pulling on them. They were soon removed along with his underwear and thrown carelessly to the floor. Eric moved between his legs, pushing one back, hand at the back of Alan’s thigh.

 A quickly licked finger pressed inside Alan and he let out a groan, arm rising to cover his face.

 “Al, don’t do tha’.”

 “B … but -.”

 “I want ta’ see ya’.”

 Alan peaked from under his arm. “Y … you do?”

 “Of course I do.”

 “That … makes me happy.” Alan’s arm dropped back onto the furniture.

\-----

 Quick preparation over, Eric pulled his three fingers away. “Ya’ still on birth control, right?”

 “F … for my periods, y … yes.” Alan reached down, fingers pulling against the buckle of Eric’s belt. Eric unbuckled it and pulled it away, dropping it to the floor and opening the parting of his jeans before spitting into his palm and lubing himself up. Alan’s hips were lifted onto his knees and he pushed inside. “E … Eric … hmmm.”

 Eric shifted forward, pulling Alan’s legs around his waist and crashing their lips together. There was a scraping of teeth, a clawing of nails against the back of Eric’s shirt. It was rough and passionate, neither of them being able to wait to undress, Eric still fully clothed and Alan with his opened suit coat, shirt and socks still on. But Alan needed that right now, they both did; to feel the other so deeply and completely.

 The blonde pulled back from the kiss and Alan tangled his fingers in the thick hair at the base of his skull, eyes locked. They continued to gaze at each other deeply as the force of Eric’s thrusts made the sofa creak, Eric’s mouth hanging open slightly in his pleasure. That’s what made Alan’s eyes begin to string with tears. _He … he’s really looking at me._ That’s the one thing Alan craved most during intimacy. Eye contact. To know that Eric was seeing him and only him, loving and making love to him and him alone.

 The deep thrusting turned sloppy as Eric grunted through his orgasm, Alan moaning softly at feeling his partner spilling into him. The blonde pulled away and slid down, determined to bring Alan to orgasm with his fingers and mouth. That’s when he noticed it; the blood seeping through the side of Alan’s shirt. “Al … w … wha’ tha’ hell?”


	9. The Tosspot.

 “E … Eric, I was … going to tell you. I … really was, please don’t … be angry ….” Alan’s voice trailed off to a sob as he eyed Eric, unable to read the expression on his face.

 “Ya’ … should ‘ave phoned me … or up somethin’. Didn’t I deserve ta’ know as soon as possible?” Eric’s brain was still trying to process the news.

 “I didn’t think … that I was so … sick. I’m not … in pain or anything … just an ache in my chest. And I don’t … know why my wound re-opens but … it does sometimes. I … never expected the … doctors to tell me … that I’d be … dead in a few days.”

 There was an audible intake of breath before Eric spoke again. “Ya’ … ya’ wha’?”

 “It … it’s terminal and … I’ll … be gone in a few days.”

 “So that’s tha’ only reason ya’ come back, eh? So … ya’ could see me again before … pissin’ off for good. Ya’ never … wanted ta’ see Erica. Ya’ never cared ’bout her.”

 “I … I did. Eric … I … I wanted to come back and … I … did try to years ago … but I wasn’t … ready. I … do care about her. I missed her, I … really did. Please -.” Alan grabbed onto Eric’s shirt but was shoved away.

 “At least put ya’ fuckin’ clothes back on.”

 “I – o … okay.” Alan scrambled off of the sofa, winching slightly as a pain he had never felt before shot up his side. “N … nnn.” His underwear and trousers were pulled on shakily. “S … should I … just lea -?” Eric stood up suddenly. “Eric … where are you -?”

 “Ge’ ya’ shoes.”

 “W … why?”

 “Ya’ really think tha’ I’m jus’ gonna’ accept this?!”

 “O … okay, I’ll … go. I’m sorry -.”

 “Ya’ really jus’ want me ta’ sit here and wait for ya’ ta’ die?!”

 “I … I -.”

 “Because it’s not fuckin’ happenin’!”

 “Eric … there isn’t a cure. The … doctors tried to find one but they … didn’t have any information on the demon that … attacked me.”

 “Because Germany doesn’t ‘ave fuckin’ legendary tosspot down tha’ road.”

 “You … mean Undertaker?”

 “Yeah. He’s gonna’ know wha’ attacked ya’ and he’s gonna’ know a cure.”

 “H … how can you be sure?”

 “Because he’s like from tha’ fuckin’ bronze age or some shit. How could he not know ‘bout every sort of demon?”

 “I … I -.”

 “Ya’ know wha’,” Eric grabbed his wrist, “forget tha’ fuckin shoes.”

\-----

 Alan found himself in Ronald’s living room, Ronald and William inside while Will watched over Erica and Jack in the garden. “Would it kill you to knock? Or at least use the actual door?” William questioned at seeing the pair standing there. “It is there for a reason.”

 Ronald was the first to notice the blood stain. “Al, wha’ happened ta’ ya’?”

 “I … I -.”

 “Alan’s sick. Where’s Undie?” Eric asked.

 “At home wi’ Grell. Crimson’s got a fever so they never turned up in tha’ end.”

 “Thanks.”

 “Eric, we shouldn’t … disturb them.” Alan tried to pull away from Eric’s hold but it just became tighter, Alan wincing at the force.

 “No, this is important.” They ported again, straight into Grell’s bedroom.

 “Eric … stop … porting so much. I … don’t feel … so good.”

 “Come to join in on the fun, darlings?” Grell stated, looking over at them from her position riding on top of Undertaker. Crimson had been rocked to sleep some time before and was now in her bedroom. Ronald had been quick to tell Grell about Alan returning to reaper London.

 “No thanks.” Eric stated.

 “Aww … you might enjoy it.”

 “Undertaker, we need ya’ help.”

 “Tehehehe, can’t I least finish first?” UT giggled.

 “No. Al’s -.”

 “Eric, we … should really go. This … is embarrassing.”

 “Al’s sick. He got attacked by some demon and we need ta’ know how ta’ cure him.”

 “How can I do that when I don’t know what it looks like?” He thrust back up into Grell, earning a small moan.

 “Ya’ got any pen and paper lyin’ around here then?”

 “Now that’s a secret.”

\-----

 “Eric, stop porting me … around!” Alan found himself back in his house, Eric letting go of him to grab a pencil and paper out of Erica’s art kit.

 “Draw it.”

 “It was … years ago and I’m not sure -.”

 “Jus’ do it!” The paper was slapped against Alan’s chest.

 “W … well okay.”

\-----

 “P … please stop … it. I … feel so … sick.” Alan stated as Eric jumped onto the bed next to Undertaker, thrusting the paper into his hand.

 “Look at it.” Eric ordered.

 “Where is the joke for my assistance?” Undertaker asked.

 “Look, I don’t ‘ave fuckin’ time for this. Al’s dyin’ and -.”

 “He is?” Grell shrieked. “Then why didn’t you tell us that in the first place?! Undie, be a dear and do what he says.” She got off of him and sat up on the bed. “You two boys are so naughty, ruining a lady’s fun like this.”

 “Do ya’ know which demon this is?”

 “Simple, Ricky. Undertaker stated. “It isn’t a demon, not at all.”


	10. Because Erica's been hurting too.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone commented and said that Erica's reaction seemed unrealsitic. They should have read this chapter first xD

 Eric’s brow furrowed in disbelief. “Well it looks like a fuckin’ demon!”

 “But it isn’t. This is a little shocking.” Undertaker stated. “I haven’t seen a Kackerlackeren in centuries.”

 "But … tha’ drawin’ looks like a demon.”

 “It’s a fiend of hell all the same, just not a demon. It’s a parasite.”

 “A parasite?”

 “Hmm … what fool told you that it was a demon?”

 “The … doctor’s … in Germany. They showed me … a scan and said that … the black lines were … the demon’s venom … moving through my body.” Alan said.

 “Oh … someone was lied to. How naughty.” Adrian giggled.

 “Would ya’ stop laughin’! This isn’t funny!” Eric shouted.

 “It is a little amusing. Those doctors didn’t have a clue what it was so they lied to the poor petal.”

 “But … the scan -.”

 “Was probably a fake.” Grell waved her hand. “Do you really think they would admit that they didn’t at least know your affliction?”

 “T … then is there … a cure?” Alan asked.

 “Well … were you attacked by its claws?” UT asked.

 “Y … yes.”

 “Those claws are rather dirty. Swimming with its mini parasites. That was how you were infected to begin with.”

 “Jus’ answer his question!” Eric grunted at him. “Can … we do somethin’ ta’ save him?”

 “This parasite will only attack a reaper consumed by guilt. Poor petal must have been overwhelmed with it. This parasites feeds off of that and finds it quite tasty. The more guilt you feel, the more it’ll feed and the weaker you’ll become.”

 “Oh … okay.” _That makes sense. I … feel really ill right now and … I feel really bad for disturbing them … and I felt … guilty for Erica having to … go to her party alone. Is … that why my wound opened up again?_ Alan let out a shaky breath. “And … a cure?”

 “There is one substance that I know of but it’s rather nasty. The taste of it will knock you dead!”

 Eric cringed at his choice of words. “But … it’ll definitely cure him?”

 “You doubt my words?”

 “N … na. How do we find this stuff?”

 “Salt.”

 “Eh?”

 “He said salt, darling.” Grell replied.

 “And a lot of it. Buckets full of pure salt mixed with water. Dry that little monster right out of him. Ohh … I can’t wait to see this. It’s been years since -.”

 “I’m takin’ him ta’ tha’ hospital.” Eric stated.

 “Awhh … how boring of you, Ricky. I really did want to help. But maybe it is for the best, our little petal won’t be able to swallow such a concoction by himself. I remember back in the 1400’s, we had to use a hollow wooden stick for one of our reapers.”

 “A stick?”

 “Right down the back of his throat. His taste buds just couldn’t deal with the strength of the salt.”

 “R … right. I’ll tell tha’ doctor’s tha’.” Eric grabbed Alan’s hand and ported them back to Ronald’s kitchen.

 “Eric … I thought that we were … going to the hospital?”

 “Yeah, after I tell Erica where ya’ goin’.”

 “W … why?”

 “Because otherwise she’s jus’ gonna’ think tha’ ya’ took off again.”

 “Oh … okay.”

 They walked into the kitchen and Erica rushed up to them. Her face fell when she saw the blood on Alan’s shirt. “M … mommy, are you … okay?”

 “Ya’ Mommy’s gotta’ go away again for a little bit -.” Eric began.

 “W … what? N … no.” She shook her head. “Mommy can’t just … leave us again! Y … you said that he’d come back and … we’d be a family again!” She rushed up to Alan, clinging onto his shirt. “D … don’t leave us again!” A sniff was heard. “You … can’t go. You … can’t do this to me … and Daddy again! It’s not fair!”

 “What is going on?” Came William’s voice from the sofa.

 “Yeah … Al’s leavin’ again? Because he’s sick?” Ronald asked.

 “Y … yeah.” Eric stated.

 “Y … you can’t!” Erica began to sob. “Don’t you understand that you hurt us?! It hurt … Mommy! You … just abandoned me and … I know that … you couldn’t help it and … that you were really poorly but … if you go again, I never want to see you again! I … I won’t forgive you this time.”

 “Erica … I … I -.” Alan began. “Can … we talk about this … at home?”

 “N … no! There’s nothing … to talk about! I … I hate you!” She shoved Alan away. “You … just come back and then … want to leave again? That’s … really messed up.”

 Alan hissed as the pain in his side grew. Eric, fed up of prying eyes, cupped Erica’s head. “Al, home.” He quickly ported away.

\-----

 By the time Alan appeared in the living room, Erica had broken into hysterics. “D … D … daddy.”

 Eric got onto his knees and hugged her tightly. “Mommy isn’t leaving because he wants ta’ this time. He’s goin’ ta’ tha’ hospital ‘cause he’s really sick.”

 “That’s the same as last time!”

 “It … isn’t.” Alan stated, taking a few shaky steps towards his family. He was beginning to feel nauseous. “I don’t … want to … leave.”

 “Don’t lie to me! Y … you never cared, did you?! We … don’t mean a … anything … t … to you.” She hiccupped. “I … thought that … things would be … better but they’re worse. I … tried to be … happy around you. I thought that … if I got upset, you’d … want to leave again. So … I didn’t … cry like … Daddy. I’ve never … cried over you, for … Daddy. But you’re … a bad person and … y … you’re not my Mommy.”

 “Erica, that’s eno -.” Eric began.”

 “Auntie … is more of a Mommy … than you.”

 “Erica, Mommy was sick and ya’ know tha’!”

 “So what?! Uncle … got a little sick when Rosalee died but he didn’t just leave! He … loves me … more than my own … Mommy does.”

 “Erica ….” Alan gulped, eyes filling with tears. “I … I’m trying to put things … right ….”

 “Don’t bother! What’s the point in pretending!? If … you don’t love me, there’s not point … in being here. You're really nasty!"

 Alan let out a sob, his knees buckling from under him. “She … she’s right, Eric. I ….” His chest began to fill with stabbing pain. “I … I’m worthless.”

 “No, ya’ not!” Eric shouted. “Ya’ not fuckin’ worthless. Ya’ came back, didn’t ya’? Ya’ didn’t … ‘ave ta’ but ya’ did.”

 “I …. I- aghhhh!” He gripped at his chest.

 “Al?” Eric watched in horror as Alan’s torso collapsed to the floor, face buried in the carpet. “Al!” He pulled away from Erica and scrambled over to his partner, lifting him into his lap.

 “Dadd-.”

 “Erica, he - he’s not p - poorly in tha’ head this time. S - someone’s hurt him and h – he needs ta’ go ta’ tha’ hospital.” Eric spluttered out.

 “H … he didn’t … want to leave? R … really?” Erica glanced away. “But … he still hurt us.”

 “And ya’ can – can shout at him f – for it later but ya’ need ta’ come here now and c – come ta’ tha’ hospital wi’ us.”

 “I … I don’t want to.”

 “Erica, please.”

 Erica took a glimpse back at her Mother, his skin paling by the second. “I ….” She gulped and ran over to them. “O … okay, if … he’s … telling the truth.”

 “He … is. T … thank ya’.”

\------

 The doctor came out of a hospital room and moved towards Eric, Erica shaking in the blonde’s arms. “We received a phone call from someone claiming to be the legendary reaper some time ago.” The doctor stated. “And we have followed his recommendations.”

 “H ... how’s Al?”

 “He should make it.”

 “S … should?”

 “The parasite had already taken hold fully by the time he was brought into us. His guilt over something, from what that reaper has told us, must have escalated moments before he collapsed. We now must wait and see if the damage can be reversed. We have hooked him up to a supply of salt water and are giving him intravenous diuretics to dehydrate him further.”

 “A … alright. Can … we see him?”

 “Of course you can.”

 Eric carried Erica into the hospital room and saw Alan unconscious on the hospital bed, nasal tube in place to give him sodium, IV lines in his arms. Erica let out a sob. “D … did … I make him … worse? I … didn’t … mean it. I … was just … upset. I -.”

 “It’s not ya’ fault, Princess. Mommy was attacked years ago and tha’ … doctor’s over in Germany didn’t know wha’ was wrong wi’ him.”

 “But … is he … going to live?”

 “Y ... yeah, he’s g ... gonna’ be jus’ fine.” _He … he has to be._


	11. Make him happy.

 “When … is Mommy going to wake up?” Erica asked some time later, once Eric had eased her onto her feet.

 “When he’s feelin’ stronger.”

 Erica cast a look at her mother. “Mommy … always looks so sad.” She sniffed. “And I … made him … feel worse.”

 “Erica -.”

 “I … didn’t … mean what I said. I … just got scared. I thought that … Mommy was just giving up on us … for good because he wasn’t happy. I don’t … want him to die when he thinks … that I hate him.”

 “Ya’ can tell him all of this when he wakes up.”

 “I hurt … his feelings.”

 “And he’s hurts yours, right? Ya’ can’t blame ya’self for gettin’ upset at him.”

 “But … I do feel bad.” Erica climbed up onto the bed next to Alan, careful not to catch herself on his IV lines. Her head rested against his chest. “I … I’m sorry, Mommy. Daddy?”

 “Yeah Princess?”

 “Does … Mommy hate me?”

 “Wha’? Of course he doesn’t -.”

 “Because he … doesn’t love me, does he? That’s what … Will said.”

 “Na, he does, it’s jus’ ….”

 “Just what?”

 “Erica, we really shouldn’t talk ‘bout this now-.”

 “Why not? I want Mommy to … love me. That’s … all I want.”

 “He does love ya’.”

 “Has he ever said that … he does?” Eric looked away. “That’s a no … then.”

 “He … never got close enough ta’ ya’ ta’ realise tha’ he does.”

 “B … because he was poorly?”

 “Yeah.”

 “Then he needs to wake up now and start realising!” Erica’s hand reached up to tap Alan on the cheek. “Mommy, wake up!”

 She was pulled from the bed by Eric. “Princess, he needs rest, okay? Ya’ can spend time wi’ him when he’s better.”

 “But I want him to love me now!”

 “Give him some time and -.”

 “It’s been eight years! He should love me by now! Mommies should love their children, shouldn’t they?” She began to cry again. “He can’t just not … love me because he’s depressed and stuff.”

 “That’s wha’ I’m tryin’ ta’ say. He’s too depressed ta’ realise it.”

 “T … then if … he gets happier, he’ll … understand that … he loves me?”

 “Yeah. When he left, he was in a right state. I don’t … think tha’ he was thinkin’ straight.”

 “Then … how do I make him happy?”

 Eric gulped. “I dunno’, Princess. I … couldn’t … cheer him up either.”

\-----

 Several hours passed, Erica back on the bed cuddled up to her mother. In her mind, hugging Mommy would help him to feel better. “Nn ….” Alan began to stir. “Erica ….?”

 “Mommy!” She squeezed him tightly. “I’m … sorry Mommy, I didn’t … mean what I said.”

 “It’s -.” Alan began to cough harshly, before whimpering slightly. “I … I … need water.”

 Eric walked forward, hand moving to sooth Alan’s hair. “Ya’ can’t right now. Tha’ doc’s are still tryin’ ta’ dry tha’ parasite outta’ ya’.”

 “But you’re going to be okay and … then we can be a family again.” Erica stated.

 “Y … yeah.” Alan said croakily. “Is … the salt … working?”

 “Yeah. Tha’ doctor’s came in not long ago and said tha’ ya’ wounds beginnin’ ta’ heal. When ya’ scars gone, it’ll all be over.”

 Alan nodded against Eric’s hand. “Erica … I’m sorry for … ruining your … birthday party.”

 “It … wasn’t ruined. You … coming back was a really nice present.”

 “B … but … I’m … a bad person.”

 “I didn’t mean it! Daddy … make him understand!”

 “She was jus’ scared of losin’ ya’ again, Al.” Eric agreed.

 “And … if you really didn’t care … you’d have … pushed me away.” Erica said hopefully.

 “I ….”

 “M … Mommy, will … you hug me back?”

 “Umm … okay.” Alan rested his hand against her back. He couldn’t give her a complete hug due to the IV lines in his arms. “W … what did you … do at your party?”

 “Well ….” Erica giggled. “I played outside with Jack and was … just about to go back outside to roast marshmallows when … you showed up.”

 “That sounds … yummy.”

 “Do you like them too?”

 Alan smiled slightly. “In … hot chocolate.”

 “Well, when you’re … out of here, I can make … you some.”

 “Yeah.” Eric stated. “Princess makes a mean hot chocolate. It’s proper creamy.”

 “I … I’d like that.”  

\-----

 The following morning, Alan was released from the hospital and he was now resting on the sofa in the living room. “M … Mommy.” Erica came into the room, hot chocolate in hand. “I put marshmallows in it.” She moved over to Alan. “Do … you want it?”

 Alan sat up on the sofa, holding out his hands. “T … thank you.”

 “You’re … welcome.” She handed over the cup and then rubbed the top of her arm. “I have to … go to school and Daddy needs to go to work … soon. Will you still be here when I come back?”

 “I … will be, I … promise.”

 “O … okay. Don’t … break that promise.”

 “I … I won’t.”

\-----

 To Erica’s relief later that day, her mother was still lying on the sofa when she returned with Eric. “M … Mommy, will you help me with … my homework?”

 “I … I can try.”

 “Try? Daddy … said that you were good at art?”

 “Oh … it’s for art class?” Alan smiled slightly. “Of course … I can help then.”

 “Yay!”


	12. Top me.

 Erica had gotten changed out of her school uniform and was now sitting next to Alan at the kitchen table. She pulled out her art book, opening it to the correct page. “I … needed to draw something … that is extinct but … that I wish was still alive. I … just can’t make it look real.”

 “So you need to finish … it for homework?” Alan asked.

 “Y … yeah and colour it in.”

 Alan peeked at the drawing. “Is … that a dodo?”

 “Y … yeah. Is it really that bad … that you have to ask … what it is?”

 “What? N … no. I just … remember seeing one in … the museum once. That’s the … only glimpse of one … that I’ve … had.”

 Eric closed the oven door, having just stuck dinner in to cook. “I remember when they weren’t extinct.” He winked.

 “Did … you ever see one?” Erica asked.

 “Na. I just heard tha’ people were tryin’ ta’ hunt it way back. Think it was tha’ Dutch.”

 “But … that’s impossible. They died out in … the 1600’s.”

 “Eh … I’m pretty old.”

 “How old?” Eric gaped at him for a moment. “I thought … that you were from the … 1800’s?”

 “Nope. Ya’ Mom is, not me.”

 “I’m … from 1829.” Alan stated.

 “Yeah and William and Grell are from 1799.”

 “Then … why aren’t you supervisor?” Erica asked. “If you’re older than Uncle Spears?”

 “Didn’t wanna’ be a supervisor. Too much paperwork.”

 “Oh … okay. Mommy … how do I make this look better?” She pulled out a pencil and rubber.

 “Hmm ….” Alan eyed the drawing again. “I think that … it needs some shading.”

 “Shading?”

 “Yeah, to make … it look more 3D.”

 Erica giggled. “I have a really … flat Dodo.”

 “It got hit by a car.” Eric chuckled.

 “Daddy … don’t be mean. My poor … pancaked creation.”

 Alan couldn’t help but laugh lightly. “So … if you shade … above its body, it’ll help make it come to life.”

 “Bit late for tha’, babe.” Eric said. “It’s extinct.”

 “Daddy, be quiet!” Erica giggled.

\------

 Half way through shading, Alan asked. “Eric … where’s Fluffy?”

 “Who?” Eric frowned.

 “Our cat.”

 “Ohh … shit, yeah. It died.”

 “W … what? W … when?”

 “Not long after ya’ left.”

 “O … oh … okay.”

 “He’s buried out back.”

 Erica saw the expression on Alan’s face. “M … Mommy, please don’t get … upset.”

 “N … no, I’m okay.”

 “You really helped … with my drawing, look. She pointed to her book. “It looks … real now.”

 “It … looks good.” He tapped lightly on the bottom of the page. “Put a bit under its … feet and then … it’s ready for colouring.”

 “O … okay.” She did so and began to colour the creature’s head when she heard a sniff. Eric had gone to hover the living room. Looking up, she saw her mother wiping his eyes. “M … Mommy, why are you … crying? Is it … because of Fluffy?”

 Alan nodded. “S … sorry, I … just really liked that cat.”

 “D … do you have any pictures … of him?”

 “A few … if Daddy … still has them.”

 Erica had a sudden thought. “You should … draw him.”

 “W … why?”

 “Well … does drawing make you happy?”

 “It does.”

 “Then it’ll cheer you up! Or … you could draw something else that … made you happy.”

 “T … that’s a good idea, thank … you.”

\------

 Eric came back into the room, phone in hand. “Al, William’s jus’ asked if ya’ fit ta’ go back ta’ work?”

 “I … am.”

 “And ya’ transferrin’ back over here, right?”

 “I … am.”

 Eric put the phone back to his ear. “Yeah, he’s comin’ back here.” There was a moment of silence. “Alright, I’ll tell him. Thanks. Bye.” Eric ended the call. “William says ya’ gotta’ pop inta’ tha’ personnel department and fill out a few forms tomorrow. He’s gonna’ ge’ them signed for ya’ too.”

 “O … okay, cool.”

 “M … Mommy, you’ll … still be coming home though, won’t you?”

 “Mommy’s not gonna’ be sleepin’ on his desk, Princess.” Eric stated.

 “M … Mommy?”

 “I’ll … be coming back home, I … promise.”

 Erica smiled. “Okay!”

 Eric came over to the table, eyeing Alan’s drawing. “Ah, tha’ tha’ fireworks in 2000?”

 “Y … yes.”

 “Sweet.”

 “Did you and Mommy watch … the fireworks together?”

 “Yeah, it was tha’ first year in decades tha’ we’d both been given New Years’ Eve off.”

 “But … you’re always off anyway?”

 “Yeah, because ya’ off school tha’ time of year. Before tha’, we were normally both stuck on duty.”

 “Oh … okay. Was it like a date?”

 “Yep, it was.”

 “Cool! Did you have … a nice time?”

 “We did.” Eric bent down next to Alan. “Hey Al, remember.” The rest of his sentence was whispered in Alan’s ear, causing the brunette to blush and giggle.

 Erica looked at them both. “W … what is it?”

 “We’ll tell ya’ when ya’ older, Princess.”

\-----

 Around 9pm, Erica was sitting next to Alan on the sofa, the two of them watching Mulan. Eric came into the room with a glass of milk. “Come on, Princess. It’s time for bed.”

 “B … but you normally let me … stay up late!”

 “Yeah but ya’ didn’t ge’ much sleep last night and ya’ got school tomorrow.”

 “But ….” She yawned. “Hmm … okay then.” She knelt up and pecked Alan on the cheek, “night Mommy,” before getting off of the sofa. “Daddy, you … need to read me some Harry Potter.”

 “Yeah, I’m gonna’.”

 “Good … night … Erica.” Alan stated.

 “Sweet dreams!”

\-----

 An hour or so later, William and Ronald were in bed, Will downstairs still. Getting him to sleep early was a task his father had deemed to be almost impossible. Currently, the supervisor was sitting on the edge of the bed, Ronald between his legs.

 He pulled his mouth away from William. “What’s tha’ matter, Boss? Y’ don’t seem ta’ be enjoyin’ this tonight.”

 “It … isn’t satisfactory.” William stated.

 “Well y’ too big ta’ top me now. Ya’ bump keeps gettin’ in tha’ way.”

 “T … this isn’t something … that topping … is going to satisfy.” He looked away.

 “Ah … y’ want me ta’ do y’?” William sighed. “Tha’ spot inside y’ throbbin’ for some attention?”

 “I am afraid so.”

 “Sweet! Ge’ on y’ side then.” Ronald moved away from him and got onto the bed.

 “Very well.” William struggled to his feet. His weight gain wasn’t just centred on his bump. He was also bigger on the tops of his tights and around his hips. As he sat and the lay on his side on the bed, Ronald decided to comment on such facts.

 “Man … those hips of y’s are so fuckin’ sexy.”

 “Please, I look like a pig on steroids.”

 “Na, I like it. Somethin’ ta’ grab onta’.” Ronald moved a hand to rub against William’s nipples. “Tits are gettin’ big too.”

 “Do not do that. They are extremely tender.”

 “Well wha’ do y’ expect when y’ got three kids growin’ in y’? They’re gonna’ ge’ big sooner than mine did.”

 “I did not expect them to be this large. Honestly, I will be in need of a bra soon at this rate.”

\-----

 Three lube fingers slid in and out of William, his legs bent up slightly from his position lying on his side. “R … Ronald … I need you to ….”

 “Bang tha’ shit outta’ y’?”

 “Must you always be so crude?”

 “Yep.” Ronald pulled his fingers away and grabbed the lube, coating himself. Spreading his legs a little wider to sink to William’s hip height, he pushed inside deeply. “Ah … I could ge’ use ta’ this.”

 “Wipe that thought … from your mind. We will be going … back to normal once our children are here.”

 “Meh … no fair. I’m gonna’ ‘ave ta’ make y’ really enjoy this then.” Ronald began to thrust his hips.

 “Even … nnnm … if you do that, do … ahh … not expect … ahhh.”

 “Wha’ was tha’?” Ronald smirked.

 “B … be quiet.” Ronald brushed against his spot. “O … oooh.” The younger reaper adjusted the angle, hitting William just where he needed it. “O … oh … lord.”

 “I can … proper feel y’ spot, Boss. It’s got big.”

 “B … be quiet, R – hnnnn.” William felt a rush of sensation overcome him and cried out, orgasm hitting him suddenly and making his eyes go wide, fingers gripping onto the sheets. It was the most intense climax he’d ever felt and as he began to come down, his muscles throughout his entire body started to tremble.

 “Fuck Boss, y’ shakin’ Was it tha’ good?”

 “I … incredible.” William managed to breathe out. And with that, he finally understood why Ronald liked sex so much when he’d been pregnant. “W … well do not just kneel there! K … keep going.”

 Ronald chuckled. “Yes Sir!”


	13. The three Js.

 Alan let out a yawn around 11pm that night, snuggling closer to Eric. “I’m … really tired.”

 He was quickly scooped up and picked up from the sofa, Eric holding him lightly. “Ya’ can’t fall asleep yet.”

 “W … why not?”

 “I owe ya’ an orgasm.”

 “You … do?”

 “Yep, didn’t ge’ chance ta’ ‘cause of tha’ hospital.”

 “Oh … yeah.”

 “Ya’ up for it?”

 Alan smiled softly. “I’d … like that.”

\-----

 Two lubed digits slid inside of Alan, the brunette pressing his hips down on instinct. “Hmmm.” Eric began to slip his fingers in and out, tongue flicking over Alan’s tip. Feeling Alan relax around him, Eric probed around in the heat, finding Alan’s spot quickly. “Ah ….” His tongue slid up the underside of Alan, resting against his glands and lapping against the area. “E … Eric.”

 Alan’s hand reached down, fingers curling in Eric’s locks. The blonde took is as a cue to take Alan into his mouth and did so, bobbing his head up and down. “Hnnn ….” Alan felt Eric’s fingers beginning to ram against his spot and let out a cry of pleasure, hips pressing down again. His head fell back against the pillow when Eric pushed down further to deep throat him.

 It didn’t take long for Alan to be pushed over the edge, the sensation of Eric’s wet heat filling him with ecstasy. His toes curled against the sheets as he released. Eric swallowed and pulled away. “Enjoy tha’?”

 “I did … but you didn’t ….”

 “Told ya’ tha’ I owed ya’ one.”

 Alan nodded. “B … but can you … make love to me now?”

 Eric chuckled lightly. “Thought tha’ ya’ was tired?”

 “I … I’ve woken up a little … now.”

 “Then I’m defo takin’ ya’ up on tha’ offer.”

\------

 The two lay on the bed panting, Eric turning on his side to pull Alan close. “Al?”

 “Y … yeah?”

 “How are ya’ feelin’?”

 “W … what do you mean?”

 “’Bout bein’ back?”

 “Oh ….”

 “Al?”

 “It’s … really hard but … I’m not … leaving again no … matter how hard it gets.”

 “And it’ll ge’ easier wi’ time, promise.”

 “I … I think so too.”

\-----

 The following afternoon, William and Ronald sat on the sofa, Ronald’s hand rubbing William’s back softly. “Better?”

 “A little.” William replied. “Have you thought of any baby names yet?”

 “Na, it’s hard ta’ pick for three all in one go.”

 “Precisely the issue I am having.” William sighed. “This is no good. Our children are due in twelve days and we still have no idea what to call them.”

 “Then we’ll jus’ ask Will and Jack. Will picked a really good name when he went wi’ Rosalee.”

 “That is not a bad idea.”

 Ronald called their children downstairs and they all sat in the living room. “Is something the matter?” Will asked.

 “Na, we jus’ need baby names.”

 “You have left that a little late.”

 “Yeah I know but we can’t think of any.”

 “Jamie!” Jack cheered.

 “Jensen.” Will added.

 “Isn’t tha’ tha’ guy from tha’ TV show?” Ronald asked.

 “Yes, the actor that plays Dean.” Will stated. “I have always liked that name.”

 “Well … Jamie and Jensen seem like solid names but now we need to have a third name that also begins with J.” William said.

 “Eh, why?” Ronald asked.

 “They are triplets. It would be unjust not to.”

 “Alright. Jensen can be tha’ biggest baby and Jamie tha’ one tha’ weighs tha’ least. Sound good?”

 “Yep!” Jack cheered while William and Will nodded in agreement.

 “Then wha’ ‘bout tha’ middle kid?”

 “Jebediah.” Will stated.

 “Eh? That’s a weird name.”

 “It is an obscure name. Quite unusual.”

 “I’ll jus’ call him Jeb.” Jack grinned.

 “Ronald, I quite like that name. What do you think?” William asked.

 “Ah … I’m outnumbered here.” Ronald smiled. “Jebediah it is.”

 “Sweet!” Jack raced over to his father, placing his hands on his large bump. “Haha, Daddy, y’re so fat.”

 Ronald laughed at the expression on William’s face. “Hey, leave y’ Dad alone.”

 “Exactly. What do you expect when I have three children growing inside of me? I am not going to be as small as your mother.”

 “Mom, can I see a picuture of y’ when y’ was havin’ me?” Jack asked.

 “Yeah, sure.” A photo album was quickly retrieved from the cupboard in the room, Ronald turning it back to the middle. He showed the picture to Jack. “Here, I was two days overdue wi’ y’.”

 “Woah, y’ small as hell!

 “Yeah but shush, y’ gonna’ make y’ dad jelous.”

 “Father?” Will asked. “What will the triplets call you? Mother?”

 “Na, me and y’ dad ‘ave already talked ‘bout this.” Ronald stated. “It’s gonna’ be hella confusin’ if half tha’ family calls him Mom and tha’ rest Dad.”

 “Yes. So I will still be called Father. It is just easier that way.” William agreed.

 Will nodded. “I see.”

 “Good.” Jack smiled. “My brain would explode is y’ was both Mom and Dad.”

 “Yeah, Kiddo. I think tha’ mine would too.”

\------

 That night, William let out a hiss while eating his dinner at the kitchen table. “Boss, what’s tha’ matter?”

 “Our children are being rather energetic today.”

 “Ah, they kickin’ y’ from tha’ inside out?” Ronald asked.

 “Indeed and it is rather painful.” Ronald stood up from the table and shifted over to William, lifting his shirt up. “Ronald, what are you doing?”

 “Wanna’ see if I can see them movin’ – ah man, look at tha’.”

 “Wha’ is it?” Jack scrambled from his chair. As he eyed his father’s stomach, he said “Tha’ a fuckin’ foot?”

 “Yeah, think so.” Ronald rubbed the small lump on William’s stomach. “Yep, that’s a foot.” He pinched it lightly. “Hey there, lil’ one.”

 “Ronald, stop that! It is painful. Do not just go around pinching people’s uteruses.”

 “Ah … sorry, Boss. Oh … look, a hand.”

 “Ouch, Ronald!”

 Will came for a look and went visibly pale at seeing the rippling movements. “Oh … I feel nauseous. That … is disgusting.”

 “It’s tha’ circle of life, Kiddo.” Will promptly passed out. “Damn ….”

 “Haha, wimp!” Jack giggled.

 William’s eyebrow twitched. “Well do not just stand there! Help him onto the sofa!”


	14. Gossip and tears.

 The following day, Alan went to William’s office to be briefed about his first day back on the job. Knocking on the door, he heard William’s voice telling him to enter. As he walked through the door, William struggled to his feet and gestured to the chair in the middle of the room. “Please do take a seat.”

 “O … okay.” Alan sat down.

 “All is well, I take it?”

 “I’m … okay.” Alan took a good look at William, seeing how large he was.

 “Yes, I am huge. Are you quite done staring?”

 “S … sorry, it’s just -.”

 “That you have never seen a man pregnant with triplets before?”

 “Well … yes, but ….”

 William waddled forward, thrusting a wad of paperwork into his hand. “You will be on desk duty for today. Any questions?”

 “What’s … my office number?”

 “You are in the same room as before.”

 “Oh … okay.”

 “Anything else?”

 “No … Mr Spears.”

 “Then you are dismissed.” Alan nodded and rushed to his feet, moving towards the door. “Oh, and Alan?”

 The brunette turned around, surprised at being called by his first name. “Y … yes?”

 “It is good to have you back.”

 “T … thank you.” Alan quickly left the room, going to his office. As he entered, he saw a flash of red.

 “Why hello, darling.”

 “G … Grell?”

 Grell grinned and nodded. “That’s right, darling. Crimson never got a chance to say hello to you and I have some gossip.”

 “Oh … okay. How old is … she now?”

 “Almost ten months, isn’t that right?” Crimson giggled at her from the position in Grell’s arms. “She’s crawling quite well now.” Grell sat on Alan’s desk and placed Crimson upright in her lap, gazing at the confused expression on Alan’s face. “Whatever is the matter?”

 “My … room hasn’t changed since I left.”

 “Well of course not. Eric moved in here while you were gone so that you could work in here again on your return. He didn’t have the heart to change anything in the slightest.”

 “He … did?” _He … did that for me?_

 “That’s right. He’s probably moved all of his things out of here by now.”

 “So … where’s Eric’s office now?”

 “I have no idea, I’m not at work right now.” Crimson reached up a hand to stroke through Grell’s hair, causing the reaper to smile. “She really does remind me of Monica.”

 “She does? H … how?”

 “Monica always used to like playing with my hair. She never used to tug on it like Jack seemed to like doing. Well … that was until Monica and the colour red had a falling out for some reason.” Grell’s face fell for a moment, before she regained her composure. “So … how’s about I treat you to a little gossip?”

 “W … what about?”

 “Willy and Ronnie. I’ll tell you but you have to promise not to let a word slip to them.”

 “Umm … okay?”

 “Fabulous.” Grell grinned widely. “Well ….”

\------

 That night, Eric thrust deeply into Alan, the brunette’s legs wrapped tightly around his waist. “Man … we’re like a pair … of randy teenagers.”

 Alan moaned softly before smiling. “I … I’m not … complaining. I … really missed this.”

 “Neither I am.” The blonde pecked Alan on the cheek, picking up speed. “I … really missed all of ya’.”

 “M … me too.”

\------

 A week passed and Alan had begun to settle down into a routine. He and Erica would draw together for an hour or so when he returned home around 6pm and then Erica would go over to Ronald’s house to play with Jack or would read upstairs in her room. At 9pm, Alan, Eric and Erica would all watch a film together.

 When Alan had first returned to work, Erica had gotten upset, worried that he wouldn’t return. It had taken three days of him returning after his shift for the girl to begin to calm down, trusting him a tiny bit more.

 “Mommy … can we watch Grimm tonight?” Erica asked.

 “What’s … that?” Alan asked.

 “It’s about … monsters and things.”

 “T … that sounds scary. S … should you really be watching that?”

 Eric laughed at him. “It’s fine, Al. If she can handle knowing tha’ we’re reapers, she can handle a TV show.”

 Erica giggled. “And I love this show … but thank you for caring. Oh … and it’s got a Rosalee in it. She’s so pretty. I … wish that we could have seen our Uncle’s Rosalee grow up.”

 “Yeah … me too, Princess.”

\------

 Around half 11 that night, Erica pecked her mother on the cheek and rushed up to bed, Eric following behind her. A little while later, the blonde came back downstairs, having read more Harry Potter to Erica. He plonked himself down next to Alan on the sofa. “Al, ya’ been quiet tonight. Tha’ show scare ya?”

 “N … no, I enjoyed it.”

 “Then what’s tha’ matter? Things gettin’ too much for ya’ again?”

 “N … no. It’s … nice. I really enjoy my time with Erica and it’s … not like I’m with her constantly so … I’m coping okay.”

 “Yeah, I think Erica needs some alone time too. She’s probs still not used ta’ ya’ bein’ back.”

 “T … true.”

 “So if it’s not bein’ around Erica that’s upsettin’ ya’, why do ya’ look so sad?”

 “I’m … okay.”

 “No ya’ not. I can tell tha’ there’s somethin’ on ya’ mind.”

 “I ….”

 “Ya’ wha’?”

 “I … feel guilty.”

 “Wha’ for? Erica seems a lot happier now tha’ she knows tha’ ya’ stickin’ around. Wha’ ya’ got ta’ feel bad for?”

 “E … everything.”

 “Eh?”

 Alan covered his face with his hands. “Y … you just … don’t understand.”

 “Yeah … ‘cause ya’ can’t jus’ say everythin’. There’s gotta’ be somethin’ on ya’ mind.”

 “I … feel bad for … leaving Erica alone … for all of that time. I … I missed out on … so much.”

 “Yeah but ya’ can’t change tha’ now. Ya’ jus’ gotta’ focus on tha’ future.”

 “I … I can’t. You … don’t understand at all.”

 “Al -.”

 “I feel bad … and guilty all of the time. J … just for breathing. Just … for being here and … getting in everyone’s way.” Alan let out a sob and Eric moved closer, pulling Alan’s hands away.

 “Well don’t. Ya’ not in anyone’s way. Everyone is glad tha’ ya’ back.”

 “N … no.”

 “Yeah, they are.”

 “It doesn’t help!”

 “Al …,” he pulled Alan into a hug, letting the brunette bury his face into his chest, “why doesn’t it help? Why do ya’ feel like this?”

 “It … it doesn’t matter.” Alan clung onto his shirt tightly.

 “Yeah it does, because ya’ matter.”

 “R … really?”

 “Yeah, so come on, tell me.”

 “Well … my … parents always made … me feel worthless.”

 “And ya’ believed them?”

 “Y … yes. Just … look at me, Eric. I … I’m nothing but … a waste of space. I … I can’t do anything right.”

 “That’s not true.”

 “B … but Erica?”

 “Things ‘ave been rough but tha’ doesn’t mean tha’ ya’ useless. Ya’ couldn’t help it if ya’ was sick.”

 “B … but -.”

 “Al, look at me.”

 “N … no, I … probably look horrible right now.”

 “Of course ya’ don’t. Please?”

 “O … okay.” Alan looked up and bit his lip.

 “I never want ya’ ta’ think like this again, ya’ got tha’? Ya’ tha’ best thing that’s ever happened ta’ me.”

 “N … no, I’m not.”

 “Yep, ya’ are. I know tha’ I treated ya’ like shit when Erica was first born and I’m proper sorry for tha’. If I’d have known wha’ I was puttin’ ya’ through, I never would ‘ave acted like tha’.”

 Alan gulped. “Do … you really mean that?”

 “Yeah, I do.”

 “And … I’m really … the best thing that’s happened to you?”

 “Yeah.”

 “But what … about Erica?”

 “Even wi’ Erica, I wasn’t happy when ya’ wasn’t around.”

 “O … oh.”

 “So I don’t wanna’ hear ya’ callin’ ya’self useless, okay? Because ta’ me and ya’ friends, ya’ far from useless.”

 Alan smiled slightly. “O … okay, I’ll … try not to … think like that.”

 “Great!”

 “But … I still feel bad for missing … out on so much of Erica’s life.”

 “We ‘ave pictures from when she was younger. Would tha’ help any?”

 The brunette thought about it for a moment. “It … might help a little.”

 “Awesome, I’ll go ge’ tha’ album.” Eric eased Alan away from him and then rushed to the get the album.

 “T ... thank you.”


	15. So ... that was Grell's gossiping guess.

 Eric and Alan had flicked through Erica’s baby pictures and were now on one page of her when she was in nursery. “Erica is … going to be taller than … me by the time she’s twelve.” Alan stated.

 “Wha’ makes ya’ think tha’?” Eric asked.

 “Because she was really tall for her age back then and she still is.”

 “Or ya’ jus’ tiny.”

 Alan smiled slightly. “Erica said … the same thing.”

 “Eh, when?”

 “The first day … that I came back.”

 “Oh.”

 “She said … that she wasn’t surprised that … you fell in love with me because … I was cute.”

 “Ah … yeah, true but that’s not tha’ only reason.”

 “R … reason?”

 “I didn’t jus’ fall in love wi’ ya’ for ya’ looks. Yeah, ya’ fuckin’ cute but it was more ya’ personality.”

 “Personality? But … I’m boring.”

 “Hey, none of tha’. Ya’ not borin’ at all but ya’ are shy and that’s why I fell for ya’.”

 “Just … because I’m shy?”

 Eric wrapped one arm around Alan’s waist, pulling him closer. “And ya’ a lil’ sweetie. I wasn’t tha’ only one after ya’ back then, ya’ know.”

 “That’s not … true. No one … ever asked me out on a date or anything.”

 “Because I told them ta’ ge’ lost. I was tha’ only one who was gonna’ date ya’. Think I managed ta’ scare them off pretty good.”

 “That’s … kind of sweet, Eric.”

 “And ya’ know somethin’ else?”

 “W … what’s that?”

 “We’re well on our way ta’ 200 years together.”

 “No … we’re not -.”

 “We got together in wha’ – 1847?”

 “Y … yes?”

 “And it’s 2020 now. Only 27 more years.”

 “It … doesn’t feel that long.”

 “I know, yeah. It’s whizzed by.”

 “Weren’t we … the first gay couple in branch?”

 “Na, second but I think ya’ turned most of tha’ men gay. That’s how cute ya’ are.”

 “I ….” Alan blushed intensely. “Can we turn to … the next page?”

 “Yeah, sure.” Eric flicked onto the next page and pointed at the top photograph. “This is when we all went ta’ tha’ zoo in London. Jack looks so excited, bless him.”

 Alan eyed the picture, seeing Eric, Jack, Erica, Ronald and William standing in front of a lion exhibit. “Who … took this?”

 “Will.”

 “Oh … okay. Is William pregnant in this?”

 “Yeah, it was jus’ a few days before he lost Rosalee. I think all tha’ humans jus’ thought tha’ he had a beer belly. I don’t think he wanted ta’ risk goin’ but Ronald dragged him out.”

 “It … must have been a terrible time for them. Did … they bury her?”

 “Yeah, but it was only tha’ family tha’ attended tha’ funeral. William wanted ta’ keep it private. She’s buried next ta’ Monny.”

 “How … terrible. I couldn’t … imagine losing ….” And with that, Alan realised that he felt something that he’d never experienced before, worry for Erica. Realised that he was slowly beginning to bond with her, little by little.

\------

 A few days passed and it was now the night before William was due in for his c- section. He was currently lying on his side on the bed, Ronald spooning up behind him. “Savour this moment, Ronald, as this will be your last time in this role.”

 “Eh … I doubt it.” Ronald began to move inside of him. “Y’ like bein’ topped, admit it.”

 “I will do … no – ahhhh.” Ronald took his moan as a cue to pick up speed, ramming against William’ spot. The sweetest moan was pulled from the supervisor, Ronald becoming even more aroused from such a soft sound. William quickly clasped a hand over his mouth.

 “Ah … Fuck Boss, do tha’ again.”

 “N … no thank you,” came William’s muffled reply. Ronald reached his hand up, pulling William’s down and locking their fingers together. “Ronald please, it is … hmm … embarrassing.”

 “No it’s not, it’s fuckin’ … beautiful.”

 “Uhh … fine, just this once. I will be glad when tomorrow comes.”

 “I won’t.” Ronald grinned, pushing his hips closer to William’s behind and sinking in as deep as possible, thrusting in short, sharp motions.

 “Oh ….” The rest of William’s words turned to just moaning sounds, his muscles clenching around Ronald as he came.

 “Fuck, ya’ need ta’ be pregnant more often, babe.”

 “No thank … you.” William managed as he began to come down, muscles still trembling. “Three … more children is enough … for the next few years.”

\------

 Ronald pulled out, William having orgasmed again moments before Ronald had climaxed. The supervisor pushed himself up into a sitting position and Ronald glanced at him. “Umm … Boss.”

 “Yes?”

 Ronald grabbed a tissue from the nightstand and pressed it to one of William’s nipples. “Y’ leakin’ a bit.”

 “How wonderful,” was William’s sarcastic reply.

 “Does tha’ mean tha’ ya’ gettin’ close ta’ goin’ inta’ labour?”

 “Probably, though I hope that it will stay away until tomorrow. I really do not need any complications.”

 “Y’ got any crampin’ or anythin’?”

 “Nothing that would indicate imminent labour, no.” William pulled Ronald’s hand away, holding the tissue to his chest with his other. “I can do that, thank you very much.”

 “Yeah, ya’ ‘bout ready ta’ drop, been proper moody today.”

 “Do you wish to jinx me?”

 “Eh … jus’ sayin’. Chill out.”

 “You are not being very helpful.”

 “Eh … it’s time for bed.”

 “It is indeed.”

\------

 “Ronald, I think that I am going into labour.” William stated the following morning when the pair were in the hospital room. Will was in the waiting room as he wanted to see his siblings as soon as possible. Plus, he was ahead in his college coursework by far.

 “Y’ sure?”

 “I … I am beginning to cramp … up.”

 Ronald checked the clock on the wall. “We only got 20 mins before they wheel y’ in, don’t worry.”

 “D … do not worry? Ronald -.” William let out a gasp.

 “Boss?” He quickly got onto the bed next to William. “Wha’ is it?”

 “C … con ….”

 “Contraction?”

 “Y … yes.”

 “I … I’ll go and ge’ tha’ doctor’s. Try ta’ stay calm.”

 “T … trying.”

\------

 William had been prepped for surgery straight away and the first incision had just been made. “Y’ in any pain, Boss?”

 “N … no. They have numbed the … area.”

 “Oh … yeah, right.”

 After a few minutes, the first baby was pulled from William. “Is … he alright?” The supervisor asked, relieved when he heard the baby begin to cry.

 He was handed to the midwife, who said “he’s not a bad size for a multiple. Nice strong cry too.”

 “Awesome.” Ronald smiled.

 The second and third child were brought into the world, the third being a lot smaller than the first two. Still, on first appearances, they seemed perfectly healthy. “Oh.” The doctor stated.

 “What … is it?” William asked.

 “Well … I wasn’t expecting this.”

 “Expectin’ wha’?” Ronald asked.

 “Congratulations. I am quite sure that you are the first reaper couple to have quadruplets.”

 “Quads? Like four?”

 “Yes.”

 “Oh ... holy shit.”


	16. Jensen, Jeb, Jamie and Jessie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picture of Erica. Bad ... drawing skills.
> 
> [Picture of Erica. ](http://ust.chatango.com/um/x/b/xbertyx/img/l_102.jpg)

 Almost an hour later, Ronald found an anxious looking Will still sitting in the waiting room. The twelve year old looked up. “How are they? I thought … that something may be wrong – you were gone for longer than expected.”

 “They’re alright.” Ronald stated, taking a seat next to his son. “Jamie is gonna’ ‘ave ta’ stay in for a few days though.”

 “B … because he is small?”

 “Yeah, he was only three pound. They’ve put him in an incubator ta’ keep him warm and are gonna’ wait for him ta’ gain a bit of weight before they discharge him.”

 “But he is otherwise healthy?”

 “Yeah, as far as tha’ doc’s can see. Tha’ other three aren’t bad weights though.”

 “W … what? Other three?”

 “Yeah, we ended up wi’ quads.”

 “Oh … lord.”

 “Y’ dad ended up faintin’ when he first found out.”

 “In the operating room?”

 “Yep, it was kinda’ funny.”

 “But he is alright?”

 “Yeah, he’s fine now.” Ronald linked his hands behind his head, sinking back into the chair. “So … we’ve got a bit of a prob.”

 “And … that would be?”

 “Well … Jensen was tha’ biggest at five pound 1 ounce but tha’ other two were both five pound exactly. Which one’s gonna’ be Jeb?”

 “The fourth baby was also a boy?”

 “Yep. Tha’ docs said tha’ he was missed out on scans because he was hidden right at tha’ back.”

 “I see. Call him Jessie. He was a surprise so he gets the extra name.”

 “Alright, Jessie it is. It fits in wi’ tha’ other names. Good choice.”

 “Are they all identical?”

 “Dunno’ yet. They couldn’t tell from jus’ tha’ placentas and stuff so when Jamie’s a bit stronger, we’ll ge’ a DNA test done.”

 “Do they look identical?”

 “Well … I can’t fuckin’ tell Jensen, Jeb and Jessie apart.”

 “But … I suppose all babies look the same.”

 “Na, y’ and Jack looked different from each other and y’ both look different from y’ new siblings. So … yeah, they might be identical.”

 “Do you realise what a rarity that would be?”

 “Nope, gonna’ ‘ave ta’ Google it.”

 “Yes, you will. Is it okay to see them?”

 “Yeah but Jamie’s in a different ward so I’ll ask tha’ nurse if y’ can see him later.”

 “I … hope that he will be okay.”

 “He will be. He jus’ needs fattenin’ up.”

\------

 As the two entered the nursery, the nurse approached them. “Mr Knox?”

 “Yeah? Somethin’ tha’ matter?” Ronald asked.

 “Oh no, nothing. Your biggest child has been taken into the room Mr Spears is currently resting in. Seems he was hungry.”

 “Ah … ouch.” He turned to Will. “Let’s go and see how y’ Dad’s gettin’ on first.”

 “Oh … of course.”

 As they entered the room, William’s head shot up to look at them. “Ronald, do not bring Will in here right now. I am trying to nurse.”

 “He isn’t gonna’ start starin’ at y’ tits.”

 “Definitely not.” Will pushed his glasses up his nose.

 “How’s tha’ breast feedin’ goin’?”

 “Nothing as of yet.” Jensen took that opportunity to latch on. “O … ouch.”

 “Told y’ tha’ it hurt. Jus’ be glad y’ didn’t ‘ave ta’ give Jack his first feed.”

 “Oh believe me … Jensen is not being gentle.”

\-----

 “Father, can I hold him?” Will asked once the feeding was over.

 “Of course. Just make sure to support under his head.” William replied.

 “Yeah … ‘cause it’s not like y’ve never dropped a kid.”

 “Ronald! Will, come sit next to me.”

 Will got onto the bed and Jensen was eased into his arms. “What a strange looking being.”

 “Y’ still strange lookin’.” Ronald teased.

 “If that is the case, Father is to blame.”

 “Yeah … he’s always been a strange sod.”

 “Ronald, would you please go and check on our other children?” William’s eyebrow twitched. “You are beginning to grate on my nerves.”

\------

 Jensen had fallen to sleep some time later, Ronald finally going back into the nursery, the newborn now in his arms. He was placed back into the cot and Ronald moved to the next one. “Fuck, I really don’t ‘ave a clue who’s who.”

 “This little bundle here is your second born.” The nurse stated.

 “Right … so that’s Jeb, I think?”

 Will nodded. “That is what we stated earlier, yes.”

 Ronald pressed his palm to his head and pulled a face. “Eh … I’m gonna’ ‘ave ta’ colour code them or somethin’. Bloody hell.”


	17. Fire hazard.

 The following morning, Ronald returned home, three seater pram being pushed in front of him. Will, who’d offered to help look after the new borns, looked up from his position on the sofa. “Where is Father?”

 “He’s at tha’ hospital wi’ Jamie.” Ronald replied, lifting a crying Jessie from his pram and rocking him gently. He soon stopped his crying. “It’s alright, Momma’s gotcha’.”

 “But Jamie will be out in a few days, won’t he?”

 “Eh … it might be a couple of weeks actually.”

 “W … what? Why an earth will it be that long?!”

 “He’s havin’ a lil’ trouble takin’ milk, so tha’ doc’s decided ta’ give him a nasal tube this mornin’.”

 “You … have got to be … kidding me. Is … he going to … die like Rosalee?”

 “Huh? Where did tha’ come from? He’s gonna’ be jus’ fine.”

 “But if … he’s not able to suckle then – will he ever be able to feed properly?”

 “Yeah, ‘course he will. He’s jus’ not very strong at tha’ minute but give him a bit of time and he’ll be jus’ like a full term baby.”

 “But … Jensen, Jebediah and Jessie were all five and a half weeks early and they are doing fine?”

 “Yeah, they’re great.”

 “Then why isn’t Jamie?!”

 Ronald swallowed dryly. “Well … wi’ twins and stuff, one baby can be on tha’ small side. They jus’ don’t grow as much.” Jessie began to wail again. “What’s wrong, Buddy? Y’ hungry?”

 “Should I go and prepare his milk?”

 “Na, jus’ keep an eye on Jeb and Jensen for me.”

 “Of course.”

 “Cheers.” Ronald rushed off into the kitchen. He returned ten minutes later.

 “Was he hungry after all?” Will asked.

 “Yep. Hey, can y’ do me a favour?”

 “Of course, what is it?”

 “Can y’ go and ge’ a load of baby clothes?”

 “But we have plenty, even with an extra baby?”

 “Yeah but … they’re all either white or light blue. Until y’ Dad comes back, I’m not gonna’ ‘ave a fuckin’ clue who’s who once I cut their wrist bands off.” The wrists bands had been given a few hours after the babies had been born, once the nurses on duty were told their names.

 “Then what colours should I buy?”

 “Eh … Jessie can be bright blue ‘cause he likes ta’ cry a lot. Hmm … ge’ Jensen red and ge’ Jeb green.”

 “Sure thing. Should I buy any for Jamie for his return?”

 “Na, he’ll probs still be smaller than his siblings so I hope I can tell him apart.”

 “And if you cannot?”

 Ronald chuckled. “Then I’m fuckin’ screwed.”

\------

 That night, Will came into the bedroom where three cots were housed. “Do you require assistance with anything?”

 Ronald turned around, Jebediah being bounced gently in his arms. “Na, I’m good. Jus’ tryin’ ta’ ge’ Jeb off ta’ sleep but I got a feelin’ tha’ Jessie’s gonna’ wake back up again. Kid’s havin’ fun messin’ wi’ me already.”

 “Messing with you? In what way?”

 “Every time I ge’ them off ta’ sleep, he wakes up cryin’ and wakes tha’ other two up. Lil’ shit.”

 “I am sure that he is not doing it on purpose.”

 “Hah, if I was a baby, I’d do it jus’ ta’ mess wi’ Momma.”

 “Then thank the Lord that you are not a baby.”

 “Yeah … true tha’.” Ronald smiled before looking down at his new born. “Ah … he’s asleep.” He was placed back down in his cot. “Right … fingers cross -.” Jessie immediately began to cry and Ronald’s face fell. “See wha’ I mean?”

 “His timing is indeed impeccable.”

 “Uh – huh. Can y’ ge’ me a coffee? I think this is gonna’ be a long night.” He lifted Jessie up.

 “Of course. When is father coming home?”

 “Not until Jamie does. I managed ta’ charm a nurse inta’ lettin’ him keep a room there.”

 “So you are left alone to take care of three babies for the next however many weeks?”

 “I’m not alone, I got y’ here.” Ronald smiled. “Plus, y’ Dad will be droppin’ in when he can.”

 “But … but how will you cope?”

 “I’ll ge’ through it. Momma’s tougher than he looks. So … tha’ coffee?”

 “Oh … yes, of course. Call me if you need anything else.”

 “Thanks Buddy.”

\------

 The following morning, a shriek erupted from an upstairs room. Ronald rushed from the main bedroom and into Will’s, following the location of the shout. He was hit in the face by a cloud of smoke. As he covered his eyes, he heard a giggle and Jack’s name being shouted. His hand was peeled away and the smoke began to clear, Will stomping out the source of the fire. “Mom, send this demon to hell!” He point towards a laughing Jack. “He just set all of my books ablaze!”

 “Eh … how?” Ronald asked.

 “With a lighter. Do not ask me how he got his hands on that item, I have no idea!”

 “Haha, Mommy, y’ should ‘ave seen his face!” Jack cheered.

 “Jack, downstairs.”

 “W … why?”

 “Naughty corner, now.”

 “B … but it was funny!”

 “No, it wasn’t. Y’ can’t jus’ go around settin’ fire ta’ tha’ house.”

 “But -.”

 Ronald knelt down in front of him, hand placing on the small boy’s shoulder. “Y’ could ‘ave killed someone. There’s three lil’ babies and humans in this house. It’s dangerous.”

 Jack looked away. “I didn’t think … ‘bout tha’.”

 “Well don’t do it again.”

 “I’m … sorry.”

 “Promise y’ won’t do anythin’ stupid like tha’ again?”

 “I … promise.” Jack’s lip quivered.

 “Now gimme’ tha’ lighter.”

 It was handed over. “N … naughty corner?”

 Ronald let out a sigh. “Forge’ ‘bout it. Y’ learnt y’ lesson, right?” Jack nodded slowly. “Then we don’t need tha’ naughty corner.”

 “And what about my books?!” Will seethed. “Does he not at least get punished for destroying my property?!”

 “They can be replace -.”

 “That is not the point!” Will stormed from the room.

 Any reply from Ronald was cut off by the sound of one of quads crying. “… Shit.”

\-----

 Meanwhile, as it was a Saturday, Eric and Alan were still in bed. Eric was the first to awaken, sitting up in bed. He eyed the clock and then quickly shook Alan awake. “Al, wake up. We gotta’ go take Erica ta’ tha’ cinemas.” Alan turned away from him and pulled the cover over his head. “Ya’ still upset?”

 “No.”

 “Well ya’ had somethin’ on ya’ mind last night. What’s tha’ matter?”

 “Nothing.”

 Eric sighed. “K …. Come on then, ge’ up or we’re gonna’ be late.”

 “I … I don’t want to.”

 “Why not?”

 Alan sniffed from under his cover. “I … I … just want to … stay in bed today.”


	18. Lessons can be learnt.

 Eric let out a heavy sigh. “Ya’ can’t jus’ stay in bed today. We promised Erica tha’ we’d take her ta’ tha’ cinemas.”

 “Then … you take … her.” Alan replied.

 “That’s not tha’ point! She’s gonna’ be really upset if ya’ go back on ya’ word.”

 “I … I told … you before that I … was useless.”

 “No ya’ not but ya’ gotta’ ge’ up.”

 “N … no.”

 “If ya’ don’t, ya’ just gonna’ ge’ really depressed again. Stayin’ in bed never does ya’ any good.”

 “I’m … already depressed.”

 The cover was yanked away from Alan, Eric pulling him up into a hug. “But why? I thought tha’ things were slowly gettin’ better?”

 Alan sniffed again. “They are … but today, today … is really hard.”

 “Why?”

 “It … just is.”

 “Ya’ thinkin’ ‘bout ya’ parents again?” Alan looked away. “Al, please tell me what’s on ya’ mind. I can’t help ya’ if ya’ won’t talk ta’ me.”

 “My … parents, y … yeah.”

 “Ya’ need ta’ forge’ ‘bout wha’ they said ta’ ya’. It was almost two hundred years ago.”

 “It … doesn’t … matter how long … ago it was.”

 “But -.”

 “Those … names … that they called me won’t just … fade with time. The … the scars are still there.” A single tear slipped down Alan’s cheek.

 “So … life’s still … shit even if ya’ve got a family tha’ loves ya’?”

 “I ….”

 “Because Erica loves ya’, no matter wha’ ya’ve done in tha’ past. She wants ya’ ta’ be happy. She wants ya’ ta’ love her. That’s all she fuckin’ wants!”

 The brunette gulped. “But … I can’t tell … her that I … love her if … I don’t yet. I … I’d never lie to her.”

 “Exactly! Ya’ don’t yet but ya’ will. Things are gonna’ ge’ better so ya’ can’t jus’ keep shuttin’ ya’self away in ya’ past.”

 “I … I can’t help it.”

 “Because ya’ not even tryin’ -.”

 The door was pushed open, Eric dashing into the room. “Hurry up you two … or we’re going to … miss the movie!” She caught sight of the expression on Alan’s face. “M … Mommy, what’s wrong?”

 “I … I … can’t come t … today … I’m sorry.” Alan stammered.

 “W … why not?”

 “I … I just can’t.”

 “Daddy, tell him that … he promised!”

 Eric cringed internally. This was indeed awkward. “Y … Ya’ … Mommy’s not … feelin’ well today.”

 “Then the movie … will make him feel better. We … can cheer him up.”

 “I’m … s … sorry, Erica.” Alan said quietly.

 “But you promised! M … Mommy, you promised! Liar!” She darted back out of the room.

 “Erica, wait! Shit.” Eric untangled himself from Alan and chased after her, catching her as she was about to go into her bedroom. “Princess, wait -.”

 “This isn’t … fair! Why … can’t Mommy come with us?!”

 “Like … I said, he … isn’t feelin’ well today.”

 “But why?! He was getting … better, I could tell! Have … I done something wrong?” Erica glanced towards her bedroom door.

 “It’s not ‘cause of us.”

 “Then why?!”

 “I’ll … tell ya’ when ya’ older -.”

 “Tell me now! It’s hurting … me now!”

 “Erica -.”

 “He’s isn’t … sad because of us? Why is he so sad then?!”

 Eric sighed slightly. “People … were mean ta’ him when he was human. It … still gets ta’ him.”

 “But he should … be happy being with us.”

 “And he is. He’s gettin’ better but he’s havin’ a bad day. It’s not gonna’ happen every day but … he’s still gonna’ ‘ave sad days.”

 “It’s really … not us that … are making him sad?”

 “He said it was ‘cause of his past when I jus’ asked him.”

 Erica thought for a moment. “Then we will just have to cheer him up now!”

 “I don’t know … how, sorry Princess.”

 “I do!” She gestured with her hand for Eric to bend down. As he did so, she whispered a couple of sentences in his ear.

 As he stood back up straight, he said “eh … I dunno’ if tha’ will work. He probs jus’ wants ta’ be left alone.”

 She crossed her arms over her chest. “Don’t give up on Mommy.”

 “I’m not -.”

 “Then try to cheer him up!”

 “When he … gets like this, there’s nothin’ we can -.”

 “Just trust me.”

 “Princess -.”

 “We need to make Mommy happy … so that he knows he loves me.”

 “Well … alright. It can’t hurt ta’ try.”

\------

 A while later, Alan heard the door open and sat up slowly, seeing Eric bringing the flat screen TV from downstairs into the room, along with the DVD player. “Eric … what -.”

 Erica appeared behind Eric, bowl of popcorn in hand. “It’s okay if you … don’t feel like going outside today, Mommy. We can still have … a good time in here. I brought popcorn.”

 “A … a good time?”

 “Yep. We’re going to … watch Disney movies in here today. Would that … make you feel better?”

 _She … she’s not mad at me …._ “I … I think so.”

 “Great!” She walked over to the bed. “Give me ... some room then.” Alan moved into the centre of the bed while Eric placed the electrical equipment on the set of drawers in the room. The drawers were then pulled to the wall opposite the bed. Erica climbed into bed, careful to not spill the popcorn. The bowl was then raised to Alan’s face. “Want some popcorn, Mommy?”

 “T … thank you.” Alan took a handful from her, wiping his eyes with his free hand.

 Erica began to chomp down on her own serving of popcorn, speaking with her mouth full. “Caramel popcorn … is … hmm … yummy.”

 “It … is.”

 “Eat a bit then.”

 “O … oh, yeah.” Alan popped a few into his mouth, chewed and swallowed. “It … is nice.”

 “Erica, wha’ film we watchin’?” Eric asked, switching the TV on.

 “M … Mommy, what do you … want to watch?”

 “I … I don’t know.”

 “Monsters Inc?” Erica asked.

 Alan smiled slightly. “I … I like that film.”

\------

 Alan was snuggled into Eric’s side in the centre of the bed, Erica on the other side of him. Half way through the film, Erica dropped the empty bowl of popcorn onto the night stand and looked over at her mother. “Oh … is he asleep?” Alan’s head was resting against Eric’s shoulder.

 “Yeah.” Eric stated.

 “Does … Mommy sleep a lot when he’s depressed?”

 “Yeah … he sleeps too much.”

 Erica’s face fell. “S … so we didn’t … make him feel better?”

 “Na, ya’ did. He was cryin’ before but he … smiled before he fell asleep.” And in that moment, Eric realised that Erica had done something for Alan that he’d never thought of before. She’d made a compromise with the small brunette, instead of just telling him what he should be doing. An eight year old had taught Eric a very valuable lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so sweet that I almost cried.


	19. Even.

 William’s phone buzzed in his pocket, alerting him to a call from Ronald. It was whipped out and pressed to his ear. “Ronald, you know that I cannot take calls in here, what -?”

 “Y’ need ta’ come home now.”

 “Oh … what is wrong?”

 “Will’s throwin’ a fit over somethin’ and I can’t ge’ him ta’ calm down. He broke tha’ TV and everythin’.”

 “You mean Jack?”

 “No. Will. Y’ know, tall kid, black hair -.”

 “Okay, I get the point. Give me half an hour.”

 “Eh … y’ best hurry up.” William heard crying coming from down the phone. “I gotta’ go see wha’ Jessie wants. See y’ in a bit.”

 “Very well.”

\-------

 William returned home as soon as possible, dark circles under his eyes. He was still exhausted from the C-section, having not been able to sleep for days as Ronald had. His partner wasn’t in sight but Jack soon raced up to him. “Daddy, Will’s bein’ naughty!”

 “Where is he?”

 “In his room now but he broke tha' livin’ room -.”

 “Yes, yes, I know.” William took to the stairs, turning back to speak to Jack. “You stay down here.”

 “But -.”

 “Just do as you are told.”

 “Fine.” Jack grunted.

 William carried on up the stairs and then heard Ronald and Will talking loudly in Will’s bedroom. He pushed the door open, seeing Ronald standing there with Jessie in his arms. “Kid, wha’ tha’ hell’s gotten inta’ y’?”

 “Will, what is the meaning of this?” William asked.

 An alarm clock was thrown in his general direction. “Just get out.” Will flopped down on his bed.

 “You really think that we will just leave you alone after you broke the television, without any form of punishment?”

 “Well Mom did not punish Jack at all.”

 “Ronald?”

 “Yeah … Jack decided ta’ prank Will this mornin’ and set his books on fire.” Ronald stated.

 “Then he will be punished also.”

 “I already told him off. He jus’ thought of it as a joke. He wasn’t tryin’ ta’ hurt anyone.”

 “And this is precisely the issue!” Will shouted. “You do not treat me fairly!”

 “Eh?”

 “Why should I get punished for destroying someone’s property when he has not been?”

 “Will -.”

 “I am always the odd one out. Whenever you have new children, I am pushed further away.”

 “Of course you are not.” William stated. “It is just that you are older and do not need us to be around you twenty four seven to take care of you.”

 “Yet Jack is given all the attention he requires. I am always the one who is looked over. I am never treated fairly. Mom will not punish Jack yet he comes in here and scolds me for doing the same thing that Jack has done.”

 “Then Jack will lose his allowance until he has paid for the replacement of all of your books. Likewise, you will pay for the television and anything else that you have damaged with your savings from The Monny. Does that seem fair?”

 Will turned over in bed. “It is a start.”

 “Then wha’ else do y’ want, Kid?” Ronald asked.

 “To spend more time with you both.”

 “That will not be possible while Jamie is in the hospital.” William said. “Ronald is stretched for time enough as it is.”

 “I know that! I meant when he is home and in better health. It has been years since you helped me with my studies, all because you have been too busy giving all of your attention to Jack.”

 “Yes … of course.”

 “Good. I sincerely hope that you do not go back on your word.”

 “We won’t, don’t worry.” Ronald stated. “But I gotta’ go see how Jeb and Jensen are doin’. Can’t leave them alone for too long.”

 “Of course.”

 “And I must be getting back to the hospital.” William said.

 “You should get some rest first. You look tired.”

 “I cannot -.”

 “Jamie’s in safe hands.” Ronald stated. “I agree wi’ Will on this one. Y’ could do wi’ a couple of hours’ sleep.”

 “An hour and that is all.” William excused himself and walked from the room.

 Ronald followed him out. “Eh … Boss?”

 “What is it, Ronald?”

 “I didn’t realise tha’ Will felt like we were pushin’ him away. I feel kinda’ bad now.”

 “Nor did I. I thought that he was busy enough in his studies. It never crossed my mind that he would want to spend more quality time with us.”

 “Yeah. It’s been ages since I’ve been ta’ tha’ human world wi’ him too.”

 “Well, when Jamie returns home, you can make time for that.”

 “Yeah … I will. Oh, and I got a text from Grell sayin’ tha’ she knew all along tha’ we were havin’ quads.”

 “Of course she did not.”

 “She said tha' she told Al before y’ had tha’ C-section tha’ we were. I’ll ‘ave ta’ ask him.”

 “She is probably lying, Ronald. Though if she did know, I would be quite astounded.”

 “Hah yeah, y’ and me both.”

\------

 Around 9pm that night, Eric eased himself away from Alan to use the rest room. Erica had fallen to sleep not long ago, body snuggled down under the covers. As he got out of bed, he heard Alan whine in his sleep and then saw him turn over, arm wrapping around Erica.

 Erica mumbled something about popcorn and snuggled down closer to her mother, nudging Alan’s chin up and resting her head under it. Eric smiled widely and then walked from the room. Once he’d returned, he flicked off the TV and got into bed, chest pressing to Alan’s back and long arm reaching to loop around both Alan and Erica. _Things … really are going to be better this time around._

_\-----_

 The following dinner time, Erica came upstairs into the main bedroom while Eric was downstairs cooking food. A cup of hot chocolate was handed to Alan as he sat up. “Mommy … can I paint your nails today?” She pressed the tips of her fingers together nervously. “Y … you don’t have to get … out of bed if you’re … still feeling poorly. I can do them in here?”

 Alan placed the hot chocolate on the nightstand. “N … no, I’ll … get up. It’s okay.”

 “R … really?”

 “Y … yeah.” _I don’t … feel much better but she made an effort for … me yesterday so I’ll … do the same._

 Erica’s hands clapped together. “O … okay! Oh … can I do nail art this time?”

 Alan smiled slightly. “Of course … you can.”

 “Yay!”


	20. Will at his limits.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Drawing of Will. Text says (What is he doing? - Idiot.](http://ust.chatango.com/um/x/b/xbertyx/img/l_111.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> [Jack drawing. Writing states (thinking of) 90% pranks 10% other stuff.](http://ust.chatango.com/um/x/b/xbertyx/img/l_112.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> Yes, I know that Jack looks a bit girlish but that was the point. His Father will comment on his long hair needing a cut later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I made an error two chaps ago. Erica is eight, not nine - aghhdghddh?!?!

 Alan eyed his nails, seeing bright pink and yellow covering them. On every other nail was a small drawing of a marshmallow.

 “Do you … like them, Mommy?” Erica asked.

 “Y … yeah, they’re really cute.”

 “Great.” She smiled.

 Before Alan could reply, Eric moved into the room, Alan’s phone in hand. “Hey Al, ya’ got a text from Ronnie.”

 “Oh … okay.” The phone was passed down to him and he opened the text. ‘Hey Al, did Grell really tell you that we were having quads before the Boss went in for his C-section?’

 ‘She did, yeah,’ Alan text back. His phone soon beeped again.

 ‘Woah! She’s a badass.’

 “Hey Al, ask him when we can come and see tha’ new kids.” Eric stated.

 “Okay.” Alan text the question and then waited for a reply. “He says whenever … you want but Jamie’s still not … home yet. He won’t be for another few weeks.”

 “Ah yeah, Ronnie already told me tha’.”

 “Can we go and see the other … three now though?” Erica asked.

 “Al?”

 “I … I don’t mind.” Alan stated.

 “Ya’ gonna’ be alright ta’ go out then?”

 “Yeah … but can we keep the visit short? I’m … kind of tired.”

 “Sure thing, babe.”

\------

 An hour later, once everyone had bathed and got ready, the door to Ronald’s house was knocked on. Will was the one to answer and Erica smiled at him. “Hey Will.”

 “Hello. Mom is upstairs. Should I call him down?”

 “Yeah, please.” Eric stated.

 “Very well. Please do come in.”

 Will walked upstairs and then quickly came back into the living room where the three were now seated. Jack was currently in his room, still sulking over losing his allowance. “Mom cannot come down right now. He is changing Jensen.”

 “Ah … we can wait.” Eric said.

 “Of course. Can I get you anything? A cup of tea or?”

 “Hot chocolate please.” Alan and Erica said in unison.

 “Beer.” Eric said.

 “Daddy, you … can’t drink this early!”

 “Why not?”

 “It’s not noon yet.”

 “Eh … soda then please.”

\------

 Ronald eventually ported into the living room with the three seater pram. “Hey guys.”

 “Ya’ look like shit.” Eric stated, seeing the dark circles under Ronald’s eyes.

 “Hah, thanks. Y’ need a shave, chin looks like it’s sprouting pubes.”

 Eric chuckled and got off of the sofa, kneeling down in front of the pram. “Damn … so fuckin’ cute.”

 “Daddy, stop swearing!”

 “Ah … sorry Princess.” He turned back to Ronald. “Gettin’ enough sleep?”

 “Am I fuck. Been up all night.”

 “That’s rough man.”

 “Yeah and I haven’t got tha’ Boss here ta’ help me unwind, know wha’ I’m sayin’?”

 “Mom, stop being so crude.” Will stated, taking a sip of his own beverage.

 “Sorry, Kiddo.”

 “Want me ta’ take them off ya’ hands for a bit?” Eric asked.

 Alan looked over at him. _Eric … no, I can’t deal with … three babies._

 “Y’ gonna’ be able ta’ look after all three of them?”

 “Yeah, for a couple of hours. Ya’ need ta’ sleep.”

 “There is no need, Mr Slingby.” Will said. “I can take care of them if Mom needs to sleep.”

 “Then how’s ‘bout y’ stay here for a bit and help Will?” Ronald asked. “At least then, I won’t ‘ave ta’ port all of their stuff over ta’ y’ place.”

 “Sounds good.”

 “Mom, I can take care of them all on my own. There really is no need.”

 “Will, y’ only twelve. Y’ not takin’ care of three babies all on y’ own.”

 “But -.”

 “Will, he has a point.” Eric stated. “I don’t mind helping ya’, really.”

 “Fine.” _That is not the point. Am I not intelligent enough to know how to tend to a child’s needs for a couple of hours? Ugh … this household really does rub me up the wrong way sometimes._

 “Uhh … I need a beer.” Ronald stated.

 “Bring me one in too, Buddy.” Eric called after him as he walked from the room.

 “Sure.”

 Will gritted his teeth. _So you trust a man who drinks on the job over me? How … bloody wonderful!_

\------

 Ronald had now gone to bed and Eric was bouncing a crying Jessie in his arms. “What’s tha’ matter, Buddy? Ya’ jus’ been fed and ya’ nappy’s all clean?”

 “He always cries for no apparent reason.” Will stated.

 “Ah … right.” Eric moved closer to Alan. “Al, can ya’ try and ge’ him ta’ stop cryin’? Ya’ always managed it wi’ Erica.”

 Alan turned his face away. “N … no. C … can I just go … home?”

 “Are you … feeling poorly again, Mommy?” Erica asked.

 “Al?”

 “R … really poorly.”

 “Alright. Take Erica home and watch some more movies or somethin’. I’ll see ya’ later.”

 “It’s … really okay?”

 “Yeah … I don’t want ya’ feelin’ really shit again. Oh … but can ya’ make Erica somethin’ ta’ eat when ya’ ge’ back?”

 Alan smiled slightly. “N … no problem.”

 Will eyed them both. _Mr Slingby did not become enraged? I suppose that miracles can transpire._

_\-----_

 Two days later, William had just returned home for a small rest. As he entered the kitchen to grab something quick to eat, his eyes fixed upon his eldest son. “Will, why are you not at college?” He then noticed the forms in Will’s hands. “Are you going to recruit more members for the charity?”

 “No. I am due for a meeting at the council house.”

 “What, why?”

 “I have a proposal for them. I wish for them to build a university in the human world.”

 “Why would you wish that?”

 “Because it is damn hard to find a job in the human world, even with an education of university level here. There is no way to gain references for a human job from a university that is unknown to humans living on the other side to us. Without references or a known university, one cannot get a high paid job in the human word. It is that simple. If we can just build a small university, we can accept in the highest graded college students.”

 “But how will you make sure that humans not of reaper decent -.”

 “It is quite simple. We will just state on the application forms that the graduated college students have a certain talent for something obscure. I have not yet figured out what it will be but it will separate the reaper’s children from children of humans. Maybe it will be a made up talent in a certain sport or music or – Father?” Will saw that William was rooting around in the fridge for some food, obviously no longer listening to him. “Father!?”

 “Oh … pardon me. I am rather exhausted but if I am still present when you return, you can tell me all about it. Best of luck, son.” William grabbed a pork pie and quickly exited the room.

\------

 Will returned almost two hours later and as he ported into the living room, he saw his father adjusting his tie hastily. “They accepted my proposal. The signatures I obtained from fellow students at college really did wonders to sway their decision.”

 William slipped his feet into his shoes. “Can we talk about this later, Will? Jamie is having his feeding tube removed shortly and I really must be there.”

 “But -.”

 “Sorry.” The second shoe was pushed on and William ported away.

 The papers were tossed onto the sofa and Will charged upstairs. As he entered his room, he rummaged around in his tool box. _I really must get this request for a Monny delivered today. Shoot … do not tell me that I have run out of coils. Dammit!_

 He swiftly left his room and knocked on the quads’ bedroom door. “Come in.” Came Ronald’s voice.

 Will pushed open the door and peered inside. “Mom, I need more coils from the -.”

 “I can’t right now, I’m too busy.” Ronald turned around, bottle in his hand.

 “But … but I need to deliver this machine today!”

 “And I gotta’ ge’ these three fed and bathed. I haven’t got tha’ time today, sorry.”

 “Then I will take care of them for half an hour while -.”

 “I’m not leavin’ y’ alone wi’ three babies. I’ve already told y’ tha’.”

 “But I am not old enough to -.”

 “I said no. If y’ Dad comes back later, I’ll go ge’ it but there’s no way tha’ I’m gonna’ leave y’ wi’ three babies.”

 “Forget it! I will ask a friend at college.”

 “Ah.” Ronald smiled. “Good thinkin’.”

_This family is impossible at times._

_\------_

 Two weeks passed and Jamie was finally home, having gained adequate weight from being able to feed on his own. Ronald had planned to take Will to Edinburgh and was currently in front of the mirror, placing his sunglasses on his face. Jack rushed up to him. “Mommy, I want ta’ play football!”

 “Can’t right now, Buddy. Promised Will I’d take him out.”

 “Please! Just fifteen minutes!”

 “Well … alright. Could do wi’ a game myself. Will, I’ll be back in a bit.”

 Will stared after him as he raced after Jack and out into the garden. His shoes were kicked off, Will’s mood suddenly crashing again. He stomped up to his room and slammed the door behind him. As soon as the echo of the slam ended, he heard his Father shout from down the hallway, “Will, do not go around slamming doors,” and then a wailing sound, “oh … now look at what you have done.”

 Will’s teeth gritted as he moved over to his bed and slumped down on it. _They … do not want me around, they have made that clear. I’d leave if only I had a job to go to and was old enough – wait …. Wait … a minute …._


	21. Logic and loss.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minor trigger warning for all but the last ----- (the bit before 9 mins later)

_It’s the most logical … next step._

_\---_

 Almost half an hour after leaving the house, Ronald and Jack re-entered from the back garden. “Sorry ‘bout tha’, Bud – Will?” Finding it odd that Will did not reply to him, Ronald took to the stairs to see if he was in his bedroom.

 The door was pushed open, Will not present. “Eh … okay.” Ronald turned back into the hallway and noticed that the bathroom door was shut. “Boss, y’ in tha’ bathroom?”

 “No, why would I be?” William called back from the babies' bedroom.

 “Ah … never mind.” Ronald shouted before knocking on the bathroom door and grinning. “Will, come on, shittin’ can wait until later.” There was no answer, so Ronald tried the door. It was locked. “Eh … if y’ pissed ‘bout earlier, I’m sorry.” Again, no reply. “Come on, stop sulkin’. We’re goin’ ta’ Edinburgh now, promise.” He was once again met with silence. “Fine, we’re not -.” A sudden shiver ran down his spine, causing him to tense up. “Will, open up or I’m portin’ in. Will?” A second shiver hit him and after composing himself, he porting into the room.

 The sight that greeted him made him freeze in place, lump rising in his throat.

\-----

 Meanwhile, a loud buzzing signalled to William that his phone was ringing. Jamie was moved into one arm and he pulled his phone out. It was answered, the supervisor thinking that it may be a call from the hospital to schedule a check-up appointment for Jamie. “Hello?”

 “Where’s Will?!” Grell shrieked down the phone.

 “I am right here -.”

 “No, no, the little Will.”

 “He went out with – why the sudden interest?”

 “Because he’s just appeared in Undie’s ledger!”

 “E … excuse me?”

 “You need to go and find him! He’s got ten – no, seven minutes left!”

 “T … the cause?” William’s hand began to tremble.

 “Suicide.”

 “More detail!”

 “Slit wrists.”

 “W … what?”

 “Are you sure that he isn’t home?”

 “Boss!” William heard Ronald’s shout and almost dropped the phone.

 “I’m coming over. You need to find him, now!”

 The phone slipped from his grip and Jamie was quickly placed back into his cot. William rushed out of the room and down the hallway. “Ronald?!”

 “I … in here, ge’ … ge’ in here ….”

 William tested the door and too found it locked. With his next breath, he appeared in the bathroom. Within an instant, his eyes went wide, breath hitching. Ronald stood behind him, still frozen in place.

 “W … Will ….” William darted over to the bathtub, hands sliding down into the bloodied water. He lifted his limp child from the tub and laid him on the floor. “R … Ronald … find … some towels.” Ronald let out a sob. “Ronald, do as I say or he is going to die!” He tapped Will’s cheek. “Will, w … wake up.”

 The blonde gulped and tried to move, only to feel his legs as lead weights.

 “L … l … leave me a … alone.” Will breathed, his eyes opening for a moment before slipping shut again.

 Ronald let out a shaky breath, finally getting his body to move. A handful of towels were pulled from airing cupboard in the room and Ronald stooped down next to Will and William. “K … Kiddo … why?”

 “We can ask him that later, give me a towel.” William stated bluntly. One was handed over to him and he pressed it to the deep lacerations on his son’s wrist and arm. “You … tend to his other arm.” Ronald stared staring into space. “Ronald!”

 “Y … yeah?”

 “Press a towel to his other arm.”

 “O … okay.” Ronald grabbed hold of his son’s hand and lifted it up, using his other hand to apply pressure to Will’s wounded arm with the fabric. “H … he really cut in deep.”

 “I can see that!” William tapped Will’s cheek again. “Will, stay with me. C … can you hear me? Will, Will!”

 “W … we need ta’ ge’ him t … ta’ tha’ hospital, Boss.”

 “W … we do.”

\------

***9 minutes later***

 William and Ronald waited outside of the emergency room. They turned their heads when they heard the clicking of heels against the lino flooring. Grell was slowly walking closer to them, head hung low. “G … Grell – Will, has he – aren’t … you supposed to … be at our house?” William asked.

 Grell stopped a foot or so away from them and lifted her head, eyeliner running down her face. “It’s not … Will, it … it’s Jamie.”

 “Wha’ ‘bout … Jamie?” Ronald gulped.

 “Oh darlings … I … I’m so sorry.”


	22. Even some doctors can be lazy.

 “H … how?” Ronald asked once the shocking news had been broken. New tears leaked from his eyes, forming with the drying trails caused by Will’s suicide attempt.

 “I’m … not exactly sure, dear. He wasn’t … breathing when I found him.” Grell stated.

 “He … was breathing when I left him.” William breathed.

 “I … didn’t arrive at your house straight away. Crimson has had a fever and I … had to collect her medicine and other things before -.”

 “Where is he now?” William choked back a sob.

 “Darling, don’t ask -.”

 “Where did you take him?”

 “I told … Undie and … he took Jamie to … the m … morgue. Undie's at your ... house now.”

 “Wha’?” Ronald glared up at her. “Y’ didn’t even … try ta’ bring him ta’ tha’ hospital?”

 “He’d … already been collected, I could … tell. There … was nothing that … I could do.”

 “Ge’ … out of here, Grell.”

 “Excuse -.”

 “Y’ told tha’ Boss tha’ was comin’ over! If y’d come -.”

 “Ronald, that is enough!”

 “Boss, it’s her fuckin’ -.”

 “I was the one to leave them alone in that room!”

 “But she -.”

 William turned away. “In … my haste, I … may not have placed Jamie onto his back, but rather … his side or -.”

 Ronald scowled at him. “So y’ stuck him on his fuckin’ front and -.”

 “I … I am not sure. I … can’t remember. It … all happened so quickly -.”

 “Will’s name disappeared from Undie’s ledger.” Grell stated, trying to prevent a full argument from breaking out.

 “Grell, you know as well as I do that that means … nothing. His … name may appear … in another ledger. We … may have just … slowed down … his fate.”

 “Yes, but -.”

 “He was already unconscious … by the time that he arrived in the hospital and … extreme blood loss had taken place. I … I agree with Ronald, would you … please just go.”

 “But -.”

 “You are not needed here!”

 She huffed at him before porting away.

 Ronald turned back to William when he heard a loud sob. “Boss -.”

 “Whatever … you have to say, I … do not want to hear it.”

 “I … I wasn’t … gonna’ shout at y’ ag-.”

 “Be quiet!” William buried his face in his hands. “T … this is my … fault, Ronald, you … do not have to tell me for … I already know.”

 The blonde swallowed thickly and wrapped an arm around William’s shoulder, pulling him close. The supervisor shifted down in his seat, burying his face under Ronald’s chin as he continued to sob.

 Ronald was left to stare into space, all words lost to him as he rubbed William’s back without even thinking about it. _T … this can’t really … be happening._

_\-----_

 A long while passed, which to Ronald felt like forever, before William hiccupped and then spoke. “Y … you should … go see … Jamie. He … should … have -.”

 Ronald was pulled from his thoughts. “But wha’ ‘bout … Will?”

 “Will … is in the best … care that he can be in … right now. We … probably … won’t -.”

 “Mr Spears, Mr Knox.” A doctor said, having just appeared in front of them.

 “Yeah. H … how is he?” Ronald asked.

 “He required a blood transfusion but has now regained consciousness. We teleported him to a room on the floor above us.”

 “Can … we go see him?”

 “I am afraid that he does not want visitors at this present time. Though, as he is a minor, his decision can be overruled if you see fit.”

 “We … should respect his -.” William began.

 “Fuck no! I’m goin’ ta’ see my kid! Doc, can y’ take me ta’ him?”

 “Of course, though please do lower your voice.”

 “R … right.”

 “He is not going to be happy that he is being forced to … see us.” William stated. “For whatever reason, he seems angry … with us.”

 “Then he needs ta’ tell us instead of -.” Ronald gulped as a thought struck him. “J … Jamie, do … we tell him?”

 William sniffed again. “I think that … it would be wise to … tell him once … he has regained some of his strength. He … is probably shaken enough as it is.”

 “Y … yeah, true.”

\-------

 The doctor had shown them to Will’s hospital room door before porting away again. It was pushed open, a nurse looking up at them as they entered. Will did the same. “I stated that … I wished not to see either of you.”

 “Kiddo -.”

 “Do not call … me that!” Will shouted as best he could in his weak condition. “You two disgust me! Y … you are not fit to call yourselves parents!”

 Those words were like icy daggers to both parents’ chests, causing twisting, agonising heartbreak.


	23. Why are you not proud?

 William let out a choked sound before saying “we … are trying … our best.”

 “N … no you are not.” Will looked away. “You … are not trying … with me at all.”

 “Y’ still didn’t ‘ave ta’ – do y’ know how worried we were?” Ronald shifted over to the bed, sitting down on the edge of it and reaching out a hand to sooth Will’s hair. “We were so … scared when we thought tha’ … we’d lost y’.”

 “I would not … have died for good,” the human stated weakly, taking much needed breaks between his words.

 “That does not matter!” William wiped away a few stray tears. “To … know that … you had hurt yourself for some reason … would have destroyed us. It would have destroyed … Jack. Exactly what example would that act have set for him? For all … of your siblings?”

 “For … some reason?” Will replied. “Do … you have any idea … what you have put me through?”

 “We dunno, Will, so y’ need ta’ tell us wha’ tha’ matter is.”

 He gritted his teeth. _How can they be so stupid!? I have made the issue blindingly obvious and yet … yet …._ “N … no, I refuse. Will you please just leave?”

 “No way in he-.”

 “Master Spears needs to rest.” The nurse drew closer to the bed. “You can come back tomorrow as soon as visiting hours begin.”

 “Please just … give us a minute alone with … our son.” The supervisor said.

  She cast a look over at William, seeing his pained expression. Giving a slow nod, she said “a minute.” The nurse exited the room.

 “Just leave me … be.” Will said.

 “We will after y’ tell us what’s wrong.” Ronald continued to guide his palm over Will’s head.

 “How can you not know?! I thought … after what happened to Monica that you would … listen to me. That you … would … be better parents than Miss Sutcliff … was.

 “Y’ve never told us … wha' was wrong ta’ begin wi’.”

 “N … no, he did.” William admitted. “But we … were paying you more attention.”

 “No, you were not! Y … you do not care about me s … so just get out of here!”

 “We wouldn’t be here -.” Ronald began.

 “You promised me that you would treat me … and Jack equally. However, you … abandoned me … just so that you could play football with him. Do … do … you have ….” Will sniffed. “Any … idea how … that made me feel?”

 “I didn’t mean ta-.”

 “To upset me? Then what were you … trying to accomplish?!”

 “I … I dunno’.” Strong arms wrapped around Will’s neck. “I … I’m so … sorry, Kiddo.”

 “Sorry … will not … put anything right. I … I wish to get away from you. The both of you.”

 The room fell into silence, Ronald refusing to loosen his grip on his son. Finally, William spoke up. “We … love you -.”

 “You do not! The moment that you have … another baby, I will … be pushed completely from your lives.”

 “And y’ didn’t think tha’ killin’ y’self would make things fuckin’ worse?!” Ronald rested his cheek against Will’s head. “Y’ … didn’t ‘ave ta’ try somethin’ like this ta’ ge’ our attention.”

 “Would I have sliced myself so deeply if it was … just … a way to make you care? I am not stupid. You … both stopped caring … long ago.”

 “We didn’t!” Ronald let out a sob. “We do fuckin’ care but we’re stretched for time right now. Why don’t y’ ge’ tha’?!”

 “If that was the case … Jack would also … have been neglected. He was not. It … was just me. I thought that I made you both proud due to my intel -.”

 “You do make us proud.” William whispered. “Ever so proud. You could be anything that you … wished to be. Why waste such talent … on merely collecting souls?”

 “You … just do not understand. I wanted to get away from you! Cut the ties before … you broke … away from me first. I would … have moved far away but you … you had to find me, didn’t you?! You … had to ruin everything as … you have been doing since Jack was born. Now … just leave so that I … never have to see you again.”

 “Will, I know tha’ y’ pissed off wi’ us but -.” Ronald began.

 Will let out a bitter laugh. “Mad at you? Please … I hate you.”

 “Will -.”

 “You … disgusting … wretches. I … I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!”


	24. The most beautiful flowers.

 It had taken a threat of forced removal to finally get Ronald to leave his son at the hospital. Will had been put on suicide watch for the next two days and without his ruler, there was no way that he could port away.

 William and Ronald appeared at the morgue. The manager was present, having obviously expected them. “Are your Mr Spears’ parents?”

 “Y … yeah.” Ronald stated. “Can we see … him?”

 “Of course. Follow me.”

 Ronald began to follow the manager but stopped when he didn’t sense William’s presence behind him. “Boss, come -.”

 “I … I cannot.” William gulped. “I … cannot bear … to see him like this.”

 “Y’ … need ta’ say good -.”

 “I can do that at the funeral!”

 “Boss -.”

 “Please … Ronald, do not … make me … do this.”

 “But y’ll … regret not seein’ him.”

 “I … I will not.”

 There was a short pause. “K.”

\------

 A small tray was pulled out from the wall of the morgue and Ronald’s breath hitched. Jamie was lifted into the crook of one arm, the fingers of Ronald’s free hand touching his cheek softly. “I … I’m so sorry, Buddy.”

 “Would you like me to leave you two alone for a while?” The manger asked.

 “Y … yeah.” As he heard the manager shut the door behind him, Ronald broken down completely, chest rising and falling rapidly with the force of his weeps. Jamie was cold, too cold, his body beginning to stiffen. _This … isn’t fucking fair! W … why did we have to lose two … kids?! And we’re … gonna’ end up losin’ Will too. I … I know that we Will._

 Ronald braced his back against the metal wall, Jamie being moved and cradled tightly. “T … this is jus’ a fuckin’ … dream. I … need ta’ wake up. Wake … up right now.”

\-----

 Meanwhile, Jack clenched his hands at his sides. “Where’s Jamie and Will?!”

 Grell looked over from the crying Jessie in her arms. “Will … had to go to the hospital, dear.”

 “Why though? I heard Mommy shoutin' earlier. Is he okay?!”

 “He’s … going to be just fine.”

 “W … what happened to him? Tell me!”

 “You can ask your parents when they return. It is not right for me to tell you, Darling.”

 “Grell … come on, tell me!”

 “No.”

 “Then is Jamie at the hospital too? Are … they both sick?” Jack bit his lip.

 “He … isn’t.” Grell turned away from him.

 “Did Mommy and Daddy take Jamie ta' see Will?” Jack’s brow furrowed.

 “No.”

 “Is he … at Eric’s? Did Erica want ta’ cuddle him?”

 Grell sighed deeply. There was no way that Jack was going to stop asking questions. “He had … to leave, dear.”

 “L … leave?! Wha’ does tha’ fuckin’ mean?”

 “He had to … go see Rosalee.”

 “He’s dead too?!”

 “I’m … sorry, darling.”

 “Y … y’ lyin’!”

 “I … wish I was.”

 “Show me!”

 “E … excuse me?”

 “If he’s really dead, I wanna’ see or I won’t fuckin’ believe y’.”

 “He’s at the morgue, hunny. You don’t want to go there, it’s a … horrid place.”

 “Take me!” Jack began to cry. “I wanna’ see him!”

 “No. Your parents would … be angry if I did such a thing.”

 “Agh! Fuck y'!” Jack darted from the room.

 Grell sniffed loudly. “That … poor darling.”

\------

 Over an hour later, Ronald and William returned home. William had dissolved into sobs once more and Ronald had pulled his arm around his shoulder to help support him. As they entered the living room, they noticed Jack curled into a ball on the sofa. William removed his arm from Ronald’s shoulder and turned away, not wanting to let his son see him in this condition.

 “M … mommy.” Came Jack’s voice, the eight year old looking up from his arms.

 “Yeah … Buddy?”

 “Is … Jamie up there?” He pointed upwards.

 “Up … where?”

 “H … heaven.”

 Ronald inhaled shakily and tried his best to show a comforting smile. “Yeah … but he’s happy up there. He … gets ta’ … see Rosalee.”

 Jack let out a whimper. “C … cuddle.” Ronald was instantly over to him, sitting at his side and pulling him into a tight hug. “No … not fair.”

 “I know … Jack but he’s … in a good place. The … angels … are takin’ good care of him, promise.” It was taking all of Ronald’s strength to not break down again.

 “But … why did they take him and Rosalee!? It’s … not fuckin’ fair! Mommy, tell me why! Why do … all the best … people die?!”

 William was the first to answer, his voice cracking, back still turned to his family members. “When you are in a … garden, which flowers … do you pick?”

 Jack trembled against Ronald as he answered. “Tha’ … most beautiful … ones.”  


	25. Whoops ... too late, nursey.

 An hour and a half of tight cuddles and comforting words had passed, Jack now beginning to calm down. William was now as composed as he could manage and was in the kitchen making a hot drink. As he came out, he heard Ronald and Jack talking.

 The two tone haired reaper combed his fingertips through his son’s hair. “Man … this is gettin’ long now, Cheeky Monkey.”

 “It does need cutting.” William stated as he placed Ronald’s cup of tea down on the coffee table.

 “Nope.” Jack stated. “I want it down ta’ my butt.”

 William took a seat opposite Jack and Ronald. As stupid as it seemed, small talk was helping to distract him from another urge to breakdown. “That is hardly a welcoming appearance, Jack.”

 “Don’t care. I want a beard when I grow up too.”

 “A beard? How ghastly.”

 “Y’ gonna’ look like a biker dude, Kid.” Ronald said.

 “Oh … well.” He pulled a face. “But a beard would ge’ smelly. I’ll jus’ keep my hair long then.”

 “Y’ could ge’ Eric ta’ braid it then.” Ronald joked.

 “Tha’ would be awesome.”

 William spoke up. “I do not find -.” _No … whether I think it acceptable for a male to have long hair is unimportant. Outside appearances mean nothing …. All that matters is our children’s happiness._ “You will still need to attend a hair dressing salon. I will not accept split ends.” William stood up again. “I shall tell Grell that she is free to leave.”

 “But she said tha’ she didn’t mind stayin’.” Ronald said.

 “I know that but she should get Crimson home. She had a fever, remember?”

 “Oh yeah … true. I’ll go tell her.”

 “I can do that.”

 “Na, I … need ta’ apologise for shoutin’ at … her before.”

 “Oh … of course.”

\-----

 Ronald pushed open the door to the room that held Jensen, Jebediah and Jessie. “Grell, y’ can go home now.”

 Grell turned around, empty bottle in her hand. “Oh … no, it’s no troub -.”

 “We’ll be alright ta’ take it from here.”

 “Are you sure?”

 “Yeah.”

 “Did … you tell Jack about Will?”

 “Yeah, sort of.” They had explained that Will’s mind was poorly and that he had tried to hurt himself, though they hadn’t gone into detail. “Listen … I’m sorry ‘bout tryin’ ta’ blame y’ earlier.”

 “Things said in the heat of the moment are often not meant.”

 “Yeah but ….”

 “Forget about it, would you?” Grell waved a hand dismissively.

 “Alright … then but … there’s somethin’ else ….”

 “Yes?”

 “When y’ came over ta’ our place, was Jamie on his front?”

 “Trying to find blame will do you no good, dear.”

 “I know … but I need ta’ know. Tha’ … mortician said tha’ they … are gonna’ investigate but ….”

 “He was on his back.”

 “Are … y’ sure?”

 “Do you really think that I can get the image of him out of my mind?”

 “No … guess not, sorry.”

 “Blame will destroy you if you let it, believe me.”

 Ronald nodded slightly. “Y … yeah.”

 “How was Will when you saw him? You did see him, didn’t you?”

 “Yeah … we did.” Ronald rubbed the back of his neck.

 “And how was he coping?”

 “He … hates us, says it's our fault tha’ he ….”

 “He doesn’t mean it.”

 “N … no, he did.”

 “He will come around.” Grell moved over to hug Ronald tightly. “At least he … is still here. You just … can’t give up on him, okay?”

 “I … I never would. Neither me or tha’… Boss will.”

\------

 A while later, William came into the bedroom. Jack was right behind him, the child’s hand clinging tightly to the back of his father’s shirt. “We should phone Eric and Alan to … tell them what has happened. They are close friends, so they … deserve -.”

 “Yeah … I know.” Ronald said. Jessie was handed to William. “I’ll … do it.”

 “Are you sure?”

 “Y … yeah, I can manage tha’.”

\-----

 The house phone slipped from Alan’s hand and crashed to the floor. “E … Eric!”

 The blonde came racing into the room. “Wha’ is it? Ya’ alright?”

 “J … Jamie’s dead.”

 “Ya’ … wha’?”

 “Jamie … passed away … earlier … today.”

 Eric’s heart began to pound strongly in his chest. “Ya’ … gotta’ be kiddin’ me.”

 “N … no.” Alan whimpered and darted up to Eric, clinging onto him.

 “H … how?”

 “They … they don’t know but they … think that it was cot death.”

 “S … shit.”

 “And … Will’s in … the hospital. He tried … to kill himself.”

 “Because of Jamie?”

 “N … no. Ronnie said … that it was before Jamie passed away.”

 “But … why?”

 “I … I don’t know, I … didn’t want to ask.” Alan choked back a sob. “They … must all be hurting … so much.”

 “And … we’ll be … there ta’ support them. Fuck … I can’t imagine wha’ they’re goin’ through. If something … like tha’ happened ta’ Erica -.”

 “Don’t say things like that! We … we can’t lose her.” Alan dissolved into tears. “I … I can’t think about that!” _It … hurts to … even … know that that’s a possibility. I care about her … I care about her so much._

_\-----_

 “Hello darling.”

 Will looked up to see Grell smiling across the room at him. “What are you … doing here?”

 Grell and Undertaker had formed a plan half an hour ago when Undertaker had returned from his shift. He’d gone back to work once Grell had gone back to William’s house from the hospital. They had then proceeded to port quickly in and out of the many hospital rooms to find Will. Before she could reply, the nurse spoke up. “You are not supposed -.”

 “Tehehe, too late.” Undertaker appeared behind her, grabbing her shoulders and porting her away.

 “What is the meaning of this?!” Will shouted as best he could.

 “Undie is going to port her around for a little while. He’s got much more stamina than most other reapers, so she will get exhausted soon and won’t be able to return here on her own. Gives us a chance to talk, dear.”

 “I wish not … to talk to you, to anyone.”

 Grell’s eyes skimmed over the dressings on Will’s arms and her heart fell. _Oh … those are … bad wounds. That … poor boy._ Still, she tried to keep her tone happy as she sat on the bed, nail reaching out to prod Will on the nose. “Come on, talk to Aunty Grell.”

 “I have never called you that and … you know it.”

 “But still, I am a friend, aren’t I?”

 “I … suppose so, in a … way.”

 Grell flopped down on the bed at Will’s side. “So … tell me, why did do gouge yourself so deeply?” Her fingers glided up Will’s arm lightly.

 He cursed under his breath, the pain killers beginning to wear off. “Do … not do that, it is rather painful.”

 She held her chin in her hand and tilted her head slightly. “What is the matter, darling?”

 “I am guessing … that they did not tell you … the details.”

 “Your parents?”

 “Do … not call them that!”

 “Why ever not? They love you to hell and back, hunny.”

 “They do … no such thing.”

 “You didn’t see their faces as they were waiting outside -.”

 “Spears was just worried that his prideful image of a happy family would … go to ruin. Knox … was probably just in shock.”

 “Of course not. Their hearts were breaking. And to say you hate them … you don’t mean that, do you?”

 Will grunted at her. “I … do.”

 “And yet your face says differently.”

 “Be … be bloody quiet!” He lifted a sore arm to push his glasses up.

 “Why do you say that you do? Didn’t you have a happy childhood?”

 “It is … none of your business.”

 “Well … who else do you have to confide in? That mutt of yours can hardly comfort you with words.”

 “Do … do not talk about … Porker like that.”

 Grell sighed. “Just tell me … what the issue is.”

 “N … no.”

 “Then promise me something. You seem awfully mad with your parents right now but don’t hurt them like this. Committing suicide would crush them completely. To know that your child has … hurt themselves breaks you as their parent. Trust me … I should know.”

 “I do … not care. They can all rot in hell for all I care.”

 “Don’t you care about them at all?”

 “No.”

 “Not even the babies?”

 “They … will grow up to be just as revolting as Jack, all four of them.”

 “F … four?” Grell stared at him.

 “I can count even if you have not the skill, Sutcliff.”

 “Oh … they didn’t … tell you.”

 The last bit of her sentence came out as a whisper but Will still caught it. “Tell me what?” The expression on her face made worry rise within him, as much as he wanted to act indifferent. “Sutcliff … what the hell has happened?!”

 A sharp intake of breath filled her lungs before she said “Jamie ….”


	26. M ... M ... Mommy.

 Undertaker ported to a cliff face in America and then back to the reaper realm with the nurse held tightly against him. “Ugh … I’m … going to barf.” She wobbled lightly, her captor releasing his grip.

 Undertaker cackled and began ported around her, grey hair whipping from side to side. “Think fast! Oh … tehehehe … am I this side -?” He ported again. “No, I’m this side, ahahahaha. Think very fast!” He ported behind her, covering her glasses with his hands. “Nowhere near fast enough. Tehe, to Hawaii!” He teleported again, causing the nurse to throw up mid journey.

 “I … I hate you!”

\------

 Will’s eyes widened as the truth was finally dragged from Grell, the human having had to ask countless times. “Do … not be … silly.”

 “I’m … sorry, Hun.”

 “T … they … did not … care to … tell me.”

 Grell patted his thigh as she sat up. “They just didn’t want to … hurt you anymore than you … were already hurting, darling.”

 “J … Jamie, a … tiny baby had to ….”

 “I know, it’s … a very … hard situation to deal with. You loved him very much, didn’t you?”

 Will gulped and swallowed the last shred of indifference along with his saliva. “I … I suppose so.”

 “As you love the rest … of your family.”

 “H … hardly. It is just … that those four children … have done nothing to … hurt me.”

 “And … what did the others do to hurt you?”

 The boy blinked back tears but still lost his resolve, salty liquid soon dripping down his face. “T … they … do not … care about me. All … I wanted was … for them to care. If they … do not want me, what the hell is the point in living?!”

 “But darling, they do care so much about you.”

 “They … do not. False looks of sadness from … them, that is all.”

 “They cried even before finding out about Jamie.”

 Will bit back a harsh laugh. “So … I assume that they found out … before visiting me?”

 “I am pretty certain, yes.”

 “Then those stupid tears … were … for him and not I.”

 “Hunny, they found out just before … going to visit you, I think. They could have gone to see him, couldn’t they? But they didn’t, they wanted to … make sure that you were safe first.”

 “T … they did?”

 “Yes. I am sure that the sadness that consumed them when seeing you was … for you both, not just Jamie.”

 He hiccupped loudly. “H … how did … he die?”

 “He stopped breathing, sometime … between your parents taking you to … hospital and me arriving at your home.”

 A pained arm moved to Will’s mouth to try to muffle a gasp, his eyes glistening in shock. “Then … then this … is entirely my fault.”

 “Of course not! Will … darling, babies die for … no apparent reason sometimes. It -.”

 “But … they left him alone, did they not?”

 “Only for a few -.”

 “B … because of me! I … I am so selfish.” His shoulders began to shake as he wept loudly. “What … what an awful … human I am.”

 “You are not selfish. You were hurting, weren’t you?” Will nodded slowly. “Jamie could have passed away in the night or when … William was changing another new borns’ nappy. It is … just a coincidence that … makes you want to place the blame on yourself.”

 “But … but I -.”

 “Your parents helped you because you … were in danger. They love you very much and wanted to … protect you. They always will. No one could have foreseen … what was to come.”

 “That … is true but … but I ….”

 “But you what, Will?”

 “But … I … I feel … wretched!”

 “Will -.”

 “Take me … to them! I … I need to go to them and … beg for their … forgiveness!”

 “You have nothing to be sorry for.”

 “I … I do. Even … if it was not … entirely my … fault for J … Jamie’s p … passing, I … still hurt them.” _I … did cause … them pain after all. T … they might care? After … all of this, it … turns out … that they may love me?_

 “You love Ronnie and William, don’t you?” Will let out an audible squeak and after a long pause, nodded.

 “Then let’s get you out of this God awful place.”

 “P … please.”

 Grell wrapped an arm around him and the next thing Will knew, he was in his living room. The port drained him almost completely and he grabbed onto Grell for support, winching as pain shot up his arm. “O … ouch.”

 “Will?” Ronald’s head shot up to look at him and he eased himself away from Jack, racing up to him.

 A loud sob rung out throughout the room, Will’s legs giving out from emotion and exhaustion. “M … Mom … M … M … Mommy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take note of the last word. Vulnerable, no?
> 
> Also, did anyone like the drawings or Jack and Will?


	27. Chaste.

 Ronald was instantly knelt in front of Will, pulling his son into a tight hug. _He … he called me mom._ “Buddy, I’m … so sorry for everythin’.”

 Will whimpered and ignored his statement. “J … Jamie ….”

 “Y … yeah ….” Ronald looked up at Grell, who shot him an apologetic look and mouthed something along the lines of ‘I didn’t have a choice.’ “So … we can’t … lose y’ too, okay?”

 “O … okay.” Will whispered. “I … is it my fault?”

 “Wha’?”

 “He’s blaming … himself for Jamie’s death.” Grell stated. “Poor darling.”

 “W … wha’? N … no, it’s not y’ … fault at all. D ... don’t think … like tha’.”

 “But … because … of me, you … could not … get Jamie to … the hospital.”

 Ronald gulped. “If … it was … his time ta’ go … he’d … ‘ave passed if we’d got him ta’ tha’ … hospital or not.”

 Jack scrambled off of the sofa and sat on the floor, tugging at Will’s hospital gown. “Tha’ angels … had ta’ take Jamie.”

 “That’s right, Cheeky Monkey.” Ronald stated. “Will, we’re gonna’ really fuckin’ miss him but he’s … safe up there.”

 “And … we’ll see him again.” Jack added. “It’s not fuckin fair but one day … we can hug him and be wi’ him.”

 Will nodded slightly.

 Jack tugged at the gown again. “Y’ can’t be poorly, Bro!” He slid his arm between his mother and brother, hugging Will’s middle as best he could. “I … I got scared when … y’ went ta’ hospital. Don’t leave us, okay?!”

 “O … okay.”

 “I love y’ … so … so don’t … hurt y’self because … it’ll make me sad too.”

 Will’s eyes widened. _He … cares too? Oh … heavens … what have I done?!_ “I … I apologise for ….” The rest of his sentence was lost to loud sobs as he clung to his mother, burying his face in his shoulder.

 Ronald sniffed as he squeezed Will tighter. “It’s … alright, Kiddo. It’s … all gonna’ be okay … Momma’s gotcha’ and he’s not … gonna’ let y’ go.”

 “I’ve got y’ too.” Jack stated. “Cuddles … will help y’ ta’ feel better.”

 Will nodded against Ronald. _Oh … what a fool I’ve been._

_\------_

 “What do you mean dead?!” Erica screamed.

 “He’s … gone up ta’ heaven.” Eric stated, lifting Erica up onto his lap.

 “That … that’s so … cruel!” She dissolved into tears. “M … Mommy … hug!”

 “E … Eric can ….”

 “I want … a hug from you! D … don’t … you want me?!” She became almost hysterical. Alan shifted to the far side of the sofa. “M … Mommy …?”

 He patted the seat at his side. “Come … here then.”

 At any other time, Erica could have grinned but now was not the time for happiness. She quickly crawled across to Alan and threw her arms around his neck. “This … world … is horrible!”

 Alan moved his hand up tentatively to sooth her hair. “It … can be but … it’s also … such a beautiful place.”

 “N … no, it’s not.”

 The brunette reaper nodded. “It is. You … have a family and I have … such a beautiful, precious daughter and a wonderful … partner.”

 “Y … you really think that?”

 “I do.” Alan’s other hand moved to wipe the tears from his cheeks. “We … will get through this … together, as a family.”

 “So … you’re … really not going to … leave? Won’t … losing Jamie make … you poorly again?”

 “It’s … made me sad but … I’m never going to leave again. T … That’s a promise. I’m … going to be here for you … always.”

\------

 A little while later, Ronald looked up at Grell again. “How … did y’ manage ta’ bring Will home?”

 “Well ….” She grabbed her phone, long nails clicking against the keypad to write and send a text message to her partner. “It was quite an ingenious plan, really.”

 After a few seconds, Undertaker appeared in the room. “Ooooh … so it did work.”

 Grell looked at him. “Where’s the nurse?!”

 “Oh … she decided to vomit on my shoes so I decided to leave her somewhere between Beijing and Hong Kong. And then I had to go home and change them. It was rather funny.”

 “Wait … wha’?” Ronald asked.

 “They … kidnapped the nurse supervising … me.” Will stated, still clinging tightly to his mother.

 “Oh man … tha’ sounds like Undie.” Ronald smiled slightly.

 “I told you to take her back to the hospital after fifteen minutes!” Grell snapped.

 “She can go back once she’s regained her strength. Oh … her language was terrible towards the end of our little trip, tehehehe.” UT grinned.

 “Y’ gonna’ end up getting’ fuckin’ arrested.” Jack said.

 “There are no cameras in the hospital room. Where is her proof?” Undertaker giggled madly.

 “Yeah … good point.”

 “Should I bring dear Willy downstairs now?” Grell asked.

 “P … please.” Will stated. “I … should speak … to father also.”

\------

 William ported instantly into the living room once Grell had told him that she and Undertaker would look after the three babies for a little while. “W … Will ….” He rushed over to his son, grabbing his shoulder and porting him onto the sofa. “You … should not kneel down on the floor in your condition. H … here, rest.”

 To his surprise, Will grabbed onto his shirt. “I … I require a … hug.”

 “Y … yes, of … course.” Long arms were wrapped around his son. “But … you should … return to the hospital immediately.”

 “Boss, wha’ tha’ fuck!?” Ronald shouted at him from his position on the floor.

 “Y … you … still … do not want me?” Will asked nervously. His eyes widened in surprise when his father gave him a quick, chaste kiss to the head.

 “Do … not be silly. I … I was more thinking that … you are in need of painkillers.”

 Will shook his head. “N … no, I … can deal with the … pain as … long as I am … here with my family.”

 “I … see. Do you … still feel hatred towards us? I … I understand if you do.”

 The boy hiccupped loudly and then spoke again. “N … no. I … I am sorry. I … never meant it … any of it.”

 “You have nothing to be sorry for.” Another kiss planted on Will’s head. “As long … as you … get better, past words are forgotten.”

 “T … thank you.”

 Jack’s eyes darted between the two on the sofa and his mother. “Group … hug?”

 Will smiled slightly through his tears. “I … would like that … very much.”


	28. Weddings.

 That night, William and Ronald lay in bed, Ronald with his arms wrapped tightly around his partner. Erica, Eric and Alan had left the house a while ago, Erica also telling Will that he had to get better. More cuddles had then ensued.

 William let out a sniff and Ronald shifted one hand to squeeze the top of William’s arm gently. “It’s gonna’ be alright, Boss.”

 The supervisor ignored his statement. “I … know that there was nothing that we … could do to save Jamie. If he … was truly meant to go, even seeking medical attention would not have helped him. Logic and experience as a … reaper tells me this and yet, when it … is your child, logic plays no role and all intelligent thought crumbles to … emotion.”

 “Wha’ do y’ mean, Boss?”

 “That … I still feel as if … I am to blame.”

 “Y’ not -.”

 “I know that but still … the guilt … will stay with me forever I fear.”

 Ronald took in a shaky breath. “If y’ hadn’t … left Jamie in his room, we’d … ‘ave lost two kids today.”

 “No -.”

 “Boss, I couldn’t fuckin’ move when I … saw Will like tha’. If y’ hadn’t come in when y’ did, he would … ‘ave been a goner too.”

 “Is that … really true?”

 “Yeah.” Ronald gave William’s arm another squeeze, both to comfort his Boss and as a way to keep the tears in. “Jamie – there was nothin’ we … could ‘ave done but y’ saved Will’s life earlier.”

 “How is it … that you are acting more … logical than I?”

 “Eh … I guess y’ rubbin’ off on me. I’m fuckin’ screwed.” Ronald joked.

 William smiled slightly. “It is a good thing that I am leaving an impression on you.”

 At that moment, the door was pushed open and in the lamp light of the room, Ronald saw Will standing in the doorway. “What’s up, Kiddo?”

 “I … I cannot sleep.”

 “’Cause of tha’ pain?”

 “No … I am just unable to … sleep. Can I … sleep in here tonight?”

 “Yeah sure, that’s alright, isn’t it Boss?”

 _He has never slept in our bed before, not even as a baby._ William nodded. “If that is what you require, it is no problem.”

 “Shift over then.” Ronald stated.

 Once space was made, Will got into bed carefully, not wanting to pop his stitches. Ronald had been the one to help him into his pjs before bedtime.

 “How’s tha’ pain?” Ronald asked.

 “Excruciating.”

 “Shit … we’re gonna’ ‘ave ta’ ge’ y’ some pain killers tomorrow.”

 “That … would be wonderful. I checked on Jack on the way to your room and he is sound asleep.” Will rolled onto his side and snuggled up to Ronald.

 “Hey, shouldn’t y’ lie on y’ back? Y’ stitches -.”

 “It will be fine.”

 “Ah … alright then.” Ronald turned away from his partner and reached a hand behind Will’s ear.

 “W … what are you doing?”

 “Tha’ only time tha’ y’ didn’t sleep when y’ was lil’ was when y’ were teethin’.” A finger rubbed the area gently. “This used ta’ ge’ y’ right off ta’ sleep.”

 “I … I am not a dog.” Will stated, though he instinctively pressed against Ronald’s hand.

 “Woof.”

 “Mom … you are impossible at times.”

 “Uh – huh. Is it workin’?”

 “I … do feel sleepier.”

 “Sweet.” Ronald pecked Will on the forehead. “Momma’ loves y’, Kiddo.”

 “As do I.” William added.

 Will’s eyes became heavier. “I … love you both … also.”

\------

 “Since when does Will snore?” William asked once his son was asleep.

 “Dunno’. Maybe he’s comin’ down wi’ a cold or somethin’.”

 “I sincerely hope not. That is all he needs right now.”

 “True.” Ronald chuckled. “He’s a damn cutie when he’s asleep though.”

 “Indeed. He is going to make a lucky woman very happy one day.”

 “Yep. How did we end up wi’ a handsome kid?”

 “Genes.”

 “Hah, we all know tha’ y’ hot, no need -.”

 “I meant your genes, Ronald.”

 “Oh ….” Ronald laughed lightly. “Cheers mate.”

\------

 Eight days later, the funeral was held for Jamie. William had originally wanted it to be just a family affair as with Rosalee but Ronald had convinced him to allow their closest friends to attend. They’d met Jamie too, after all. Undertaker was looking after the three babies at his home; being to another child’s funeral would prove too hard to cope with.

 During that time, Will had continued to sleep in his parents’ room and was due to have his stitches removed in six days. William had voiced his concern to Ronald over this matter, saying that Will was too old to be sharing a bed with them. Ronald had shot him an annoyed look, stating that their son just needed some comfort right now and that when he was feeling better, he’d go back to his own bedroom of his own accord.

 Jamie had been examined but no obvious cause had been found. As such, it was ruled a case of ‘Sudden Infant Death Syndrome.”

 Currently, Will was clung to William’s arm as the coffin was lowered into the ground. The supervisor let out a shaky breath, grasping Ronald’s hand with the hand of his free arm. “Goodbye … my precious son.”

\-----

 Several weeks passed and it was now two days before Ronald and William’s wedding. “Holy fuck, how am I gonna’ walk in these fuckin’ things?! Ronald glared at Grell during his fitting. “Could ‘ave found me shoes wi’ a smaller heel.”

 “You’re the one who wanted to look like a dashing bride.” Grell smiled, trying to hold Crimson to her chest. She was almost a year old now and wouldn’t keep still come hell or high water. “Crimson … stop struggling or I’m going to drop you.”

 “Na, I jus’ wanna’ see tha’ Boss’s face when I show up in a dress.”

 “You just want to bring crossdressing to the bedroom.” Will stated.

 “Hah, tha’ too.”

 “Come on darling, try to take a few steps.” Grell grinned madly.

 “Well … alright.” Ronald’s ankle bent awkwardly on his first step and he crashed to the ground, wedding dress slipping up to reveal a thong.

 Will almost barfed on the spot. “Oh Mom, that … is revolting.”

 “Oh … whoops.” Ronald sat up, pulling the skirt of his dress back down. It had a split up the leg, meaning that Ronald would need to get waxed later on that day. He slowly got to his feet, knees knocking together shakily.

 The dress fitter moved behind him, unclipping the back of the dress. “You could do with being pulled in a little.” Her hands slipped to the ties of the corset under Ronald’s dress. They were untied and pulled tighter.

 “H … holy shit. Can’t … breath.” Ronald gasped. The corset was laced up again and the dress closed. “How … tha’ hell am I supposed … ta’ move in this thing!?”

 “With practice, darling.” Grell smiled. “But I do understand your pain.” She pouted slightly. “You have such a nice waist in this. I’m quite jealous.”

 “D … don’t be. I … think I’ve broke a rib.”

 Will rolled his eyes. “Such a drama queen.”

\------

 “Ah … fuckin’ shit!” Ronald screeched as the strip of wax was ripped away.

 “Oh dear, you have no stamina.” Grell grinned.

 Ronald’s eyes began to water. “H … hurts.”

 “That’s nothing. Wait until they wax your armpits.”

 “Shut … up, I don’t even wanna’ think ‘bout it.”

\------

 “Mom, can I have a word?” Will asked once they’d returned home, Ronald’s armpits stinging madly.

 Ronald eased his arms to his side, wincing slightly. “S … sure.”

 “Well … you see ….”

 “Somethin’ tha’ matter?”

 “Not exactly but ….”

 “But wha’?”

 Will eyed the ground nervously. “I think … that I am gay.”

 “Oh ….”

 “Does that … anger you?”

 “Eh na, why would it? I was jus’ kinda’ surprised.” He patted Will on the shoulder. “Y’ kept tha’ one a secret.”

 “So … you do not think that it would upset father?”

 Ronald pulled a face. “Why would it? He’s a bigger gay than I am.”

 “No reason. I … suppose it is just … nerve racking to come out to … your parents, regardless of their orientation.”

 “Ah … y’ don’t need ta’ be nervous. So, anyone at college taken y’ fancy?”

 “Oh … no, of course not. They are all immature, irritating idiots.”

 “Hah, now y’ really do sound like y’ dad.”

\-----

 “Hey Boss, Will thinks tha’ he’s gay.” Ronald stated when he found his partner preparing milk in the kitchen. Will trailed behind him nervously.

 “Well I was not expecting that.” William pushed his glasses up his nose with his free hand and smiled slightly. “Son, welcome to the pack.”

 “T … thank you.”

\-----

 On the evening before the wedding, Alan’s door was knocked on. Eric was the one to answer it, seeing a man almost a foot smaller than him, another man who looked suspiciously like William behind him. “Oh … you are so tall! That is scary!”

 “And ya’ … are?” Eric asked.

 “I’m Sascha but you can call me Sash. This dick behind me is my partner Rudgar.”

 “Oh … Al’s friends from Germany, right?”

 “Yep!”

 Rudgar rolled his eyes in Sascha’s direction. “We received a phone call from Alan stating that he wished us to come to his friend’s wedding.”

 “Oh … ya’ did?” Eric frowned.

 “Yep, a few days ago.” Sascha smiled. “Can we come in?”

 “Yeah … sure.” Eric moved out of the way to allow them to pass.

 Alan appeared in the hallway. “Sash!” He raced up to the smaller reaper, hugging him tightly.

 “It is good to see you too, Al. And you are still alive too! Even better!”

 “Yeah … I’m in good health now.”

 “And how are you feeling upstairs?”

 “Better, thank you.”

 “Good.”

 “Umm … Al, did ya’ even ask William if they could come ta’ tha’ weddin’?” Eric asked.

 “I asked Ronnie and he said it was fine. I’m … not sure if he told William though.”

 “Oh … yes, the scary man from the werewolf experiment era.” Sasha giggled.

 Erica appeared behind Alan. “Mommy … who are these people?”

 “My … friends from when I lived … away.” Alan stated. “This is Sascha -.”

 “And I am Rudgar.” The taller German stated.

 “Oooh … you need your nails painting!” Erica darted forward, grabbing Rudgar by the wrist and dragging him upstairs. A very strong child indeed.

 Sascha giggled again. “Awhh … poor Rudgar.”

 “Princess!” Eric shouted. “Paint him wi’ some makeup too!”

 “Will do.” Erica shouted from upstairs.

 Alan laughed lightly. “That … poor man.”

 “She’s cute.” Sascha stated.

 “Who?”

 “Your daughter.”

 “Oh yeah … she really is.”

 “Are you glad that you came home?”

 Alan nodded. “So … so glad.”

\----

 The wedding had just begun and Eric was going to be the one to give the bride away, as Ronald had no father who was living. William turned to see Ronald walking down the aisle and his eyes went wide at seeing the smaller reaper clad in a cream, strapless wedding dress and matching heels. A short veil was slung over one shoulder.

 Almost at the altar, Ronald tripped over his own feet and Eric tightened his grip on the bridge’s arm, helping to keep him upright. As Ronald moved to his side, William leaned in to whisper in his ear. “You look absolutely beautiful.”

 “Cheers Boss. Want me ta’ dress up for y’ more often?”

 “I … I could live with that.”

 Erica poked Will in the side, Jack at her other side. “Your Mommy looks so beautiful.”

 “Not half bad, I suppose.”

 “Grell dressed tha’ fucker up!” Jack cheered.

 Will grunted at him. “Jack, do not swear. We are in a church!”

\------

 “I do.”

 A wedding ring was slipped onto Ronald’s finger and the priest spoke up. “You may now kiss the … bride?”

 “My wonderful bride indeed.” William breathed, leaning in for a kiss.

 “Blergh! Fuckin’ gross.” Jack pulled a face.

 “Brother please, your language.”

 “Bite me!”

 Sascha smiled widely. “Mr Spears is not so scary after all.”

 Rudgar rolled his eyes. “I beg to differ ….”

\-----

 That night, Will slept in his own room, as he had been doing on occasion for the last week. Plus, he knew what couples did on their wedding night and wanted to be on the other side of the soundproof walls.

 Ronald was back in his dress, minus to the corset and heels. His legs were wrapped around William’s waist, the taller reaper thrusting into him gently, easing him towards climax. “Ahhh … Boss.” He opened his eyes and saw that tears were slipping from William. “Boss … what’s tha’ matter?”

 The supervisor pressed his face to the side of Ronald’s head. “I … love you so much. I … could not imagine losing you.”

 “Y’ … not gonna’ lose me.”

 “I … hope not. Has this family … not suffered too much tragedy already?”

 Ronald gulped. “Yeah … but I’m not goin’ anywhere.”

 “Good … because I could not survive … without you.”

 William pulled back to look at him and Ronald tangled his fingers in his partner’s short locks. “Y’ stuck wi’ me for good, promise.” He moaned as a small thrust brushed against his spot. “Hmm … y’ bein’ proper gentle tonight.”

 “Of … course. I wish to be as tender as possible to show … my love for you.”

 “Hah, that’s fuckin’ sappy. A proper love makin’ session, eh?”

 “Indeed.”

 Another brush against his spot caused Ronald’s back to arch up slightly. “Ahhh … y’ drivin’ my … body fuckin’ crazy … nghhh.”

 “Just … as hnn … intended. I love you … Ronald.”

 “Nnnn … I love y’ too, babe.”

\------

 Two nights later, a storm was raging in the reaper realm, trees being whipped from side to side, each making their own groaning sound. “I … I hate storms.” Alan stated.

 “Yeah I know, babe.” Eric pulled him closer in bed. “But ya’ safe in here.”

 The door was thrust open, Erica rushing to dart under the covers next to Alan. “M … Mommy … I’m scared. Thunder … is horrible.” She squeaked and clung to her mother as a loud rumble rung out.

 “I … I know.” Alan wrapped his arms around her as he turned away from Eric. “Daddy … will keep us both safe.” And in that moment, Alan realised just how much he cherished his daughter, how close they had grown and most of all, how much he did love her.

 It would take another three months before he’d be able to tell her that in words and that would be the moment when Erica would break down in happy tears, clinging to her mother and feeling almost all previous pain fading from view.


	29. Racism is not acceptable in modern day society.

 A little more than three years passed and Will was now two months shy of sixteen. Grell would always comment that he looked just like his father had when he’d graduated from the reaper academy. The only slightly difference was that his face was rounder and his jaw not so square, features he’d taken from his mother. He’d also had a growth spurt in those years, being as tall as Ronald now.

 The eldest child was now learning at the University in the human world, having taken three courses during his time at college. He still couldn’t make up his mind on the profession that he wanted to go into.

 The three youngest Spear children were now in nursery, though Jessie hated being there. He was a shy boy and would cry every time a teacher approached him. As such, his parents didn’t see much of his personality even when he was at home.

 Jack and Erica were now eleven, Jack having not grown much since he was eight. His hair, however, was now down to his mid back and Ronald would often tie it in a ponytail.

\------

 Alan was currently lying on his back on the couple’s bed. Erica had told Eric to take Alan on more dates and to be more romantic. As she spent a lot of time at either William’s house or at her high school friend Jenny’s residence, she wasn’t home tonight.

 Alan moaned softly as Eric showed his love with his tongue, the hot muscle running around the brunette’s entrance. “Hmm … Eric.”

 Eric looked up from between Alan’s legs. “We haven’t done this since we were first datin’.”

 “I … I know.”

 “I remember when ya’ used ta’ come from jus’ bein’ rimmed.”

 “If … you keep going … I probably will.”

 “Gotcha.” Eric tongue was back on Alan’s skin in an instant, tip slipping into the brunette.

 “Oh … oh … Eric.” _I … I’m so close already._

\-----

 Two days later, Will sat in his university class. As the lesson ended, a student with shaved black hair approached him. “Hey.”

 Will looked at him. “Hello? Do you require something?”

 “Yeah actually.” He grinned. “Yo’ free after this?”

 “Why would you care to know?”

 “So we can go for coffee or something.”

 “No thank you.”

 “Alright.” He leaned down. “I’ll just do this then.”

 Will’s eyes went wide as he felt lips press to his own. As the other student pulled away, he spluttered “what is the … meaning of this?!”

 “Wha’, yo’ first kiss or something?”

 “Uh … umm … so what if it was?”

 “Least yo’ know I’m interested in yo’ now.”

 “I … interested?”

 “Yup. So … coffee date?”

 _I do admit that I kind of like his upfront tactic._ “F … fine, and your name?”

 “Jerome, yo’?”

 “Will … Spears.”

 “Oh … dang, really? The guy who made The Monny?”

 “Yes.”

 Jerome smiled widely. “Woah, I really wanna’ date yo’ now.”

\------

 “Hmm … so creamy.” Jerome smiled.

 Will looked up from his plain black coffee. “How old are you exactly?”

 “Nineteen, yo’?”

 “Fifteen.”

 “Hah, that’s funny. Yo’ in Uni, yo’ idiot.”

 “No … I am fifteen. I just excelled in school.”

 “But yo’ look taller?”

 “I recently had a growth spurt.”

 “Dang ….”

 “So … where are you from? You don’t have an English accent.”

 “I’ve been everywhere, me. My parents were originally from Zimbabwe but after I was born, we moved around a lot. First it wa’ Germany and then Poland. After that, America and then Sweden. Finally, England. I do like England the best though.”

 “I … see.”

 “Yup. So I’m guessing with that last name, you’re Spears’ son?”

 “You … know of him?”

 “Yeah … scares the shit out of both of my parents. They call him the demon boss.”

 “Oh … no, he is quite harmless really.” Will noticed Jerome staring at what he thought was the table. “What … are you fixating on?”

 “Yo’ arms are fucked up.”

 “Excuse … me?”

 “Scars. Yo’ do that to yo’self?”

 “Do not butt into other people’s business.”

 “Eh … soz. Yo’ alright now though?”

 “I am.”

 “Sure?”

 “Yes.” Will smiled slightly. “It is all in the past now.”

 “So yo’ want to be a reaper or something then? I always have.”

 Will’s face fell again. “Umm … I am not sure.” _Maybe …. I have spent many years trying to figure … out which job role would suit me and as yet, I … have no mortal dream vocation._

\-----

 They finished off their beverages before Jerome asked “wanna’ come to a party tonight?”

 “What … sort of party?”

 “A house party with some of my friends. I’m having it at my house.”

 “Oh … no, there will be drinking and I am not of drinking age.”

 “Yo’ don’t have to drink.”

 “But still -.”

 “And I won’t drink either if it’ll make yo’ come.”

 “You … are very persistent.”

 “Bet yo’ like it though, eh?”

 Will blushed lightly. “I … I … actually do.”

 “Sweet! Gimme’ yo’ mobile number and I’ll text yo’ the address.”

 “V … very well.”

\------

 Will arrived at the party, having ported there. His father hadn’t liked the idea one bit but knowing that Will would do what he wanted to, he’d told him to just be careful.

 The door opened, a young woman giving him a dirty look. “Can I help you?!”

 “Umm … yes, I got invited … to the party.”

 She spat on the ground at his feet. “White trash like you aren’t fucking welcome here.”

 “Excuse … me?”

 “Who the hell invited you?!”

 “I did.” Jerome appeared next to her.

 “This white ass -.”

 “Seriously?” He shot her a dirty look. “Racism isn’t welcome here either. Be nice to him or yo’ outta’ here.”

 She huffed, “whatever … idiot,” and walked back inside the house.

 “I should probably … go.” Will stated.

 “Eh … no. She’s like tha’ wi’ everyone. Her parents are proper racist but I’m trying to talk it outta’ her. Can yo’ believe that she used to be a hell of a lot worse than this?”

 “Umm … no, I cannot.”

 “Come on in.”

 “But -.”

 “No one else here is a dickhead like her. Please?”

 “W … well, okay.”

\------

 Jerome walked over to Will sometime later while the younger man was talking awkwardly with a few other students. Small talk really wasn’t his forte. “How are yo’ finding the party?”

 “I … am not good with social situations.”

 “Ah … that sucks.”

 “But … the music … is quite nice.”

 “Wanna’ go somewhere more private?”

 “Oh … sure.” Will got to his feet, placing his soda on the coffee table. He was led out into the garden. “Why are you having a party, by the way?”

 “It’s my bday today.”

 “Oh … happy birthday.”

 “So … where’s my present?” He winked.

 “How could I have brought you one when I did not know it -?” He paused when Jerome cupped his cheek. “What are you …?”

 “Getting my present.” He pressed his lips tenderly to Will’s.

 Will felt his heart begin to pound in his chest. _His lips are rather soft._ Without knowing how exactly to do it, he kissed back and let out a small hum.

 When the kiss parted, Jerome grinned. “Aww, yo’ gone all red. That’s kinda’ cute.”

 “I am just … flushed from lack of oxygen.”

 “So … yo’ didn’t like my kiss then?”

 “Actually … I did.”

 “Do yo’ like me?”

 Will frowned at him. “I do not … know. I only met you today and … I do not know anything about you.”

 “Well … if yo’ become my boyfriend, yo’ can find out everything about me. How’s that sound?”

 “Date you after one day, are you absurd?”

 “Hey, yo’ said that yo’ don’t know if yo’ like me. What better way to find out?”

 “You ….”

 “I’m persistent, right? To be fair, I’ve like yo’ since day one. Yo’ so cute.”

 “You … have?”

 “Yeah, first time I saw yo’, I was like I’m gonna’ marry that guy.”

 Will rolled his eyes. “Love at first sight, how ridiculous.”

 “Ja, ich liebe dich.”

 “Excuse me?”

 “It’s German for yes, I love yo’.”

 “Do not be ridiculous.” _He’s trying to woo me with his language skills. That … could work._

 “I’m not. Be my boyfriend?”

 A sigh came from Will. “Teach me all the languages you know and we have a deal.”

 “Deal!”

\-----

 A month passed and though Will wouldn’t admit it to himself or Jerome, he was beginning to fall deeply in love. He’d been introduced to his parents, as had Jerome. Ronald had liked the teen, while William had been uncomfortable with the age different. Ronald had just rolled his eyes and said “Boss, y’ were thirty when y’ died and I was twenty four, that’s an even bigger gap!”

 Will was currently cuddled into his boyfriend’s side in Jerome’s bedroom. The elder man kissed him on the head. “I want kids one day.”

 The fifteen year old yawned. “As … do I.”

 “Really?”

 “Hmm … I have a lot of siblings.”

 “Yo’d looked so cute with a little baby bump.”

 “Shame I am not a – oh.”

 “Yo’ decided if yo’ wanna’ be a reaper or not yet?”

 “I … have no idea but I do … want children, my own children.”

 “Hmm … yeah.”

 “You said that … your parents have taken you out on collections before, have you not?”

 “Yup and I think the whole thing is real good.”

 “Will … you ask them to take me too?”

 “Yo’ really considering turning yo’self into one?”

 “I am not sure but I honestly … find mortal jobs to lack … thrill I suppose you would say.”

 “Then be a firefighter or something.”

 “Weren’t you the one just saying that you wished to have a family with me one day?”

 “Uh – huh, but I don’t wanna’ sway yo’ decision in anyway.”

 “I see. But you will still ask your parents to show me the process?”

 “Yup, no probs there.”

 “Thank you.”

\------

 A week later, a coffee cup crashed to the ground. “You will do no such thing!” William gave his eldest son a stern look.

 “Yeah … Kiddo, wha’ ‘bout all tha’ stuff y’ used ta’ say ‘bout wantin’ ta’ live in tha’ human world?” Ronald said.

 “The … human world is dull.” Will stated.

 “It is not worth killing yourself over!”

 “Yeah … y’ can find a job tha’ suits y’ or jus’ keep livin’ here wi’ us.”

 “It … is not just because of that.”

 “Then why?” Ronald asked.

 “I wish to have children -.”

 “You are far too young to be thinking of bearing children.” William pushed his glasses up. “What has that man been saying to you?”

 “Nothing … but I do want to … have children with him one day.”

 “Then adopt but do not hurt yourself again.”

 Will glared at his father. “I will do what I want regardless of if you choose or support me or not.”

 “Hey … wait for us ta’ process this first.” Ronald stated. “Okay … so y’ want kids later on … so don’t do anything right now.”

 “No. I am sick to death of university. It is so dull -.”

 “So is collecting souls day after day.” William stated.

 “No it is not! I have seen for myself what it is like -.”

 “What, when!?”

 “Jerome’s parents took me out on a collection.”

 “I will kill that incessant brat. What is he thinking, putting ideas into your head like that?!”

 “He has done nothing of the sort. Even before I met him, I was beginning to have feelings of dread over the thought of a mortal occupation.”

 Ronald gulped. “Y’ … really wanna’ do this?”

 “I do and I would rather have your support.”

 “Ronald, do not tell me that you are siding with him on this.” William said.

 “I … I dunno’, Boss.”

 “He is just a child.”

 “But … he isn’t.”

 “Exactly.” Will said. “I am mature enough to decide for myself.”

 “You will come to regret it.” His father stated.

 “I will regret not taking the chance more.”

 A long silence filled the room before William sighed loudly. “You … are not doing this on … your own.”

 “Father?”

 “If we really cannot persuade you from this, I would rather … be there with you when you ….”

 “Thank you.”

 “But for the love of God, wait until you are sixteen.”

 “Umm … why?”

 “I do not like the idea of you having a child underage.”

 “It will not be for a few more years.”

 “But you will remain cemented in a body of someone who is underage.”

 Ronald gulped. “Yeah … give us a chance ta’ prepare, even if it’s only a few weeks.”

 “But -.”

 “Have we done anything to upset you since your last attempt?” William asked.

 “Of course not.”

 “Then do this one thing for us, please.”

 “V … very well. Thank you.”

 Will left the room and Ronald closed the gap between himself and William. “Do … y’ think we could ‘ave said anythin’ ta’ stop him?”

 “No … I doubt it. He is stubborn, we know that.”

 “Yeah … shit. Boss … I need a cuddle.”

 “As … do I.”

\-----

 The day after Will’s sixteenth birthday celebrations, a large quantity of various pills were taken from a pharmacy in the human world after it had closed, Will leaving some money on the counter as a way to try to ease his guilt from stealing. He’d chosen this method as he knew that his parents wanted to be at his side and also believed that this would be a somewhat peaceful death.

 He was now back home in his parents’ bedroom, his siblings at Grell’s house for the night.

 “Here, take this too.” Ronald’s voice shook as he handed his son a bottle of vodka.

 “You are trying to get your child drunk?” Will joked, trying to lighten the atmosphere in the room.

 “It interacts with various medications. It will … be quicker this way.” William stated. “Now, give your father a hug.”

 “Of course.” He hugged William and Ronald joined in, squeezing his family members tightly.

 “We love y’, Kiddo.”

 “We do.”

 Will nodded. “I know that and I love … you both too, very much.”

\-----

 Will lay on the bed, the awful concoction of a large sum of pills and alcohol making his stomach churn painfully. Ronald grabbed the bin and lifted him up into a sitting position, the human vomiting into the container. He wiped his mouth with a shaky hand. “I … gez … this metod not … wokin’.”

 Ronald held back a sob as he handed the bin to William so that it could be placed on the floor. “Na, it is, y’ didn’t … throw up much of … it. Y’ … proper out of it now.”

 “O … okay.” Will was shifted back down to lying, head resting in his mother’s lap as Ronald soothed his hair.

 “It’s alright, Momma’s gotcha.”

 William took Will’s hand into his own, patting it comfortingly with his free hand. “We both have you.”

 “Nnn … sweat … y.”

 “Yes, it means that it … is working.” William stated.

 “D … dizz.”

 “Y’ feel dizzy?” Ronald asked and Will nodded weakly against his hand, body beginning to shake. “It’ll … be all … over soon, Kiddo.”

 “L … love.”

 “We love you too.” Both parents said in unison.

 Soon, all of Will’s movements stilled and Ronald pressed his fingers to the side of his neck, checking for a pulse.

 William turned his face away. “Is … he ….?”

 “Y … yeah.”

 “We … should meet him … at the academy.”

 Ronald stroked his fingertips against Will’s cheek tenderly. “In … in a minute.”


	30. The prank of the century.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh btw, the quads did turn out to be identical. A one in 13 million chance.

 The following morning, Will returned home from the reaper academy. “Y’ been out wi’ y’ boyfriend?” Jack asked, looking up at him from the kitchen table. He noticed his eyes straight away. “N … no, y’ didn’t!”

 “J … Jack I … can explain.” Will said quietly.

 “Like fuck y’ can!” Jack shot to his feet, fist punching into Will’s stomach. “Y’ … y’ cunt!” A knee shot up to collide with Will’s crotch and the reaper crumpled to the ground. “W … wha’ tha’ hell?! Y’ … y’ promised tha’ y’ wouldn’t do tha’!”

 Ronald came into the room and looked at his two sons, not knowing exactly what to say. “Will … y’ alright?”

 “My … my delicate … area.”

 “Fuckin’ dick!” Jack screamed. “Mom, how could y’?!”

 “Could … I wha’?”

 “Let Will hurt himself again! Did y’ upset him again!?”

 “No … no.” Will lifted his head up to look at his brother. “Neither Mom nor Father did anything … to hurt me.”

 “T … then why?! Why … did y’ ….?”

 “I … wished to become a reaper, that … is all.”

 “So … y’ didn’t wanna’ … ge’ away from us?”

 “No … of course not.”

 “Y’ … fuckin’ … idiot.” Jack knelt down in front of him. “B … but at least y’ … not six feet under.”

 “Of … course not. I … feel more alive … than ever.”

 Jack threw his arms around Will’s neck. “Y’ … y’ cunt.”

 “Yes, I love … you also.”

 Jack sniffed. “Yeah … cool.”

\-----

 Almost a month passed, Jack and Erica nearing their twelfth birthdays. Ronald came into Eric’s office, grinning widely. “Hey Eric, y’ comin’ ta’ tha’ New Years’ party?”

 The blonde reaper looked up. “Yep, me and Al are both comin’. Ya’?”

 “Yeah … tha’ Boss is gonna’ stay at home ta’ look after tha’ kids but I wanna’ ge’ hella’ drunk.”

 “Haha, me too.”

 “Erica not comin' then?”

 “Na, she’s goin’ ta’ celebrate at a friend’s house.”

 “Sweet! I think Grell and Undie are comin’ too.”

 “They are? Wha’ ‘bout Crimson?”

 “Tha’ Boss has an extra kid for tha’ night.”

 “Poor guy.”

 “And hopefully … this time next year, there’ll be one more.” Ronald grinned widely.

 “Eh?”

 “Me and tha’ Boss are tryin’ for a baby again.”

 “Oh ….”

 Ronald’s smiled slipped away, a frown fixing in place. “Oh?”

 “Yeah I mean … is Will gonna’ be okay wi’ tha’?”

 “We did talk ta’ him ‘bout it and he’s cool wi’ it. Ta’ be fair, I think tha’ he’s gonna’ move out soon.”

 “Oh, he is?”

 “Yeah, he’s gonna’ move inta’ a flat and probably ‘ave Jerome live wi’ him at some point.” Jerome had become a reaper a few weeks after Will when he had thrown himself in front of a train in the human world. His parents had accepted his decision as they had always believed that he would become a reaper eventually.

 “That’s great, Ronnie. I’m glad he’s – he is happy, right?”

 “Yeah … Will seems ta’ ‘ave settled in well at tha’ branch. Gotta’ go see which scythe he picked out later.”

 “Ge’ straight A’s?”

 “Yup, aced his exams.”

 “Ah.” Eric chucked. “Y’ might ‘ave a lil’ grandkid before y’ ‘ave y’ next baby.”

 “Na, I doubt it. Tha’ Boss always falls pregnant real fast and I think Will wants ta’ wait a few more years.”

 “Oh … William’s gonna’ carry them?”

 “Yep.”

 “But … I thought tha’ he was still a lil’ shaken up by wha’ happened ta’ Jamie?”

 “He’s ready for another baby. We both are. Ta’ be fair, tha’ house feels more empty than it should.”

 Eric nodded slowly. “Y’ … not jus’ tryin’ ta’ replace Jamie, are y’?”

 “Wha’?!”

 “Empty?”

 “Na, na, I meant wi’ knowin’ tha’ Will’s gonna’ move out. We’re not replacin’ anyone. I think tha’ even if we still had Jamie wi’ us, we’d be tryin’ again now.”

 “Ah … alright.”

 “And if he does move out, I’m gonna’ make sure tha’ he visits all tha’ time.”

 “Yeah … it’s really weird tha’ he’s all grown up. I still remember when he was a baby.”

 “Hah, I know. He’s still as cute though.”

 “Tha’ he is.” Eric pondered for a moment. “But how come y’ not tha’ one who’s gonna’ carry them?”

 “Well … ta’ be fair, I think tha’ tha’ Boss wants ta’ give birth naturally ta’ a full term baby.”

 “And if y’ end up wi’ multiples again?”

 “Then he’ll be poppin’ three kids outta’ his ass.” Ronald chuckled. “I’m kinda’ glad actually. I couldn’t drink at tha’ party if I was tha’ one.”

 “Haha, so true.”

 “Eric.”

 “Yeah?”

 “Do y’ think tha’ y’ll ever ‘ave another kid?”

 “No.”

 “Oh … y’ don’t want any more?”

 “I wouldn’t mind but I know tha’ Al doesn’t want another kid. It’s my turn ta’ make him happy for a change.”

 Ronald chuckled. “Aww, that’s proper sweet, Eric.”

\-----

 “Let’s see this bad boy then.” Ronald said as he walked into his son’s office.

 Will turned around, digging bar scythe in hand. To the naked eye, it appeared as a giant knitting needle, though one end was a flat slither of metal. “What do you think, Mom?”

 “That’s awesome. But did it ‘ave ta’ be green?”

 “Yes, it matches the sweaters you and Father always brought for me each Christmas. Plus, blood will be easily spotted on this colour of scythe.” Will smiled at his piece of equipment. “It is lightweight, easy to clean due to its shape, as sharp as any other scythe and most of all, practical. I am very happy with it. Oh … and the best part – it is adjustable.”

 “Y’ gonna’ ‘ave fun wi’ tha’ thing, aren’t y’?”

 “Yes but I would like to go out on a collection with you at least once.”

 Ronald grinned. “Awesome! Y’ll ge’ ta’ see my mower skills in action.”

 The younger reaper smiled slightly and pushed his glasses up with his spare hand. “Precisely.”

\-----

 It was now two days before the party and Will had indeed moved into his own apartment two days previously, having wanted to spend Christmas still living at home. Jerome hadn’t moved in with him yet but they had planned to spend most of their time together. “Hmm … do not kiss me there. You know what it does to me.” Will breathed as Jerome sucked on his neck.

 “I can feel what it does to yo’ too.”

 “Yes … what an awful side effect.” Will joked.

 “So … yo’ wanna’ do it?”

 “It?”

 “Yo’ know.”

 “Oh … no, I am not ready for children yet.” Will spluttered.

 “Eh … yeah, ever heard of a condom?”

 “I … I am still … not ready for ‘that’.”

 Jerome moved his arms to wrap them around Will from behind. “Fair enough.”

 “Though ….”

 “Yo’ want another hand job?”

 He blushed bright red. “If … you … would be so kind.”

 Jerome chuckled. “Eh … I think I can manage that.”

 “Thank … you.”

\------

 The following night, Jack pulled out the phone that his mother had brought him for his birthday. The twelve year old dialled a number, smirking to himself.

 “Hello?” Undertaker asked.

 “Hey Undie … wanna’ make prank history?”

 “Oh … hello Jack.” He giggled. “I would indeed. What do you have in mind?”

 “Tha’ party tomorrow night. I won’t be there but ….” He laughed loudly. “Let’s ge’ all tha’ fuckers high.”

 “How high?”

 “As a fuckin’ kite, baby!”

 Undertaker laughed manically. “Oh … I think that I can do that.”

 “And take pictures! I wanna’ see Momma’ high as fuck.”

 “I … think I can find a potion that meets your needs.”

 “Y’ a sick ass mother fucker, y’ know tha’?”

 “Well what can I say? An old man needs to find fun from somewhere.”

 “Haha, rock on!”

\------

 “Oh man … tha’ vodka was … fuckin’ strong!” Ronald said, having just downed his fifth shot.

 “Y … yeah, I know.” Eric grinned. “Al, come on … try some.”

 “No … it’ll ….”

 “Come on, mate!” Ronald beamed. “It’s New Year in an hour. Let y’ hair down … a bit.”

 “Well … one … shouldn’t … hurt too badly.” Alan nodded slowly and then grabbed a shot glass. It was downed quickly, the brunette gagging. “That’s … disgusting.” He looked back at the table that the shots were housed upon. “But … strangely nice. I … want more.”

\-----

 Eric and Alan were ported home by Undertaker a little after 1am, as they were in no fit state to get home safely. They stumbled up to the bedroom, both completely out of it and giggling like idiots. “Ah … Al, let’s … fuck!”

 “Okie dokey!” Alan swayed over to the bed and fell down onto it. “Wow … vodka … strong.”

 “Fuckin’ … was.” Eric couldn’t even remember the clock striking midnight. He struggled out of his clothes and flopped onto his front on the bed. “Ughh … ya’ do me.”

 “R … really?!” Alan gasped, fumbling with the zipper of his trousers.

 “Yeah … sexy.”

 “Okie dokey! Oh … l … lube?!”

 “Dry- I … can take it. Hnn … hurry, I’m … so hard.”

 The world spun around Alan slightly as he dropped like a brick onto Eric, struggling into position. “Rock … too.”

 “I … can feel.”

 Alan giggled and then moaned as he pushed into Eric. “Ohhhh … warm.”

 “T … tight?”

 “Aww … yeah.” He groaned again as he began to move inside of Eric.

 “Ah … oh … fuckin’ hell!”

 “Hmmm …. E … Eric … nghhh ….”

\------

 Two afternoons later, Jack snuck across town to meet with Undertaker in a café’. “Y’ ge’ any good pictures?”

 “I sure did!” A handful of photographs slid across the table. “And the best part, no one remembers a thing!”

 “Sweet.” Jack looked through the photographs. “Oh man … Momma' was runnin’ around fuckin’ naked!”

 “Indeed.”

 “And hey … where tha’ hell has Eric got his hand?”

 “Somewhere naughty by the looks of it.”

 “Oh man … Momma' started tryin’ naked yoga! And Grell was joinin’ in too! This is tha’ best prank ever.”

 “Of course it is. You are quite the genius.”

 “So are y’!” He lifted a hand. “Gimme’ a high five.”

 “Oh no, this requires a ten.”

 “Hell yeah!” Their hands smacked together. “Ah man … Undie, y’ fuckin awesome, bro.”

 “I know.” UT giggled. “But please … do complement me some more.”

\------

 Two weeks later, Eric stumbled into Alan’s office, clothes thick with his own blood. “Ugh ….”

 Alan took one look at him and gasped, racing from his seat to help Eric stand up straight. “Eric … what … happened?!”

 “Got … attacked by a cinematic … record.”

 “A … again!?”

 “Yeah … I must ‘ave been havin’ an off day.”

 “Eric … this is bad! You … you could have … gotten Thorns!”

 “Nah … I feel alright.”

 Alan’s eyes began to fill with tears. “Because it … can take years for the symptoms … to show!”

 “Oh … shit … yeah.”

 “We need to get you … to the hospital now and … get you tested for it.” Alan sniffed loudly. “W … what were you thinking?!”

 “Well … I wasn’t tryin’ ta’ -.”

 “You need to – you can’t have it! I need you, Erica needs you!”

 “Well ….”

 “Hospital, now!”

\------

 A quick round of blood tests had been run and the doctor came back into the room where Eric and Alan were sitting, Alan clinging to Eric’s arm tightly. “Did … you find anything?”

 “I did.” The doctor stated.

 “Oh ….”

 “I’ve … got … Thorns?” Eric gulped.

 “No, you … were surprising lucky given what you have told me.”

 “I haven’t got Thorns?”

 “You have not.”

 “T … then wha’ did ya’ find?” Eric gulped again.

 “We ran another test and Mr Slingby, congratulations, you are two weeks pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third part of this series will be up in a few days. Keep an eye out for it ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Updates may be a little slow for the first week while I finish other stories.


End file.
